Tan tuyo, tan mia
by luna malfoy g
Summary: Algunos años han pasado desde la Guerra, Draco no sabe como vivir sin el amor de su vida y cada dia eso se complica aun mas siempre en cada cumpleños el solo lo celebra de una forma con whisky de fueo y encerrado en su despacho, pero este año todo sera diferente.
1. Tan tuyo, tan mia

Hola esta es la primera historia que publico, espero sea de su agrado. en realidad este cap es como una introducción a la historia.

** Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta"  
**

******Cap 0 Yo**

**Yo Draco:**

Soy un hombre que a entendido que todas las decisiones que tomas tienen consecuencias, algunas te dañan más que otras, cuando estas dentro de la obscuridad no crees que algún día podrás encontrar la luz, pero cuando la encuentras y permites que entre a tu vida es cuando realmente te sientes vivo, y así fue, pero después de todo tuve que dejar ir esa luz, y no obstante a eso no deje ningún rastro de esa felicidad en ella, pero en mi quedaron las cicatrices de mis malas decisiones, de mi mal comportamiento y peor aún ahora solo puedo sobrevivir sin ella, porque permití que se fuera con él, se la entregue sin poner resistencia, la perdí para siempre, cuando antes le prometí quedarme en su vida por siempre.

**Yo Hermione:**

Soy una mujer que creyó estar en el camino correcto, pero que aún con tener la felicidad que siempre supo seria la indicada, le falta algo, no sé qué sea, pero no me siento completa, amo a mi esposo y a mis hijos, pero por las noches tengo sueños que no debería tener, en ellos no siento el vacío que tengo al estar despierta, en ellos veo a la persona que jamás imaginaria, pero siento que debo buscar las respuestas a esas imágenes que llegan a mi mente y sé que no será fácil encontrarme con él y lograr algo objetivo a fin de cuentas siempre me fastidio la vida.


	2. Este soy yo Draco Malfoy

**Cap 1 Este soy yo Draco Malfoy**

Hoy 5 de junio de 2012 me encuentro en mi despacho, solo como desde hace varios años, en el que debería ser un gran día, pero a veces la tristeza se apodera de mí, no sé si en verdad debo festejar o me debo poner contento por vivir un día más desde que desperté he recordado mi vida, soy un hombre de 31 no ahora 32 años que en realidad no conoce los sentimientos de un amor puro, o tal vez si los conocí, pero fue hace bastante tiempo, desde que la deje ir no pude volver a sonreír pero no la culpo por no recordarme yo fui quien hizo que ella me olvidara y es que era lo mejor, yo no podría hacerla feliz, lo que vivimos fue solo un sueño, hermoso pero sueño a fin de cuentas, yo nunca hubiera podido sacrificarla con todas mis acciones, sé que merezco lo que tengo, nunca forje nada, todo era de mi familia, las normas, los pensamientos, las ideas, las metas absolutamente nada me perteneció era un títere más en la familia Malfoy debía ser digno de conservar ese apellido aunque en realidad a veces me hubiera dado igual mi apellido si hubiera recibido una mínima muestra de cariño por parte de mi familia en especial por mi padre el bien nombrado Lucius Malfoy o por mi madre la hermosa y educada Narcissa Black pero nunca fue así, a ella nunca se le permitió.  
... Recapitulemos...

Desde que mi padre supo que mama me esperaba, decidió mi nombre y mi futuro, debía ser igual a él, cuando ella planteo la posibilidad de que fuera niña, él se negó, sabía que los Malfoy siempre tenían varones, se encargó de poner en orden el que sería mi cuarto, elegir cada detalle para mi llegada, eran pocas las veces que aceptaba la opinión de mi madre, pocas veces permitió que ella me hablara bonito, decía que desde su vientre tenía que ser fuerte y que si me hablaba bonito me haría débil, que sería como cualquier chiquillo tonto que andaba por el mundo mágico, que debía ser diferente que tendría que ganarme a pulso el ser su único hijo. cuando nací no cambio mucho, solo permitió que ella me diera leche materna durante menos de seis meses, después cualquiera de los elfos se tenían que encargar de mis cuidados, no puedo negar que desde pequeño lo tuve todo, pero solo era material no hubo ninguna muestra de cariño, a veces mi madre lograba escaparse, me acurrucaba y cantaba una bella melodía para dormir, pero cuando mi padre la descubrió fue sin duda uno de los peores días que ella pudo tener, a partir de ahí, ella tenía que estar a su lado siempre y cuando salía, lanzaba un hechizo a mi habitación para que ella no pudiera entrar.

Tuve la oportunidad de convivir los primero años de mi existencia con la familia Black, pero de pronto mi padre me negó el derecho de verlos de nuevo, solo podía convivir con tía Bellatrix, que era la única que mantenía totalmente los ideales que mi padre decía eran los correctos para mí, ellos ayudados de mi padrino me prepararon para que cuando entrase al Colegio fue un alumno sobresaliente, una vez jugando con las pociones, cree mi esencia, a partir de ese día mi olor siempre seria a mentol con unos toques de pasto recién cortado, mi padrino me ayudo a saber cómo era que lo había creado, anote la receta en un pergamino para poder hacer más esencia cuando el frasco que había llenado se acabara.

A los 6 años yo ya sabía volar, mi padre me enseño, no de una buena manera, cada que caía de la escoba era peor el castigo que me daba, su escusa siempre fue que "los Malfoy eran educados así, para nosotros no había mas que aprender o ser un mediocre y ser desterrado de la familia", así que como yo no quería eso para mí a partir de ese día tuve que aprender todo a la primera, a veces mi padrino Severus Snape me enseñaba lo que no había comprendido pero todo era a escondidas de mi padre, no podía defraudarlo, mi madre era adorable pero no podía serlo abiertamente conmigo porque mi padre la castigaba, solo hubo una vez que ella me defendió y se ganó una golpiza por parte de él, -tenía 7 años y al preparar una poción que me había pedido mi padre, salió mal y la poción callo a la mesa manchando todo, mi padre me zarandeo gritándome que era un idiota, que un Malfoy nunca podría tener esos errores, y antes de que el comenzara a golpearme entro mi madre y no permitió que el me dañara pero a cambio la aventó y cuando ella se incorporó, le dio varias bofetadas hizo que sus labios sangraran, y la encerró en su cuarto, para la cena ella ya se había curado pero nunca olvidare eso, obvio después me las cobre, no permitiría que el maltratara a mi madre, después de ese incidente tuve más cuidado al hacer todo lo que se me imponía.

Cuando cumplí 11 años llego mi carta para ingresar a Hogwarts, mi padre me dijo que como buen Malfoy tenía que quedar en Slytherin, la cuna de los mejores magos, tal era el caso de Merlín y Voldemort, me lleno de prejuicios sobre la sangre, dijo que solo los sangre pura merecíamos lo mejor, que los muggles y los hijos de ellos eran escoria, que ellos eran sangre sucia inmunda que por un golpe de gracia pertenecían a nuestro mundo, palabras que yo tatué en mi mente.

Al entrar al colegio comencé una enemistad, rivalidad o como se le llame con Harry Potter y todo fue a partir que prefirió aliarse con el pobretón de Ronald Weasley, después a su grupito se unió una sangre sucia Hermione Granger, una sabe loto, a pesar de ser escoria por ser hija de muggles, siempre era la mejor en las clases, no supe como pero comencé a molestarlos solo para divertirme, era gracioso ver como peleaban como una manada, la más extraña, era como juntar un asno, una rata y una pulga pero la verdad es que conforme pasaron los años desee poder tener algo parecido a lo que tenían ellos una verdadera amistad, que no estuviera conmigo por miedo o porque era lo mejor para su familia, entre magos sangre pura no importaba si se caían bien o mal siempre tenían que socializar con los de su misma especie. Durante todos esos años navegue con la careta de un ser frio, egocéntrico, prejuicioso todo lo que un buen Malfoy debía ser, me vi inmerso en situaciones que nunca lo hubiera creído, era afamado por las chicas, la gente me temía y por ello me respetaban, era el mejor de Slytherin, tome decisiones o más bien acepte imposiciones por parte de mi padre, Voldemort regreso y la profecía tenía que cumplirse, en Quinto curso me hice mortifago, algo que a mi padre lleno de orgullo, pero yo ya no pensaba lo mismo, pero lo hacía porque así debía ser, ese era mi destino, desde niño mi padre había manejado mi vida, poco tiempo después de mi iniciación, llego una de mis tantas misiones, debía matar al viejo Dumbledore, pero no lo logre, no tenía el valor para hacerlo, a pesar de todo, respetaba al anciano y al final Snape mi padrino fue quien le lanzo el letal hechizo. Lo que nunca nadie supo fue que mis sentimientos habían comenzado a vivir, y es que desde el cuarto año mi subconsciente había comenzado a pensar en una sola chica, que no era la indicada para un Malfoy pero si para un Draco, me enamore de Hermione Granger, y casi todo ese año había tenido una relación con ella, todo había sido muy extraño, yo el príncipe de Slytherin preferí estar con Hermione Granger una hija de muggles, en lugar de estar con cualquiera de las otras chicas del Colegio, no sabía porque pero un día me arme de valor y la busque ... aún recuerdo aquel día, era un viernes, sabia dónde estaba solo era cuestión de que las cosas se dieran y que ojala ella no me rechazara...

La encontré una semana después del inicio de clases en la biblioteca, logre tener una plática amena con ella, después de sincerarme un poco con ella obviamente, era genial con ella podía hablar de lo que fuera, me fascinaba llevarle la contraria, fruncía el ceño, cuando pensaba en cómo responderme, cuando se ponía nerviosa mordía su labio, era simple, era increíblemente la mujer perfecta para mí, no me importaba nada más que estar con ella, desde esa noche acordamos seguir viéndonos, para platicar, los dos nos sentíamos en armonía, no supimos cómo fue pero nos enamoramos, pasaron algunos días, en menos de un mes nos veíamos a escondidas, en la biblioteca o en el lago, disfrutábamos de estar juntos, aún recuerdo nuestro primer beso, fue a la tercera cita, un viernes ella logro zafarse de Potter y Weasley, a ella le fascinaba mi loción (hecha por mi obviamente), la abrace y le susurre un *te quiero*, ella alzo la vista y me dijo *yo también Draco* acto seguido la bese, fue maravilloso, no era mi primer beso pero si era el primero que daba con un sentimiento verdadero, ese mismo día nos hicimos novios, sabíamos que era una relación prohibida, yo estaba consiente que ella era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, pero también sabía que si alguien lo sabía, si Voldemort se enteraba mataría a mis padres y a ella, ella se molestó bastante la primera vez que vio la marca, pelamos, gritamos, nos herimos con cada palabra que dijimos ese día, pensé que la perdería pero no fue así, me confeso que me amaba por el Draco que ella conocía no por el que la había tratado como escoria en los años anteriores, cuando paso lo de la muerte de Dumbledore, regrese y la busque, Potter ya le había contado lo que paso en la Torre de Astronomía, le pedí perdón tantas veces, pero no podía herirla más, así que esa noche me despedí de ella y a pesar de amarla o por el hecho de que la amaba le dije que era lo mejor, ella lloro y me pidió que no tomara una mala decisión mas, pero ella nunca entendió que ya no había elección que al momento de tomar la marca ya no pertenecía al bando bueno, le prometí cuidarla y le di un beso, después pronuncie un hechizo que hasta el día de hoy odio con todas mis fuerzas, ***OBLIVIATE*** , ella al recibir el hechizo callo desmayada, la lleve hasta su cuarto y la bese por última vez.

Siempre estuve al tanto de sus movimientos pero de pronto a mi familia y a mí nos encerraron en la mansión, no teníamos comunicación con el exterior y un día llegaron los malditos carroñeros con Potter, Weasley y con ella, pero Potter no parecía Potter obviamente mi sabelotodo le había puesto un hechizo, mi tía Bellatrix me pidió reconociera al desfigurado para que si era Potter llamáramos al Lord, su amo, ella era como un perro fiel al señor Tenebroso, no podía descubrirle y permitir que matara a mi Hermione por lo cual le dije que no era Potter pensé que solo los encerraría, pero de repente todo se volvió un caos, enloqueció mas que de costumbre al ver una espada, gritaba histérica, yo no entendía mucho, pero de pronto mando encerrar a Potter y a Weasley, pidió quedarse con Hermione para hablar de chica a chica, aplico varios cruciatus a Hermione, yo no podía hacer nada, sin embargo mi madre se dio cuenta que con cada grito que escuchaba de ella, me tensaba, así que me tomo de los hombros y me condujo hacia otra habitación, se metió en mi mente y vio todo lo que había pasado, vio que la amaba, así que solo se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar, regresamos a la habitación donde Bellatrix tenía a Hermione, vi una marca en su brazo, la maldita de mi tía, le había tatuado *sangre sucia* en el brazo, me llene de ira, no me podría contener por mucho, pero de pronto nuestro viejo elfo apareció y se los llevo.

Durante meses estuve sin saber de ella hasta que llego la batalla final, obviamente ella solo recordaba al Draco estúpido que había sido siempre, y recordaba que ahora era un mortifago, que estaba del lado malo de la partida, era el enemigo a vencer, observe todo participe poco, no tenía mucha cabeza para la pelea, pero odie tanto al verla besándose con el estúpido de Weasley, quise separarlos pero no podía, sabía que ese maldito la podría hacer feliz, que él estaba del lado bueno y del mejor para ella, que con el podría tener lo que yo le negaría por las malditas decisiones que tome, por ser siempre lo que los demás querían y no lo que yo deseaba. Termino la batalla el lado bueno había ganado.

Me perdí entre mis pensamientos hasta que mi padre, mi madre y yo fuimos llevados a juicio, primero paso mi madre quien había sido sentenciada a dos años en Azkaban, era una condena mínima, ese día me entere que ella había traicionado al señor Tenebroso, solo para regresar a mí, por verme a salvo, después seguí yo, mi juicio fue un poco más largo pero me exoneraron casi por completo, solo debía acudir a firmar cada mes, sorprendentemente el Trio de oro como se les comenzó a llamar a Potter, Hermione y Weasley habían testificado a mi favor, por no delatarlos en la mansión y Potter al decir que no había podido matar a Dumbledore, entre otras cosas, se supo que yo estaba amenazado por Voldemort, que si no hacia lo que se me indicaba el mataría a mis padres, por ultimo llego el turno de mi padre el no tenía escapatoria, fue sentenciado al beso, yo me sentí aliviado con el veredicto, el ya no podría hacerle daño a nadie, pero antes de eso debía cobrarme muchas cosas, así que antes de cumplirse su sentencia lo visite y le mostré mis recuerdos, él supo que estaba enamorado de Hermione, que yo mismo había enviado una carta al ministerio contando algunos de sus muchos actos en contra de Potter, grito como loco pero una hora después quedo muerto en vida.

Dos años después mi madre salió de Azkaban, me encargue de que no perdiera la cordura en su estadía en la prisión mágica, cuando regreso a casa todo fue diferente, ella y yo teníamos una muy buena relación y aunque a veces me insistía a buscar a Hermione y devolverle la memoria de lo que vivió conmigo no podría hacerlo, ella estaba feliz con Weasley.

Después de un par de años de novios Hermione se casó con Weasley, formaron una familia, en la actualidad tenían dos hijos, la mayor Rose de 6 años y el menor Hugo de 4 años, ambos trabajaban en el ministerio, la maldita comadreja era lo que ella merecía, aunque fuera un pobretón le deba la estabilidad que yo nunca hubiera podido darle.

Han pasado 15 años desde la guerra, algunos años después de la Guerra, conocí a una mujer, Astoria, ella ahora era mi esposa, me había aceptado con todo y mi pasado, tenemos un hijo, Escorpius Hyperon Malfoy,de 6 años, es identico a mi pero la gran diferencia es que yo no sere igual a mi padre, mi hijo crece en un ambiente de amor, me enamore a mi modo, pero me enamore de mi esposa, aunque no podria nunca olvidar a mi pequeña sabelotodo, ella siempre ocupara un lugar en mi corazon, todo ha cambiado, intento ser un buen ejemplo para mi hijo y vivo en armonia con mi esposa, ella es una buena mujer que me entiende, y me ama, tal vez mas de lo que yo a ella, pero somos un matrimonio normal, se lleva bien con mi madre quien la acepto desde un principio, son buenas amigas y juntos hemos hecho de Scorpius un buen niño, se que cuando entre a Hogwarts no cometera los mismos errores que yo, se que podra ser un buen hombre cuando cresca y me seguire sintiendo orgulloso de mi hijo.

-Papa.. ¿pudo pasar? - escucho la vocesita de mi hijo

-Claro pequeño entra, ven aqui sientate conmigo - se sienta en mis piernas, y me mira con sus lindos ojitos grises (caracteristica Malfoy)

-papa hoy es tu cumpleaños, mama y la abuela te prepararon un pastel, asi que por favor actua  
feliz y como si no supieras - se sonrojo al notar que nuevamente habia dicho algo que no debia

-Claro hijo y dime ¿de que es mi pastel? -le pique las costillas para que riera

-ahmm no puedo deicrte es sorpresa, vamonos ya anda apurate - rodo los ojos, era igual a mi

-adelantate tu hijo, en un momento te alcanzo - lo baje y le di una plamada en la espalda -deacuerdo papa pero no tardes ya tengo hambre - se acaricio el estomago en una forma graciosa, sonrei al ver esa accion

Mi hijo sonrio y salio de mi estudio, al verlo a el me doy cuenta que vale la pena celebrar un año mas de vida, un dia mas para reparar los errores del pasado y sobre todo para sentir un profundo amor por mi familia, este soy yo Draco Malfoy, ex-mortifago, ex-idiota ahora soy un hombre de familia, que vive para hacer feliz a mi unico hijo, a mi esposa y a mi madre, y a pesar de los años para estar pendiente de mi pequeña sabelotodo, que ahora ya es una mujer en toda la extension de la palabra.


	3. Así es el, príncipe de Slytherin

**Cap 2 Así es el, príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfo**y

Hoy es 5 de junio del 2012 no se el porqué de sentirme así, es como si fuera un día importante en mi vida, busco entre mis recuerdos y no tengo nada, pero aun así cada año es lo mismo en este día, despierto de sueños que no entiendo, creo que estoy loca, es malo soñar con alguien que no es mi marido, debo respetarlo hasta con el pensamiento, no es lógico que me sienta de esta forma, soy una mujer de casi 32 años, con un esposo y dos hijos, no puedo comportarme nuevamente como colegiala, debo entender que mi subconsciente me juega malas pasadas, esa persona con la que sueño casi cada noche pero en especial la noche del 4 de junio me vuelve loca, siempre fue un idiota conmigo, nunca me tuvo respeto, aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, aun recuerdo todo lo que pase a su lado, todo excepto antes de la Guerra, de esa etapa tengo muchas nubes negras, cosas que no se si son sueño o realidad.

Cuando tenia 11 años me llego mi carta de aceptación al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, yo estaba muy feliz, acudí al callejón a comprar todo lo necesario para mi primer año, llego el día de ir al Colegio, tenia que abordar el Expreso, me despedí de mis padres, no los vería por un año, wow era bastante tiempo pero valía la pena. Subí al tren estaba que saltaba de alegría, pero debía comportarme lo mejor posible, conocí a un niño llamado Neville a quien de pronto se le escapo su sapo, lo ayude a buscar a su mascota, entre a un compartimiento en el se encontraba un niño de pelo platinado, facciones muy finas y unos ojos grises, estaba acompañado de varios chicos mas y una niña, al parecer ellos ya se conocían pues hablaban bastante animados, cuando les pregunte que si no habían visto a la mascota de Neville, el alzo la cara y en un tono bastante grosero y frio me dijo -no, y no me interesa encontrar una maldita rana, sal de nuestro compartimiento, no eres bienvenida a convivir con lo mejor del Colegio. Yo me sentí bastante molesta pero no tenia intensiones de comenzar mal el año, así que Salí a seguir buscando al sapo de Neville.

Desde las primeras horas que pise el Colegio, era claro que aquel niño rubio seria un dolor de cabeza para mas de uno, su nombre era Draco Malfoy, un niño sangre pura, se sentía el mejor del primer curso, desde el inicio había comenzado a tener problemas con Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, había sido elegido para la casa Slytherin, cuna de magos tenebrosos, presumía del poder aristocrático de su familia, se sentía prácticamente el rey, desde ese día y en prácticamente todas las clases se la pasaba humillándonos, en especial a los que éramos hijos de muggles.

A partir del segundo curso todo fue peor, el era de los mejores en clase, obvio nunca mas que yo, pero si era un alumno sobresaliente, logro entrar al equipo de quidditch de su casa, en el puesto de buscador, seguían las humillaciones hacia los hijos de muggles, pero en especial hacia mi, no entendía por que se ensañaba tanto conmigo, una vez Ron me defendió cuando Malfoy me grito enfrente de todos **Sangre Sucia**, ese año fue bastante pesado en un tiempo, Harry, Ron y hasta yo pensamos que el era el heredero de Slytherin, pero no, el mismo se los confeso a mis amigos cuando tomaron la poción multijugos.

En el tercer año Hagrid fue nombrado profesor y en una clase, llevo a un hipogrifo, durante la clase Malfoy provoco al animal y este lo ataco, no fue tan grave solo unos rasguños en el brazo, pero hizo todo un show, quería que corrieran a Hagrid, obvio no lo logro, pero si logro que el hipogrifo fuera sentenciado para ser sacrificado, una tarde escuche como se burlaba y no pude contenerme, termine golpeándolo en la cara, no se defendió y creo que eso es bueno porque si no, la verdad no se como hubieran actuado Harry y Ron, hubiera desatado una guerra mas entre ellos.

En cuarto año se llevo acabo el Torneo de los tres magos, estuvo genial el año, Malfoy le bajo un poco a la intensidad de sus ataques, por lo menos en contra de mi, y eso creo que me afecto, comencé a verlo diferente, me di cuenta que siempre olia a mentol, y secretamente me fui enamorando de ese imposible y el mentol se convirtió en mi esencia preferida, el dia del baile de Navidad el iba con Pansy y yo con Viktor, pero moria de ganas de estar con el, siempre supe que el no me vería como nada, para el solo era la asquerosa sangre sucia, amiga de Potter y una come libros, nunca tendría oportunidad con el, asi que me dispuse a no pensar en el mas que como el idiota que siempre me insultaba, termino el año y yo sentía que debía poner en orden mis pensamientos, no podía ver a Malfoy de ninguna manera linda, yo sabia que Ron seria siempre el correcto.

Antes del inicio del quinto año, acudí con Harry y Ron al callejón Diagon, vimos a Draco con su madre, bastante sospechosos, Harry y Ron aseguraban que estaban ahí para la iniciación como mortifago, pero yo hasta cierto punto me negaba a aceptar que el estuviera tan perdido en la magia negra, desde ese momento me puse a buscar en infinidad de libros, si alguien podía salir de la magia negra a pesar de haber tomado alguna marca de esta, pero no encontraba nada, a partir de la tercera visita a la biblioteca para seguir con mi investigación, todo es nebuloso, llegan destellos de recuerdos de alguien que se me acerca y con quien platico, pero no puedo recordar quien es, estoy intentando saber que pasa en mi cabeza, recuerdo a mis amigos, amigas, clases, profesores pero esas sesiones de la noche no las recuerdo todo se vuelve gris., me siento totalmente descontrolada, después recuerdo los inicios de la Guerra, como fui torturada por Bellatrix, nunca he podido saber como quitar la marca en mi brazo, es algo que aun me lastima, ese dia estaba Draco mirando cuando su tia me hacia daño pero no hizo nada, solo salió de ahí unos momentos y regreso con su madre cuando dobby nos rescato, después el dia de la batalla final, luchamos todos con valor, no queríamos que Voldemot venciera a Harry, yo sabia que si el señor tenebroso regresaba al poder, me matarían en cualquier momento, después de tanto tiempo Ron me beso fue algo que no sabré entender, era como si me faltara algo mas en ese beso, aunque en el momento y después de el me sentí feliz, tendría al hombre correcto en mi vida, vi por unos instantes a Malfoy irse con sus padres, lucia bastante mal, en el ultimo momento habían declinado su apoyo al señor tenebroso y se habían marchado. Paso un tiempo hasta que tuve que acudir a los juicios de los mortifagos, una noche antes de acudir al de los Malfoy, Harry, Ron y yo discutimos sobre si los ayudaríamos, yo me enoje cuando Ron pidió que no los ayudáramos, que no dijéramos de cuando nos ayudaron, obviamente yo no pensaba igual, aun albergaba ese sentimiento que nació en cuarto curso, además que debíamos decir la verdad, Draco nos había ayudado y después Narcissa le había ayudado a Harry, al otro dia nos levantamos todos temprano, acudimos al juicio, Narcissa fue condenada a dos años en Azkaban, Lucius no tenia salvación, había llegado una carta al ministerio donde se informaba muchos actos ilícitos durante todos los años a partir de la primera caída de Voldemort, y por ultimo Draco había sido casi exonerado, solo debía acudir a firmar su acta de libertad cada mes, hay nos habíamos enterado que muchas de las cosas que hizo fue porque estaba amenazado a que si no las hacia matarían a sus padres, asi que con eso y los testimonios de nosotros el prácticamente había quedado libre, se veía increíblemente guapo a pesar de que su mirada se notaba triste, fue la ultima vez que lo vi de frente.

Ayer tuve un sueño o una revelación, soñé a Draco pronunciando un **OBLIVIATE** , necesito respuestas ya no puedo seguir asi, todo esto esta afectando mi vida, las cosas con Ron ya no van bien, y no es que no lo quiera pero con todo lo que me ha pasado en los últimos meses, esos sueños donde Draco me correspondía, donde tenia una relación con el, no me han permitido seguir con mi vida normal, cuando Ron me besa es lindo pero siento que me falta algo, desde hace un tiempo somos mas amigos que esposos, lo hemos hablado, se nos acabo el amor, a finales de mes, se mudara y daremos la noticia a todos, decidimos que puede mas nuestra amistad, y por el bien de nosotros y de los niños cada uno tomara un rumbo, no pienso aparecerme en la vida de Draco o irrumpir en su matrimonio, pero si quiero me de respuestas, solo el puede disolver los fantasmas de mi cabeza, es estos momentos he mandado una lechuza para poder vernos, espero con ansias la respuesta que determinara mi futuro y me regresara parte de mi pasado, espero con eso dejar de sentir ese hueco en mi corazón, solo podrá ser mi ayuda o mi destrucción, como siempre todo me lleva a el, como siempre la ultima palabra para recobrar mi cordura será la de el, pero que mas, si asi es el, asi es el príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.


	4. Una FECHA especial

**Cap 3 Una fecha especial**

Hoy es 5 de junio, mi esposo cumple 32 años, su madre y yo preparamos un pastel para festejarlo, se muy bien que a el aun le es difícil mostrar sus sentimientos, se que aun piensa en ella, lo noto en su mirada, en como cada año se encierra por horas en el despacho, pero así lo acepte, no me importo su pasado, solo me importaba el presente y nuestro futuro, tal vez muchos me ven solo como la esposa florero pero no es así, Draco es mi esposo, mi amigo, el padre de mi hijo, el es gran parte de mi mundo, pero yo también tengo ambiciones, aficiones y metas, acepto que lo amo mas de lo que el a mi, que llegue e idolatrarlo como tantas en el colegio.

Nos conocimos desde pequeños, pero yo nunca fui su amiga, yo solo era la hermana de Daphne, la niña pequeña a la que cuidaban cuando los acompañaba a la mansión Malfoy, el era impresionante desde pequeño, con su cabello platinado, piel pálida, ojos grises, su media sonrisa, su voz siseante, su porte galante, su olor a mentol (mi favorito debo admitir), su forma de mirar a los otros, como si no merecieran convivir con el, su forma de volar, todo en el me fascinaba, era un apuesto niño, yo no conviví tanto con el, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que mi hermana me llevaba a jugar con ellos, pero los días que iba, el me trataba como princesa, tenia lindos detalles, como darme un pomelo mas al desayunar, servirme jugo de calabaza sin que yo lo pidiera, darme grageas de chocolate y hasta darme una que otra flor que cortaba del hermoso rosal de su madre.

Cuando entre a Hogwarts el ya era popular entre las chicas y un ejemplo a seguir entre los chicos, yo quería entrar a Slytherin, para poder estar con el, mi hermana decía que Draco era el príncipe de Slytherin porque a demás de que todos lo respetaban, admiraban el que ayudara a los de primer curso con las lecciones que se les dificultaban, no todos contaban con ese privilegio, eran pocos a los que Draco se acercaba para ayudarles, solo gente inteligente, decía que solo se rodeaba de gente que fuera a hacer algo de su vida, a excepción de los gorilas de Grabbe y Goyle. Fui elegida en Slytherin, estaba bastante feliz, podía ver a Draco casi a todas horas, me brindo su ayuda desde un principio, me fascinaba verlo andar por los pasillos, siempre altivo, demostrando que era el mas importante de todo el lugar, era lindo verlo molesto, con el seño fruncido cuando Harry Potter llamaba mas la atención que el.

Durante mucho tiempo viví idolatrando cada una de sus acciones, siempre estaba acompañado de sus gorilas, de Zabini y su novia o lo que fuera Pansy, juntos se encargaban de molestar a los hijos de muggles, pero siempre me intrigaba el que pusiera bastante empeño en molestarla a ella, ósea yo sabia que el tenia sus ideales acerca de la sangre muy por encima de todo, sabia que odiaba a los Sangre sucia, pero ponía bastante énfasis en una en especial, Hermione Granger, a cada oportunidad el buscaba molestarla, hacerla enfadar con cualquier tontería, había veces en que prácticamente buscaba un encuentro con ella, a partir del cuarto curso de el, me di cuenta que algo pasaba con Draco, varias veces lo vi admirando a la susodicha, se escondía en una mesa alejada de todos en la biblioteca pero donde podía estarla observando, o la seguía cerca del lago, dejo de tratarla mal, simplemente la ignoraba a los ojos de todos o decía una que otra frasecita pero que carecía de sentido, empecé a darme cuenta que sus ojos brillaban al verla, mas no quise hacer mucho caso, tal vez estaba viendo cosas sin sentido, el un Malfoy no podría fijarse en nadie inferior, y no es que yo tuviera los mismos ideales de la sangre, al contrario a mi me daba igual, para mi su sangre era roja igual que la mia, se que nunca lo exteriorice pero sabia que a el no le gustaría que pensara asi, había descubierto que a el solo le gustaba estar con chicas florero, chicas sin cerebro y yo no era asi pero si quería ser una opción para el debía actuar diferente, por eso me conformaba con ver su vida desde fuera, ya habría un día en el que el me vería diferente, en el que me incluiría en su vida, en el que dejaría de ser la hermanita de Daphne y pasaría a ser la novia de Draco (ese era mi sueño, estar con el, se su novia y todo lo que ahora soy) , pero en ese tiempo ese puesto lo ocupaba Pansy.

Una tarde llego mi padre a la mansión y nos prohibió estar al lado de Draco, se acababa de enterar que ya tenia la marca, se había convertido en mortifago, y no quería que nos pusiéramos en peligro, la Guerra estaba a punto de desatarse, el señor tenebroso estaba reclutando criaturas para la lucha, regresamos al colegio, ese era el quinto año de mi hermana y de Draco, cuando lo vi regreso muy cambiado, se mostraba mas frio, era como si se le hubiera ido la felicidad que tenia, empezó a actuar bastante sospechoso, varias veces lo seguí, lo vi desapareciendo en la sala de menesteres, también me di cuenta que solo con una persona sus ojos brillaban, era con ella con Hermione Granger, la espiaba en la biblioteca, la buscaba en el lago, en el Gran Comedor la miraba cuando sus amigos no lo veian, una noche lo segui, y comenzó a hablar con ella, a pesar de repudiarse durante gran parte de su vida escolar, comenzaron a llevarse bien, cada noche los segui, el nunca lo supo pero yo vi cada cosa que paso entre ellos, su primer beso, (ojala a mi algún dia Draco me hubiera besado asi), vi como pasaban horas mirando al lago, platicando de todo y nada, era el único momento del dia donde se veía feliz, dichoso, y ella se veía tan enamorada, aun recuerdo el dia que pelearon cuando ella vio la marca en su brazo, gritaron durante una hora, ella termino llorando y el consolándola, pidiéndole perdón, y nunca olvidare cuando lo vi lanzar el **OBLIVIATE** ella le pedia que no lo hiciera, que tomaran su camino juntos, pero el no quería dañarla mas, lo vi cuando la llevo a su habitación y después el se derrumbo a llorar, después de llorar por dos horas se fue a su habitación.

Llego la Guerra y mi padre nos llevo a Daphne y a mi, nos escondió de los peligros, yo estaba muy preocupada por Draco, me enamore de el , aunque sabia que después e Hermione nadie podría tener su corazón, pero termino la Guerra, estuve al tanto de los Malfoy aunque mis padres no me permitían acercarme, le mande varias notas a Draco, años después nos vimos, comenzamos a salir y me convertí en la Sra. Malfoy, se que el no la olvida, nunca la olvidara, también se que me ama, a su modo y no me importa, yo lo conocí mucho antes de que el se fijara en mi, yo conozco cosas que el no tiene ni la mínima idea que se, me dio la fortuna de convivir con el dia a dia, ahora tenemos un hijo, al que llenamos de amor, he podido ver el brillo que vi en sus años de escuela, con solo estar con Scorpius se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, soy feliz con el, y porque lo amo puedo decir que si ella recordara su amor por el, sin importar que los dos ya tienen una vida hecha, yo me sentiría feliz por ellos, porque amor como el de ellos no hay dos en la vida, porque yo soy feliz con lo que tengo pero también tengo sueños de seguir aprendiendo y de viajar, cosa que no puedo hacer mucho porque Draco se quedaría solo en casa

Hoy es el cumpleaños del amor de mi vida, y tengo una oportunidad mas de festejarlo a su lado, ya esta casi todo listo, solo falta que el salga del despacho, venia hacia el comedor cuando llego una lechuza, no se a quien pertenezca pues nunca habían enviado una carta en esta fecha, no creo que Zabini le haya jugado una broma, cuando salga ya nos dirá de quien a sido.


	5. Una sencilla espectadora

**Cap 4 Una simple espectadora fui yo**

Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, hace 32 años llego la felicidad más grande a mi vida, después de 9 meses de espera nació mi hijo, mi pequeño Draco, yo sabía que nuestra vida no seria fácil y conociendo a mi marido, supe que no seria mas que una espectadora de la vida de mi hijo, al ser la esposa de un Malfoy no tenia elección, eso se me inculco desde pequeña, mi familia y su idea de la pureza de la sangre, por eso me casaron con el para que la honorable familia Black siguiera con el linaje de sangre pura, pero ellos no supieron como fue mi vida después de que me casaron con Lucius, los maltratos por los que pase, las humillaciones que tuve que soportar por parte de mi marido, pensé que al embarazarme el cambiaria per no, desde un principio el escogió todo lo referente al bebe, siempre me decía que seria niño, el nunca aceptaría una niña, no me dejaba demostrar mi amor de madre, conforme pasaron los años asi fue siempre solo se me permitía ver la vida de mi hijo, mi único hijo desde afuera, aun recuerdo la primera vez que Lucius me pego enfrente de Draco, el era pequeño, solo tenia 7 años, pero había hecho mal una poción, al defenderlo mi marido me aventó y me estrelle en la pared, cuando me incorpore me abofeteo y me encerró en mi cuarto, en esos momentos no me importo nada mas que proteger a mi hijo, Lucius siempre le repetía a Draco que los Malfoy eran educados así, para ellos no había mas que aprender o ser un mediocre y ser desterrado de la familia, asi creció mi hijo con esa maldita ideología, solo eran pocos los momentos en los que podía estar con el, casi siempre estaba entrenando para ser mejor, era tan pequeño y cargaba un gran peso sobre sus hombros, cuando tenia 11 años llego su carta de aceptación para Hogwarts, yo me sentía feliz y a la vez triste, feliz porque estaría en el Colegio y Lucius no podría envenenarle mas el alma y triste porque no lo vería, como Lucius guardaba perfectamente las apariencias me permitio acompañarlos al Anden 9 ¾ para despedir a mi hijo, pude besarlo y abrazarlo, pude decirle que lo amaba, le dije que se cuidara y que intentara ser feliz en el Colegio.

Era tan fuerte el lazo que tenían Lucius y Draco, que mi niño le mandaba casi diario una carta contándole como estaba el Colegio, mencionaba a una niña impura, decía que la estaba molestando porque era amiga de Potter y Weasley, fueron pasando los dos primeros cursos de Draco y en cada carta contaba siempre de esa niña, Lucius estaba orgulloso de que nuestro hijo fuera asi con los impuros, pero a partir del tercer curso yo comencé a dudar sobre si en verdad mi hijo odiaba a esa niña, si la molestaba por ser amiga de Harry Potter o había algo mas, deje pasar el tiempo y en las vacaciones de cambio de curso, estábamos comiendo y Lucius fue llamado, por quien? En ese momento no lo supe, me entere después que Voldemort había regresado, pero no quise decir nada, mas bien no podía decir nada, ese dia tuve una pequeña platica con mi hijo y confirme mis sospechas, el no molestaba a esa niña por odio, a el le brillaban los ojos cuando la mencionaba, era como cuando de pequeño tenia un moffin de chocolate, obvio el se escudaba en que un Malfoy no podía estar con alguien inferior y mucho menos se podía fijar en una sangre sucia, y por eso el estaba con Pansy porque era del mismo estatus social y de sangre que nosotros, ese dia fue hermoso pudimos convivir como nunca se nos había permitido, pude abrazarlo y reiterarle miles de veces que lo amaba, en mi nacio la esperanza que el rengara los ideales de la sangre y buscara a esa niña Granger, pero conforme paso el cuarto y quinto curso perdi la esperanza, en las vacaciones antes de iniciar el sexto curso mi hijo se convirtió en mortifago, tomo esa maldita marca en su brazo, y yo fui la encargada de llevarlo para su iniciación y para los preparativos de su primera misión, el tenia que matar a Albus Dumbledore, cegada en mi amor de madre busque a Severus, el era el único que podía proteger a mi hijo, ese dia me acompaño Bellatrix, consiguió que Severus hiciera el *Juramento Inquebrantable*, admito que me sentí mas tranquila, si en algún momento Draco no pudiera cumplir su misión Severus lo tendría que hacer por el, pasaron unas semanas y me entere de lo peor, Voldemort había amenazado a Draco, si no cumplia con la misión, nos mataria, ese dia espere a Lucius en su despacho y sin importarme nada lo comencé a golpear, Maldito como pudo hacerle eso a nuestro hijo, increíblemente no se defendió, el estaba igual de afectado que yo, pronto comenzó a descuidarse, se veía realmente mal., pero en realidad no me importaba lo que le pasara, solo quería proteger a mi hijo.

Llego el dia de la misión, por la noche llegaron todos Severus, Bella, Fenrir, Yaxley y Draco, ese maldito lobo conto a Voldemort que Draco no había matado a Dumbledore, que fue Snape, a pesar de lograr la misión nos encerraron en nuestra propia mansión y fuimos castigados con la maldición Cruciatus, a partir de ahí lo poco que quedaba del orgullo de Lucius se perdió, Draco estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, no me permitía como siempre entrar a sus pensamientos, pasaron varias semanas llegaron los carroñeros llevando a tres jóvenes, casi muero cuando vi a la chica, era ella Granger, el otro era Weasley pero el tercero estaba como desfigurado, Lucius y Bella presionaron a Draco para que identificara a ese muchacho, pensaban que era Potter, pero Draco solo atino a decir que no estaba seguro, yo vi sus ojos y supe que si sabia quien era, pero no lo diría, se que la quería proteger a ella, siempre fue ella la poca luz que tenia mi hijo, pero de pronto todo se salió de control Bella enloqueció mas que de costumbre al ver una espada, gritaba histérica, yo no entendía pero de pronto mando encerrar a los dos chicos y pidió quedarse con Hermione para hablar de chica a chica, aplico varios cruciatus a la chica, ni Draco ni yo podíamos hacer nada, me di cuenta de como mi hijo se tensaba al escuchar los gritos de la niña así que lo tome de los hombros y lo conduje hacia otra habitación, me permitió entrar en su mente y vi todo lo que había pasado, vi que la amaba, me lleve las manos a la boca para no gritar, regresamos a la habitación donde Bellatrix tenía a Hermione, vimos una inscripción en el brazo de la chica le había tatuado *sangre sucia* en el brazo, mi hijo no se podría contener lo note en su mirada, pero de pronto Dobby nuestros ex elfo se los llevo, desde ese dia Draco parecía haber perdido todo, no comía, no dormía, estaba muy mal pero yo no podía hacer nada, se acercaba el inicio de clases en Hogwarts, por ordenes del señor tenebroso Draco tenia que acudir, Severus era el nuevo director y la Batalla Final estallaría en cualquier momento y asi fue, cuando los mortifagos lograron penetrar el catillo no supe de mi hijo, rogaba a Merlín y Morgana estuviera con vida, ya casi al final de la batalla estábamos en el bosque prohibido, llego Harry y el señor tenebroso le dio el avada, yo fui la encargada de verificar si estaba muerto, pero para mi sorpresa no lo estaba, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue preguntarle si Draco estaba vivo y el respondió que si, ante esta noticia, traicione a los mortifagos y le dije al Lord que Potter había muerto, el supo hacer muy bien su papel, llegamos y pude tener a mi hijo a mi lado otra vez, la ultima pelea entre Voldemot y Potter comenzó y nosotros desertamos del lado obscuro, yo solo queria lejar a mi hijo del peligro, termino la Guerra y el seguía perdido en su mundo, tiempo después nos llevaron a juicio fuimos llevados a juicio, primero pase yo quien había sido sentenciada a dos años en Azkaban, era una condena mínima, ese día todos se enteraron que había traicionado al señor Tenebroso, después sigui Draco, su juicio fue un poco más largo pero lo exoneraron casi por completo, solo debía acudir a firmar cada mes, sorprendentemente el Trio de oro como se les comenzó a llamar a Potter, Hermione y Weasley habían testificado a su favor, por no delatarlos en la mansión y Potter al decir que no había podido matar a Dumbledore, entre otras cosas, se supo que el estaba amenazado por Voldemort, por ultimo llego el turno de Lucius el no tenía escapatoria, fue sentenciado al beso, no puedo describir como me sentí, solo supe que no nos dañaría mas.

Dos años después sali de Azkaban, mi hijo me ayudo a no volverme loca, cuando regrese a casa todo fue diferente, mi hijo y yo logramos tener una verdadera relación, a veces le insistí en que la buscara y le devolviera sus recuerdos pero nunca quizo el decía que ella estaba bien con Ronald Weasley, unos años después nos enteramos de que se casaron y ahora tienen dos hijos, por su parte mi hijo hizo su vida al lado de Astoria, una buena muchacha que lo ha ayudado a salir de la tristeza absoluta en la que estaba, tienen un hijo mi querido Scorpius, de el ha sido la idea de hacerle una reunión a su papa, solo los cuatro, Astoria y yo hemos preparado un pastel y la comida preferida de mi hijo, y aunque se que siempre recuerda su amor por Hermione Granger a intentado ser feliz con su esposa, pero cada año se encierra en el despacho y no sale hasta la hora de comida, en estos momentos Scorpius ha ido por el, pero le llego una carta y volvió a entrar a su despacho, ya mas tarde conversare con el sobre esa carta.


	6. Ta amo aunque no se Mucho de ti

**Cap 5 Te amo aunque no se mucho de ti**

El dia de hoy es un dia especial mi papa cumpleaños, junto con mama y la abuela preparamos una comida para el, tengo 6 años y puedo decir que tengo al mejor papa del mundo mágico y del muggle, aunque a veces no se que le pasa, el no habla mucho de cuando era pequeño, cuando le pregunto sobre si aprendio a volar como yo, o le pido que me cuente sobre cuando era pequeño como yo mmm solo me dice que soy igual a el, pero nunca me dice nada mas, a veces creo que tiene muchos secretos y es que aunque soy pequeño me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, se que mama y el hacen todo para que yo sea feliz, hasta han aceptado llevarme a lugares muggles, como hace unos meses conoci una feria, me pude subir a muchos juegos y comi dulces que en el callejón Diagon no venden, también fuimos al zoológico, wow en verdad me fascino ver tantos animalitos juntos aunque me puso triste el que los tuvieran en jaulas enormes, pero mi papa me explico que los muggles lo hacen porque no están acostumbrados a convivir con ellos, que como no los entienden ellos hacen eso, también fuimos a un museo y descubri que no somos tan diferentes aunque ellos creen que nosotros somos obra de su imaginación o crean leyendas y mitos sobre nosotros, si supieran que somos iguales y estamos siempre con ellos, pero bueno los muggles son asi, ahh ya me estaba perdiendo yo estaba contando como es mi papa , bueno el es super, aunque con todos quiere aparentar que no tiene corazón, que no le importan los demás conmigo bueno con mama, abuela y conmigo es diferente, nos demuestra que nos ama, a veces hasta sonríe, el se va a trabajar muy temprano pero siempre llega para comer todos juntos, nos gusta mucho el chocolate, siempre viste de negro y mama dice que se ve muy guapo, que cuando yo crezca sere como el, un gran hombre; pero saben algo mi papa hay días que se nota triste, nunca he sabido porque siempre utiliza camisas de manga larga y algunos días se encierra en su despacho y no permite que nadie entre, no me platica nada sobre mi abuelito ni sobre nadie mas de la familia, el siempre dice que solo somos nosotros cuatro y que no existe mas familia, aunque debo confesar que una vez fui al cuarto prohibido, ese esta en la planta alta de la mansión y ahí encontré muchos retratos y supongo que muchos recuerdos de la familia, encontré notas y cartas de mi papa hacia mi abuelo Lucius, hacia mi abuela y encontré un diario pero estaba sellado, también encontré textos de lo que creo es magia prohibida, tuve que irme cuando Mandy nuestra elfa domestica entro, se que ella no le dira a nadie que estuve ahí además me hizo prometer que no intentaría volver, dijo que papa no queria que nadie estuviera ahí que porque era un cuarto malo.

Ahora mismo mama me ha mandado a hablarle a mi papa, el hoy a estado en su despacho encerrado desde muy temprano, toco la puerta

-Papa.. ¿puedo pasar? – le digo un poco temeroso

-Claro pequeño entra, ven aqui siéntate conmigo – lo mire con gran orgullo

-papa hoy es tu cumpleaños, mama y la abuela te prepararon un pastel, asi que por favor actua feliz y como si no supieras – me puse rojo, no debía decirle del pastel

-Claro hijo y dime ¿de que es mi pastel? –me hizo cosquillas

-ahmm no puedo decirte es sorpresa, vamonos ya anda apurate – rode los ojos al ver que no se iba a parar rápido

-adelantate tu hijo, en un momento te alcanzo – me bajo de su regazo y me dio una palmada en la espalda

-de acuerdo papa pero no tardes ya tengo hambre – me acaricie el estomago, en realidad tenia hambre, eso provoco que papa riera

Sali del despacho de mi papa, pero antes de salir entro una lechuza con una nota, vi que se puso mas serio asi que cerre la puerta, se que cuando papa se pone serio lo mejor es dejarlo solo

Amo tanto a mi papa aunque no conozco mucho de el, siempre sentiré orgullo de ser un Malfoy, porque el me ha enseñado que todos somos iguales y que no debemos tratar mal a nadie, el es una gran persona


	7. Estába a mi Lado

**Cap 6 Estaba a mi lado pero nunca me perteneció**

Este soy yo Ronald Weasley, si en verdad cumplí muchos de mis sueños, me case con la mujer perfecta, aquella que me espero por mucho tiempo y que nunca quise reconocer que la amaba, pero enmendé el error y en la Batalla tuve el valor para besarla y la hice mi novia, después la convertí en mi esposa, quise hacerla feliz todos estos años y sé que logre que lo fuera el mayor tiempo posible, yo sabía que su corazón le había pertenecido a otro, me di cuenta una noche en los años del colegio que baje a las cocinas por un refrigerio nocturno, iba caminando hacia mi sala común cuando la vi con nuestro peor enemigo, se veía tan feliz, tan radiante, creo que fue cuando comprendí todo lo que sentía por ella pero ya era tarde ella no me pertenecía, si no hubiera dejado pasar tantos años, ese día entendí porque se comportaba diferente con todos, salía de la sala común casi al toque impuesto en la escuela, sabía que se veía con él, esos meses se notaba feliz, casi no nos regañaba por nuestras tonterías, no estaba con Ginny ni con Luna, inventaba que tenía muchos deberes o que quería un poco de lectura ligera pero que en la sala común no se podía concentrar ya que había mucho ruido, pero de pronto dejo de actuar rara, sus ojos dejaron de brillar, volvieron las peleas y volvió a centrar su atención en mí, aunque no entendía porque el cambio me sentía feliz, tal vez aun la podía tener, así que tuve una esperanza, volvió a estar incondicionalmente con Harry y conmigo, paso lo de la boda d Fleur y Bill, ese día sentía tantos celos al verla con Krum, pero en el fondo sabía que ella solo lo veía como un amigo, tuvimos que huir con la llegada de los mortifagos, pasamos tantas cosas en la búsqueda de los horrocrux, después paso el maldito día donde nos llevaron a la mansión Malfoy, ahí estaba el Draco Malfoy convertido en una mortifago junto con su familia, la loca de Bellatrix reconoció la espada y nos mandó encerrar a Harry y a mí, pero se quedó con Hermione la torturo no sé por cuanto tiempo , grite hasta quedarme sin voz, maldije mentalmente al desgraciado de Malfoy no hizo nada para ayudarla, todo paso tan rápido después de eso, llego Dobby y nos sacó de ahí, pero ella estaba muy mal, le grabo en el brazo "sangre sucia", me separe de ellos en un momento de enojo, me cegaron los celos hacia mi mejor amigo, los deje a la deriva y de pronto me encontré yo, escondiéndome, huyendo para sobrevivir, hasta que por fin los encontré y regresamos a Hogwarts a la Batalla, cuando entramos a la cámara aproveche y besarla, yo la quería para mí, él no se la merecía, la había hecho sufrir tantos años, nunca lo comente con nadie ni con Harry a pesar de ser mi mejor amigo, siempre guarde ese secreto, nunca se supo de la relación que ella tuvo con el maldito mortifago, persevere para que ella solo estuviera conmigo y lo logre, a fin de cuentas ella quiso estar conmigo,. Me dio dos hermosos hijos Rose y Hugo, pero con el paso de los años me di cuenta que aunque me amaba ella tenía un vacío y no lo entendí hasta hace unas noches en las que ella despertó muy agitada, hacía tiempo que llevábamos más una relación de amigos que de esposos, habíamos dejado de actuar como tales, a pesar de dormir en la misma cama desde hace mucho no teníamos intimidad y bueno platicamos sobre esto, hemos decidido divorciarnos, no tenemos por qué terminar mal, simplemente ya no funciono así que hablaremos con los niños y daremos la noticia a la familia en estos días. Sé que ella no podrá estar con él, ahora está casado y tiene un hijo de la edad de Rose, pero creo que llego el turno de seguir nuestros caminos, mejor ser amigos a convertirnos en enemigos por trivialidades, la amo y es por eso que deseo que se encuentre a sí misma. El único que sabe ya de nuestra decisión es Harry nuestro amigo fiel, sé que él nos ayudara con todo lo que se viene y le ayudara a ella a sobrellevar todo esto, sé que le ha contado de los sueños que tiene con Malfoy y sé que ella le ha pedido verlo para que le explique, esta mañana hable con Harry y estamos casi seguros que el Obliviate que ella sueña fue real y por eso ella solo recordaba lo mal que la había tratado, tal vez después de todo el hizo algo bien, la alejo para que no la dañaran más de lo obtuvo por ser nuestra amiga.


	8. Cambios cruciales

**Cap. 7 Cambios cruciales**

Ciertamente todo había cambiado en pocos días dos familias están en un colapso y todo por los recuerdos que llegaban a la mente de una mujer que creyó tener la mejor vida y ciertamente lo tenía todo, tal vez no era rica pero vivía cómodamente con su marido y sus hijos, contaba con un trabajo en el ministerio de magia, su esposo trabajaba en Sortilegios Weasley además de la fama que habían conseguido desde la segunda Guerra Mágica, pero que le faltaba algo, sus sueños se intensificaron con los años y ese 2012 había sido crucial en la vida de ella, y estaba tan confundida porque aquel individuo que había hecho su vida miserable en el colegio y es que aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta cada palabra que ese rubio le había dicho durante 6 años la habían acabado por completo, hasta unas noches atrás ella había comprendido que como siempre su vida estaba atada a el de una buena o mala manera siempre era el quien se encargaba de cambiar su vida, y es que ella sabía en el fondo de su ser que se sentía sumamente atraída hacia él aunque siempre había utilizado el raciocinio y había escogido el camino indicado, ella siempre tenía en cuenta que nunca podría ser correspondida además ella enterró desde tercer curso ese cariño que crecía en secreto hacia Draco Malfoy, pero con todo lo que sus sueños le había revelado ese sentimiento había resurgido pero sería imposible él estaba casado y aunque ella ya hubiera terminado con Ron, nunca podría tener al que probablemente sería el amor de su vida, además si el había sido capaz de aplicarle un **Obliviate** lo más seguro es que fuera porque nunca la quiso, por eso y solamente para obtener respuestas le había mandado aquella nota

***** Necesito respuestas y solo tú me las puedes dar,**

**Quiero verte y no acepto un NO por respuesta ******

**Hermione Granger**

Solo esas dos líneas que seguían taladrando su mente, no se arrepentía, pero estaba temerosa de lo que ese encuentro pudiera resultar en ella, estaba totalmente jodida, estar esperanzada a lo que él le pudiera decir, es mas no sabía ni siquiera como iniciaría esa conversación.

Lo mejor para distraerse seria ir a tomar un café con Luna, era con la única que podía hablar aparte de Harry, desde hace unos años se habían hecho muy amigas, con ella podía desahogarse sobre todo lo que tenía, de cualquier forma los niños estaban en la Madriguera así que no había ningún problema en salir con ella por unas horas.

Por otro lado en el estudio de la mansión Malfoy, aquel hombre rubio de ya 32 años, intentaba recobrar la razón, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, era imposible que ella recordara, no podía tener tan mala suerte de que después de tanto tiempo ella hubiera recordado esos meses a su lado, maldita sea, aun la amaba y no sabía cómo iba a tener el valor para tenerla cerca y no tirársele encima a besarla y a reclamarla como suya porque si Hermione Granger siempre seria suya, a su manera pero él sabía que ella siempre seria de el aunque estuviera con la comadreja, hizo varia respiraciones para calmarse, lo intentaba pero cada que releía esa nota su corazón parecía desbocarse, su estómago se contraía al punto que sentía que se asfixiaba

***** Necesito respuestas y solo tú me las puedes dar,**

**Quiero verte y no acepto un NO por respuesta ******

**Hermione Granger**

Esas dos líneas fueron suficientes para que aquel hombre maduro flaquera y dejara salir lágrimas de sus bellos ojos grises y es que después de tanto tiempo no sabría cómo tratarla, no podría fingir odiarla cuando era todo lo contrario pero tampoco podía dejar salir todo lo que sentía, por Merlín esa mujer era su cruz, por ella había cambiado, por ella se había propuesto hacer una familia, por ella se volvió un humano con sentimientos, era su crucio personal, toda ella lo descolocaba y ahora al parecer ella recordaba, cómo le iba a explicar que todo había sido por ella, además estaban sus hijos de ella, Scorpius y Astoria, la verdad es que la comadreja no le interesaba pero él no podría hacerle daño a los niños y a su esposa quien se había portado increíble con él, pero es que en verdad si el tuviera la oportunidad de recuperar al amor de si vida podría sacrificar un poco lo demás. Lo mejor sería ir con su familia y más tarde le contestaría a Hermione.

Guardo la carta y salió del despacho ya había hecho esperar bastante a su hijo y de verdad estaba hambriento, al salir lo primero con lo que se topo fue con la mirada de su madre, claro ella al verlo sabía que algo había pasado, pero por ahora no diría nada, quería festejar con ellos su cumpleaños ya después pensaría lo que haría con respecto a los cambios que le esperaba aquella platica inevitable.


	9. Un Festejo de cumpleaños

**Cap 8 Un festejo de cumpleaños**

**Por fin saliste pensamos que teníamos que entrar nosotras por ti** – fue lo primero que dijeron Astoria y Narcissa al ver salir a Draco de su despacho.

**Lo siento tenia asuntos que atender**- fue la débil escusa que propino a las dos mujeres, Scorpius abrazo sus piernas, tomo su mano después y lo acerco a la mesa, estaba puesta la vajilla de plata que solo se utilizaba en los eventos memorables de la familia Malfoy, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba la comida en los platos y un hermoso pastel en el cual se lograba leer perfectamente un

****FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS… TE AMAMOS .. ASTORIA, NARCISSA Y SCROR*****

Sonrió de medio lado e indico que se sentaran. La comida fue sin novedad, hablaban de todo y nada, Scorpius estaba feliz veía como su padre sonreía con los comentarios de su abuela detallando como había venido al mundo Draco y con las pocas anécdotas felices de su niñez, nada podía ir mejor en ese día, se veian como una familia solida y feliz, su padre se notaba diferente.

*Draco*

Ver a mi familia a mi lado en este dia me demostraba el por qué debía estar bien este dia y todos los demás, tenia a mi lado a dos grandes mujeres y a la razón de mi vivir, mi hijo el había sido mi luz durante estos años, no había duda en verdad tenia algo invaluable el amor que en mis primeros 17 años de vida no había podido tener, todo lo que un dia se me había negado ahora estaba a mi lado, aunque no podía sacar de mi cabeza aquella nota de la única mujer a la que había amado de verdad, en verdad podría ser posible que hubiera recordado todo, por Merlin, el no saber que me iba a decir al encontrarme con ella me mataba, queria correr a verla pero no seria apropiado, no en este dia, ya después veria como solucionar aquel lio.

Draco … Draco … Draco … escuche mi nombre y Sali de mis pensamientos, mi madre me veía como queriendo decifrar que era lo que me pasaba pero no podía decir nada, no por el momento hasta tener aquel encuentro con Hermione. Sali totalmente de mis pensamientos y volvi a centrarme en disfrutar la convivencia con mi familia, por fin mi hijo había saciado el apetito veroz que tenia, aveces me preguntaba de donde había sacado aquel estomago mi hijo, ni su madre ni yo comíamos tanto pero el parecía estar en engorda, aunque en realidad mi hijo era tan parecido a mi, pero solo en apariencia, el contaba con mucho amor y nunca podría tener la obscuridad que yo tuve a su edad, me lo prometi desde que intente construir una familia, yo no seria nunca como mi padre, después de tantos años le seguía odiando igual, a pesar de que sentencie que estaba muerto para mi cuando lo visite en su celda antes de recibir el beso del dementor.

Llego el tiempo de partir el pastel, Scor estaba impaciente seguía con hambre a pesar de haber devorado su comida, queria mas, sobretodo si de chocolate se trataba, hasta en eso se parecía a mi amaba tanto el chocolate como a su escoba nueva, seguimos charlando un rato mas, en verdad que este dia no lo olvidaría nunca, hasta yo cooperaba mas en mi festejo, sonreía verdaderamente y eso no paso desapercibido para mi esposa y mi madre quienes no me quitaban la vista desde que Sali del despacho.

Dando casi las 7 de la noche Scor estaba cansado y subio a su habitación, no sin antes abrazarme nuevamente, desearme feliz cumpleaños y diciendo que me amaba, wow ese hijo mio era el único que podía acabar con la pared de hielo que colocaba siempre, le di un beso y le dije que también lo amaba.

*Narcissa*

Este cumpleaños se sentía diferente, mi hijo estaba diferente, sonreía con naturalidad, como hace mucho no lo hacia, hablaba con nosotros, no cabia duda que el mejor regalo que la vida le pudo dar fue mi nieto, era el único que hacia que Draco doblegara su frialdad y se mostrara calido, ver su rostro contemplando su pastel fue increíble, amo a mi hijo mas que a nada en el mundo y saber que ahora estaba bien me hacia feliz aunque yo siempre sabría que el extrañaba a Hermione Granger, su único amor, porque no soy tonta se perfectamente que mi hijo no ama a su esposa, la quiere pero no la ama, ella misma lo sabe y no se porque pero asi lo ha aceptado. Pero me mantiene algo preocupada la carta que le llego a Draco, espero que podamos hablar y que no sea nada malo, mi hijo se muestra feliz con su vida después de toda la obscuridad que tuvo, no seria justo que volviera a sufrir, no ya no, yo no permitiré que le pase nada mientras yo siga con vida, Gracias a Merlin que Lucius ya no puede dañarnos, a pesar de que lo ame tanto, no siento remordimiento de saber que le dieron el beso, al contrario siento alivio de que al fin mi hijo y yo podamos compartir tiempo sin preocupaciones.

*Astoria*

Amo ver a Draco y a mi hijo felices, resplandecientes como hoy, se que desde hace mucho el no es a fin a festejar su cumpleaños pero desde que Scor tomo conciencia, Draco a permitido celebrarlo y eso me hace feliz, el ver la cara de los dos cuando disfrutan de una velada tranquila y en familia es de lo mejor que me puede pasar, soy muy feliz de que mi familia por fin pueda disfrutar de la felicidad que se nos esta brindando, que mi esposo disfrute de la segunda oportunidad que le dio la vida, se que la extraña y que por eso estuvo gran parte del dia en el despacho porque aun después de tanto tiempo la ama, ella siempre será el amor de su vida y no me molesta, ni me da coraje porque se que a pesar de ese amor que siente por ella, el esta atento a mi hijo y a mi, que a mi me quiere y que soy su apoyo, porque con el vivi mi cuento de fantasia, el príncipe se fijo en mi para crear su nueva historia, después de estos años de convivencia nos hemos hecho amigos, complices algo que muchos matrimonios sangre pura no pueden, el y yo convivimos en armonía porque nos sentimos bien uno con el otro. Este dia claramente quedara en mi memoria por siempre .


	10. Rememorando los sueños

**Cap. 9 Rememorando los sueños**

Luna llego a casa de Hermione, acordaron decidir juntas a donde ir, de pronto ya no querían un café lo mejor sería una buena cerveza de mantequilla, así que salieron con dirección al caldero chorreante, de cualquier modo los niños estaban seguros y ellas en verdad necesitaban relajarse.

Entraron al establecimiento pidieron dos jarras y se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas para poder hablar sin problemas, se sentaron una frente a la otra, cuando el camarero dejo las jarras y sirvió los primeros jarros se retiró dejándolas solas para poder hablar.

**¿Cómo has estado Hermy?** –fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Luna

**Bien aunque sigo intentando entender todo lo que me pasa, ya he hablado con Ron y se mudara, ya no somos pareja, creo que en realidad solo somos amigos, nos queremos como tal y pues amamos a nuestros hijos pero ya no hay amor entre nosotros **– contesto la castaña un tanto nerviosa y preocupada.

**Y ya pensaron como se lo dirán a los niños, bueno será raro para ellos que sus papas se dejen** –quedo pensativa unos minutos Luna – **pero claro que será lo mejor para los cuatro, así evitaran que después vean problemas o algo parecido entre ustedes, después de todo mejor que vean que se quieren aunque ya no de igual forma.**

**Lo se amiga, pero creo que me preocupa más la reacción de los demás, bueno Harry y tú ya lo saben, pero nadie más sabe nada, pensamos decírselos la próxima semana – **dio un sorbo de su cerveza – **espero que lo tomen mejor de lo que esperamos, me dolería mucho perder a mi familia, los Weasley se han convertido en mi familia desde antes de que Ron y yo fuéramos pareja.**

**No te preocupes amiga, todo saldrá bien, contaras siempre con mi apoyo, pero ahora bien quiero que me cuentes esos sueños o revelaciones, vaya que me has tomado por sorpresa con eso del **Obliviate**, crees que Malfoy y tu hayan tenido que ver, en realidad crees que sean recuerdos –** ahora fue Luna quien tomo un sorbo de su cerveza, sus ojos azules brillaban esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

**Pues los sueños comenzaron hace aproximadamente 3 años, en un inicio cuando despertaba no recordaba que soñaba solo unos ojos grises que me veían con lágrimas, después recordaba poco de los sueños pero esos ojos seguían siempre en mi mente y por ultimo este último año cuando despertaba recordaba no todo pero creo que si lo esencial, en algunas ocasiones me veía con Draco en la biblioteca leyendo o escribiendo algo pero eso si no recuerdo que escribía, a veces estábamos en el árbol cerca del lago abrazados y besándonos, también peleas entre él y yo pero no nos insultábamos peleábamos y gritábamos pero nunca un insulto, después también lo veía con la marca y le comenzaba a gritar que como nos hacía esto, uno de los más felices fue uno donde cerca del lago el me esperaba y me llevaba a una sala no sé dónde queda pero estaba hermosamente decorada con velas y en medio una mesa con una vela en medio y una caja verde con plata, al fondo una cama –**para su relato para ver a su amiga, a quien le seguían brillando los ojos … le hizo señas para que continuara, en estos momentos Hermione estaba con las mejillas rojas, pero siguió – **después nos estábamos besando, pero no recuerdo si me acosté con él, no sé qué más paso, después de ese sueño continuaron otros donde yo tenía un anillo y me veía feliz con él, creo que lo amaba, pero supongo que todo fue a escondidas porque ninguno de ustedes lo sabía, no sé qué hacer Luna, necesito saber qué fue lo que paso con Malfoy, imagínate si me entregue a él, que tal que solo jugo conmigo, no no no … en verdad que ya no aguanto esto, tu eres la única que sabe todo esto, obviamente a Harry y a Ron les conté pequeñas cosas, solo a ti te tengo la confianza, - **Luna se paró y la abrazo, tomo su cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo, cuando Hermione recupero el aliento se sentó y continuo con la última parte de su relato – **después de eso tuve otros sueños donde estábamos en junto al lago, yo acariciaba su cabello y lo abrazaba, recuerdo haber pronunciado varias veces *TE AMO* y el me correspondía de igual manera, pero ayer en la noche soñé con la muerte de Dumbledore, yo estaba llorando y le gritaba a Draco, él me decía que me amaba pero no podía exponernos de esa manera y después escuche el **Obliviate**, desperté peor que otras noches, sudaba horrible y tenía mucho frio, Ron me ayudo a recuperarme y después por la mañana hablamos y tomamos la decisión, debo aceptar que me sorprendió su reacción por un momento pensé que me gritaría pero no, se mostró totalmente tranquilo y me apoyo en todo momento, fue opción del llevar a los niños a la madriguera para poder hablar. Amiga me siento mal con Ron, él no se merece esto que le estoy haciendo, es bueno y yo –**hundo su rostro en sus manos y comenzó a llorar, nuevamente luna se acercó a ella-

**No amiga tú no eres mala, y si lo de Ron contigo no funciono no fue culpa de ninguno, además tu no recordabas nada de Malfoy, más que lo mal que te trato en el colegio, no te sientas mal contigo misma porque tú no tienes culpa de nada, en el momento que lo tuyo con Ron se dio fue porque asi lo sentiste, no debes juzgarte ni pensar otra cosa, lo de Malfoy esta moviendo tu mundo y eso no es tu culpa eso entiéndelo. Ahora bien dime que piensas hacer, ¿hablaras con Malfoy? ¿Crees que te conteste con la verdad? –** Luna seguía abrazando a Hermione, solo se separó de ella cuando la castaña comenzó a hablar

**Le he mandado una nota, pidiendo vernos, espero que me diga la verdad solo él me puede responder cada una de mis dudas, solo él me puede decir que fue lo que realmente paso y me deberá explicar porque hizo lo que hizo, por ahora solo espero su respuesta para vernos, no deseo causarle problemas con su familia, suficiente con lo que he hecho ya con la mia. – **fue lo último que comento la castaña, después de eso las dos continuaron bebiendo en silencio cada una asimilando y viendo las posibilidades de todo lo que en sueños veía Hermione, era bien sabido que Draco Malfoy no había matado a Dumbledore, que no había traicionado al trio con Bellatrix, pero tampoco había hecho nada para ayudarla cuando fue torturada y en la batalla estaba el presente cuando Grabbe convoco el fuego mágico, también cuando Voldemort llego con el cuerpo de Harry él se unió al grupo de mortifagos, pero si eran verdad los sueños de Hermione tal vez él estaba sufriendo por cada uno de sus actos.

Pasaron un tiempo más pagaron y salieron rumbo a casa de Hermione, Luna sabía que no podía dejar sola a su amiga en un momento como ese, ella estaba casi segura que todo era verdad y hasta cierto punto sentía dolor por Malfoy, tal vez hubiera sido tanto el amor por su amiga que sacrifico su felicidad para que ella tuviera la oportunidad que Ron le daba, a pesar de siempre verse en otro mundo Luna era una bruja especial, podía ver cosas donde nadie, su inocencia la hacía poder ver más allá de los ojos de la gente, a pesar de ahora estar casa y tener a sus gemelos ella continuaba con esa inocencia en su alma y en sus ojos.

Llegaron a la casa de Hermione, subieron a la habitación y continuaron hablando de cómo estaban los niños, que tal les iba en sus trabajos, gracias a Merlin, a Hermione le habían otorgado tres días de descanso ya que había tenido que salir de viaje días antes para solucionar un problema con los hombres lobo en Siberia y había tenido unos inconvenientes pero todo lo había podido solucionar, asi que su jefe le había otorgado esos días bien merecidos y Luna no tendría expedición asi que estaba perfecto, tendrían tiempo, por otro lado Ron iba a salir con Harry obviamente también necesitaba a su mejor amigo.


	11. No puedo obligarla

**Cap. 10 No la puedo obligar**

En la casa d los gritos se encontraban Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, enfrascados en una plática sobre cierta castaña, bebían con ímpetu whisky de fuego, la decisión tomada en la mañana ahora le atormentaba de una forma indescifrable, y es que aunque amaba a Hermione Granger, no pretendía obligarla a estar con él.

**Haber Ron, que paso en realidad, como es que se dejan así como así, después de este tiempo de casados, por Merlín tienen dos niños, que piensan decirles – **Harry se encontraba totalmente contrariado, sabía que sus amigos se amaban y no entendía como ahora por sueños de su mejor amiga tomaban la decisión de separarse.

**Sabes hay muchas cosas que no sabes, en verdad y como lo hablamos por la mañana, ese obliviate que ella recuerda estoy seguro que si lo pronuncio Malfoy, y es que en verdad ellos estuvieron juntos en el colegio- **debía decirlo, necesitaba que alguien más lo supiera y quien mejor que su mejor amigo para poder desahogarse … Harry lo miraba totalmente sorprendido, como era posible que su mejor amiga hubiera estado con su peor enemigo **– Harry no se en realidad que paso pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ella lo amo y él a ella, recuerdas cuando se desaparecía en las noches, cuando ponía uno y mil pretextos para desaparecerse de la sala común o que no dejaba que la acompañáramos a la biblioteca o el anillo que comenzó a usar, pues todo ese tiempo estuvo con él, hasta el día de la muerte de Dumbeldore, después de ahí ella volvió a ser quien era, nunca entendí, pero con cada uno de sus sueños descubrí que había pasado en realidad, creo que por una vez en su vida Malfoy hizo algo bien, y la dejo para que fuera feliz conmigo, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie pero yo una vez los vi cuando bajaba a las cocinas, estaban juntos riendo y ella lucia tan hermosa, después los seguí varios días, iban al lago, leían, hablaban y se besaban, también los vi en la biblioteca, la verdad fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que amaba a Hermione, pero pensé que la había perdido, hasta que después de lo del director volvió a ser la misma y volvió a centrar su atención en nosotros, se volvió a mostrar interesada en mi, en realidad no lo entendía pero me sentía feliz de haberla recuperado, fue por eso que desde ahí intente estar con ella lo mejor posible, por eso en la batalla la bese y fue por eso que no descanse hasta que aceptara pasar su vida a mi lado, fui feliz todo este tiempo pero hace tres años comenzaron sus sueños en un inicio ella no recordaba nada, solo hablaba de unos ojos grises, al siguiente año recordaba no se que tanto pero sé que recordaba porque comenzó a hacer preguntas y este ultimo año ha sido sin lugar a dudas el momento definitivo y con lo de ayer no me cabe la menor duda que ella ha recordado si no todo por lo menos lo esencial, y aunque sé que el está casado sé también que es el único que le puede regresar la paz a mi esposa, se que le escribió una nota pidiendo verlo, se que ella está con Luna, acordaron verse, pero acepto que tengo miedo de lo que ese reencuentro pueda causar en la vida de todos, la amo pero no puedo obligarla a seguir conmigo, no puedo hacer que me ame incondicionalmente, yo se que al recuperar su memoria tal vez regrese su amor por el y me duele saber que la perderé para siempre por eso prefiero ser su amigo, por mi, por ella, por los niños, por la familia –**finalizo su relato, confesó a su mejor amigo sus miedos y sobre todo lo que el sabia sobre su supuesto ex enemigo y su ahora esposa. Siguió tomando whisky como si fuera agua, ahora solo quería encontrar el confort del alcohol

**Haber Ron me estás diciendo que durante un tiempo del colegio Hermione estuvo con Malfoy, sabiendo que era un mortifago, que odiaba a los hijos de muggles, y que tu lo sabías pero no dijiste nada –** Harry no daba crédito a todo lo que su amigo le había dicho, no podía creer que su mejor amiga les hubiera ocultado algo, que se hubiera enamorado de quien menos debía, y es que no era posible el siempre se había dado cuenta de que su amiga amaba a Ron desde segundo curso, los dos se amaban aunque no se atrevieran a decírselo, pero ahora la revelación de su amigo lo tenía descolocado totalmente, claro que recordaba cuando Hermione se ausentaba casi al toque de queda, cuando no permitía que la acompañaran a la biblioteca y sobre todo cuando comenzó a usar un anillo, claro ahora entendía los colores, era color plata con brillantes verdes y rojos, era el símbolo del amor entre ellos Slytherin y una Gryffindor, no podía creerlo, como demonios no se había dado cuenta, como diablos no había evitado todo eso, pero bueno ella había elegido, se había casado con Ron, tenían una familia, el mismo Malfoy tenía su vida aparte, pero bueno tenia que apoyar a sus amigos, sabia que Luna estaba ahorita intentando ayudar a Hermione ojala toda la familia lo entienda y no haya problemas mayores, que bueno que aviso a Ginny que estaría con Ron toda la noche – **amigo sabes que cuentas conmigo y pues entiendo que la amas y por eso nunca dijiste nada, es increíble que lo estes tomando de esta manera, pensé que ibas a gritar, maldecir y hasta tendríamos un duelo, pero veo que en realidad ya eres un hombre, y me da gusto que prefieras vivir en paz sin problemas que les puedan afectar a tus hijos, ahora amigo terminemos estas botellas que aun necesitamos el calor del whisky de fuego, para poder entender lo que esta pasando y mañana veremos que pasa, iremos por Hermy para desayunar en la madriguera.**

**Gracias amigo, no cabe duda que siempre has estado conmigo a pesar de las veces que me porte mal contigo en el colegio o cuando los abandone en la búsqueda de los horrocrux **– Ron por primera vez en todo el dia vio a los ojos a su amigo, su confidente a su hermano y sin mas que decir se dieron un abrazo, donde no existían mas palabras, Harry sabia que su amigo era lo que necesitaba, a pesar de ser ya un hombre de familia, su amigo conservaba ciertas actitudes infantiles y ahora mas que nunca debía estar con el.

Terminaron con la dotación de whisky de fuego, fumaron un poco y se dispusieron a descansar, no tenían que ir a laborar, bueno Ron había renunciado al ministerio para centrarse en la tienda de Sortilegios, en realidad a pesar de ser un buen auror la verdad le gustaba mas eso de ayudar a George después de la muerte de Fred era la única forma de poder ayudar a su hermano y así distraerse, además con su hermano no peligraba su vida como en las misiones y ahora con lo de su divorcio no tendría que soportar las preguntas incomodas de la gente, lo que menos quería es que la gente se acercara para enterarse del chisme.


	12. Mis Revelaciones, mis miedos

**Cap. 11 Mis revelaciones, mis miedos, regresa mi pasado**

Astoria se despidió de Draco y Narcissa, el día había sido agotador y deseaba ir a descansar, dio un beso y un abrazo a su marido y subió a su habitación. Cuando desapareció de las escaleras, Narcissa se acercó a su hijo, sabía que tenían que hablar, había notado cierto temor en sus ojos y quería saber si era por aquella lechuza que llego en la tarde.

**Draco, ¿qué tienes?, dime de quien era la nota que te llego, dudo que haya sido una felicitación – **miro a su hijo con ternura, quería en verdad saber que le pasaba a su hijo.

**Madre, era de ella – **fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de que gruesas lagrimas surcaran sus ojos.

**¿Pero que te ha escrito para que estés así? –** abrazo a su hijo, queriendo consolarlo, a pesar de ser un hombre para ella siempre seria su pequeño.

**Aquí no hablaremos, puede que nos escuchen, vamos al despacho - **tomo a su madre de la mano y entraron al despacho, él se sirvió un poco de whisky de fuego. Estando los dos sentados comenzó a hablar – **esta mañana como tantas otras estuve pensando y recodando todo lo que paso, la amo como nunca podre amar a nadie, pero ella está con él, yo mismo la aleje de mí, yo afronte las consecuencias de mis decisiones, pero cuando salía con Scor me llego una nota de ella - ** le tendió la nota a su madre, quien solo atino a contener un grito por la sorpresa de leer esas palabras, y por lo que estas podrían enmarcar.

**¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Crees que en realidad haya recordado? ¿Qué le dirás? Es obvio que ella busca una explicación y tú eres el único que se la puede dar -** le regreso la nota a su hijo, quien la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía concebir ver a su hijo en ese estado, era como si le apuñalaran el corazón.

**Pienso verme con ella, aun no sé qué tanto puede haber recordado, si es que lo ha hecho, he estado lleno de pensamientos e ideas todo el día, tal vez no hice bien el hechizo, tal vez una parte de mi quería que no me olvidara, no lo sé madre y ahora en realidad no entiendo que voy a hacer, no quiero destruir su familia ni la mía, aunque ansió tanto estar con ella, besarla y decirle que nunca la he dejado de amar – **suspiro, seco sus lágrimas y dio un buen trago a su bebida, olvidando la quemazón que esta le provoco en la garganta; miro a su madre, se paró de su asiento y la abrazo.

**Hijo creo que es hora de que me cuentes la verdad, solo así te poder ayudar, sé que lo que me mostraste aquella vez no es lo único, necesito y necesitas de una vez por todas sacar el dolor que tienes dentro, tu pasado aun te lastima, sé que tienes miedo, pero debes enfrentarlo como el hombre que ahora eres, te lo debes a ti y a ella, yo sabía que tu dedicación a molestarla no era natural, pero cegada por la autoridad de tu padre no pude ayudarte en ese momento, pero ahora quiero que sepas que haré todo lo necesario para que tú seas feliz, pasara lo que tenga que pasar, se dirán lo que se necesite y deberán asumir las consecuencias de todo - ** soltó a su hijo y lo deposito en la silla contigua a ella, el solo asintió con la cabeza.

**Efectivamente madre, el que la molestara tanto a ella era porque desde un inicio hubo algo que me hacía verla siempre pero sabía que no era lo correcto, no podría un sangre pura estar con una hija de muggles, era una aberración para la familia, pero tampoco podía alejarme de ella, así que la única forma de mantenerla cerca era molestándola, odiaba como siempre estaba en mi cabeza, y por más que la intentara alejar no podía porque siempre era la primera de la clase, la primera en contestar, la primera en defender a Potter y Weasley, nunca pude sacarla de mi cabeza y peor aún se fue metiendo en mi corazón durante los años del colegio, en segundo me odie cuando le dije que ella sería la siguiente en morir por el basilisco, porque tiempo después fue petrificada, acudía por las noches a verla, eso nunca nadie lo supo, después en tercero me golpeo y no me defendí, y no por tenerle miedo si no porque nunca podría hacerle daño, en cuarto moría de celos cuando la veía con Krum, el como él pudo acudir al baile con ella, esa vez se veía hermosa, fue cuando por fin comprendí lo que sentía por ella y me dio miedo de que mi padre se enterara, en quinto paso lo del ministerio y pensé que le harían algo, pero siempre pudo salir de cada aprieto, siempre fue más inteligente que todos, pero ya en sexto no pude aguantar y una semana después de iniciar las clases me propuse acercarme, la encontré como siempre en la biblioteca pude ir acercándome a ella, nos veíamos todas las noches, a veces íbamos a la biblioteca o al lago, en un mes ya éramos novios y yo me sentía muy feliz a pesar de los problemas, mis problemas como era la misión de matar a Dumbledore y el que ustedes tuvieran que estar aquí, bueno que tu estuvieras a merced de ese psicópata y la loca de tu hermana, pero con ella era realmente feliz, no veía mi vida lejos de ella, por eso una noche prepare una velada en un aula vacía que encontré, la arregle para ella y para mí, y le entregue un anillo como símbolo del amor que le tenía, el anillo aun lo conservo, después ella vio la marca de mi brazo, peleamos y nos dijimos cosas muy hirientes pero a pesar de todo ella me perdono y siguió a mi lado, sus amigos ni se imaginaban lo que teníamos ya que nunca se nos vio juntos, después paso la muerte del director, regrese a verla, sabía que tal vez sería la última vez que la viera así que ella supo que no había sido yo pero si supo que yo deje entrar a los mortifagos, volvimos a pelear y aun así quería quedarse conmigo, me propuso irnos pero yo no podía hacerlo no sabiendo que tú estabas en peligro, así que tome mi última decisión y aplique el Obliviate, ella se desmayó así que la lleve a su habitación, deposite un último beso, le quite el anillo y me marche, lo demás creo que ya lo sabes, estuve sin saber de ella hasta que los estúpidos carroñeros los trajeron aquí, aun no puedo quitarme de la cabeza sus gritos y aquella imagen donde ella está sobre tu alfombra llena de sangre y lágrimas, no puedo olvidar lo que Bellatrix le hizo, después llego la Guerra y con ello su relación con Weasley, fue lo mejor para ella, ella merecía ser feliz y conmigo nunca lo iba a poder ser. Nunca he perdido detalle de ella, siempre he estado al tanto de su vida, se lo prometí aquella vez y lo seguiré haciendo. – **termino su relato, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y un anillo en la mano derecha, aquel símbolo del amor que le tiene aún a la castaña, su madre no perdió detalle de nada, por primera vez su hijo exponía sus sentimientos, por primera vez se enteraba de todo lo que había callado estos años y por primera vez se daba cuenta que su hijo era el que más había perdido con la Guerra, y todo por culpa del maldito de Lucius que siempre lo obligo a seguir un camino que él no quería, pero que según todos era el indicado, fue después de aquel relato que se dio cuenta de cuánto daño le habían hecho a su hijo y que ella nunca tuvo el valor de defenderlo

**Hijo gracias por contármelo, y te juro que de ahora en adelante te ayudare, por Merlín, si el destino los está uniendo es por algo, sé que los dos tienen familia pero por algo pasan las cosas y quiero que sepas que yo estaré a tu lado en cualquier decisión que tengas que tomar de ahora en adelante**.- abrazo nuevamente a su hijo, seco su lágrimas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidió que si el destino de su hijo era estar con aquella mujer, ella no sería quien para evitarlo al contrario, haría todo porque ellos recuperaran un poco o todo lo que habían perdido.

**Sabes madre tengo miedo de verla, tengo miedo de lo que me diga, una de las posibilidades es que me odie más de lo que pueda soportar, no quiero que ella me desprecie, no puedo afrontar el que ella no soporte ni siquiera verme después de que nos veamos, no podre recuperarme si todo sale mal –**alzo el rostro para ver a su madre, quien lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos

**Hijo no podrás saber que pasara hasta que no la veas, algo que si te puedo aconsejar es que le digas toda la verdad, que no le ocultes nada, solo así ella podrá entender porque hiciste todo y solo así podrá descubrir que es lo que sientes por ella, no escatimes en ningún detalle, dile todo y sé que ella te sabrá perdonar, tal vez no sea fácil pero sé que lo hará, ahora ve a dormir que lo necesitas, ya mañana con la cabeza fría podrás tomar la decisión y verte con ella - ** le dio un beso a su hijo y se levantó para salir del despacho.

Draco se quedó un rato más, tomando whisky de fuego, pensando e intentando entender que es lo que pasaba y tomo la decisión de al siguiente día responder la nota para verse con el amor de su vida.


	13. Un dia en familia

**Cap. 12 Un día en familia por los viejos tiempos**

Eran ya las ocho de la mañana cuando una castaña despertó, a su lado se encontraba despertando una de sus mejores amigas, las dos sonreían como hace mucho no, sobre todo la primera que después de haber descargado toda la bomba que tenía en su cabeza se sentía realmente aliviada aunque aún en su pecho sentía un gran hueco por lo que ocurriría a partir de ahora, tenía miedo de todo lo que conllevaría ver a su ex compañero de colegio y peor aun lo que él le fuera a decir, tenía miedo que él se burlara de ella, que le dijera que estaba loca o peor aún que le inventara cosas para hacerla sufrir a final de cuentas desconocía totalmente lo que aquella cabeza platinada tuviera adentro y peor aún no sabía si su corazón seguía tan de piedra como antes.

**Buenos días amiga, ¿Cómo amaneciste? ahh Hermy, debemos arreglarnos, quedamos de ir a la madriguera a desayunar, no han de tardar Harry y Ron en llegar por nosotras – **se levantó para dirigirse a bañar – **bueno en lo que me baño puedes dormir un poco si así lo prefieres, pero en cuanto salga deberás arreglarte.**

**Bien amiga, me siento un poco más tranquila, solo espero que Malfoy responda pronto, no puede escapar de esto – **deposito un beso en la mejilla de su amiga y se volvió a recostar, mientras su amiga se bañaba, volvió a su mente los ojos grises y algunos recuerdos, rodo una lagrima por su mejilla y cerró los ojos.

Pasados unos minutos, salió Luna con un bello vestido blanco y un torerito azul – **Hermy ya estoy lista ahora es tu turno de arreglarte, sabes que Molly se molestara si llegamos tarde y peor aún los niños estarán impacientes de verte, ya sabes que no pueden vivir sin ti.**

La castaña salió de la cama y despejo su mente con un baño de agua tibia, en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba lista, llevaba unos jeans azules, una blusa roja y el cabello en una coleta. Estaban terminando de arreglar el cuarto cuando se escuchó la voz de Harry que las llamaba desde la planta baja. Las dos se apresuraron a bajar a su encuentro.

**Hola Hermy, ¿Cómo estás? – **fue el saludo que dio Harry al ver a la castaña,

**Bien Harry y tú que tal la noche –** quería hacer platica antes de salir camino a ver a sus hijos y a su familia política.

**Todo bien amiga. - ** cortó la distancia entre ellos y la abrazo tan fuerte como sabía que si amiga lo necesitaba para darle ánimos y la fuerza que necesitaba.

En esos momentos entro Ron, con un semblante mejor al del día anterior, Harry y Hermione se separaron.

**Hola, ¿Qué tal tu noche? – **fue la forma de saludar del pelirrojo.

**Bien ya todo mucho mejor - ** contesto la castaña a su aun esposo.

**Será mejor que nos vayamos, Molly debe estar esperándonos – **atino a decir Luna para aligerar la tensión que se sentía en esos momentos. Los cuatro se dispusieron a entrar en la chimenea para ir por polvos flu... **la madriguera – **menciono Harry para poder desaparecer de la casa, minutos después llegaron a su destino, ya se escuchaba la voz de la matriarca de la familia llamando a todos al desayuno, pronto fueron bajando el Sr. Weasley, Hugo y Rose ya arreglados, mientras que por la puerta iban entrando George, Angelina, Fred II, Roxanne, entraron al comedor y ya estaban ahí Ginny, Teddy, James, Albus y Lily así como también los gemelos de Luna, Lysander y Lorcan quienes se habían quedado en la madriguera. Después de los respectivos saludos por parte de la familia se sentaron a desayunar en perfecta tranquilidad.

**Mama, podemos ir a la librería del callejón Diagon, quiero un nuevo cuento –** dijo Rose a Hermione , era tan parecida a ella, de hecho era como una copia de Hermione solo que con los ojos azules y el cabello rojo, en todo lo demás era tan idéntica a su madre, mientras Hugo era idéntico a Ron

**Claro hija pero más tarde ahora termina tu desayuno, además recuerda que debemos ir a comprar ropa para ti y para tu hermano –** su hija asintió con la cabeza mientras Hugo corrió a abrazarla y besarla, había prometido a sus hijos ir de compras cuando regresara de su viaje. – **Ron ¿vendrás con nosotros? –** se dirigió a su marido, habían acordado ir todos juntos pero con los acontecimientos no sabía si el aun querría ir con ellos.

**Claro, ya habíamos quedado, George no te importa si me paso más tarde por la tienda – **se dirigió a su hermano, aunque trabajaran juntos no podía tomar decisiones así como así.

**No te preocupes, tomate el día, ya mañana hacemos el trabajo nuevo, además mis sobrinos merecen tener un día de familia y no pienso quitarles a su papa - ** contesto George dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a sus sobrinos consentidos, Hugo le recordaba tanto a Fred que a pesar de adorar a sus sobrinos obviamente Hugo era su consentido. Los niños dieron saltitos hasta llegar y besar a su tío.

Terminaron de desayunar y se fueron despidiendo, Luna fue la primera en salir con sus hijos debían ir con su esposo, después George con Angelina ya que ella le ayudaría a atender la tienda mientras los niños se quedaban con Molly, Harry salió con el Sr Weasley debían ir al Ministerio, Ginny se quedaría es casa con su madre y los niños. Los últimos en abandonar la madriguera fue la familia Weasley-Granger.

Llegaron al callejón Diagon, Hermione y Ron caminaban tomados de la mano, ella llevaba de la mano a Hugo y Rose iba de la mano de su padre, primero acudieron a la biblioteca, solo entraron Hermione y su hija, mientras Ron y Hugo iban a la tienda de escobas.

**Mama puedo llevar varios, los acabo muy rápido y si tú tienes que volver al trabajo papá no querrá traerme por mas – **se acercó Rose con seis libros en los brazos.

**Claro hija, pero recuerda que en la casa tenemos muchos más libros y aun no terminas con todos los que tienes ahí, y aunque acepte venir a comprar más, no puedes decir que no tienes que leer –** deposito un beso en la cabeza de su hija.

**Si mama pero es que no todos me gustan o me aburro mucho. –**finalizo la niña depositando los libros en el mostrador para que su madre pagara.

Salieron con dos bolsas, una llevaba libros de Rose y la otra lectura ligera para Hermione. Se encontraron con Ron y Hugo para ir a comprar ropa. Después de recorrer todo el callejón, salieron contentos con ropa para los cuatro, después fueron a comprar helado, habían acordado regresar a casa a ver películas muggles que tanto les gustaban a los niños. No cabía duda era un día especial, un día en familia, tal vez la última salida de esa forma eso lo tenían claro los dos adultos de esa familia, por lo cual habían decidido disfrutar de esos momentos, ya por la noche hablarían ellos sobre los términos del divorcio, ahora solo querían disfrutar a sus pequeños.

De lo que ellos no se habían dado cuenta fue que unos ojos grises los seguían desde que estaban en la heladería, al parecer no eran los únicos que habían querido disfrutar de un día en familia y mucho menos imaginaban que los mismos pensamientos que había en sus cabezas los tenía aquel individuo.


	14. Una nueva escoba, sin helado

**Cap. 13 La primera escoba, un helado y un recuerdo en familia**

Eran ya las ocho y treinta de la mañana, Draco, Astoria, Narcissa y Scorpius se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente, el día anterior había sido un gran día para todos, diferente a otros años ya que Draco había estado bastante cooperativo en su festejo de cumpleaños y había permitido más muestras de cariño por parte de su familia hacia él.

**¿Qué tal tu noche hijo? ¿Pudiste dormir bien? – **Narcissa fue la primera en irrumpir el silencio que había en la mesa.

**Si madre, todo bien – **fue la débil pero verdadera respuesta que el rubio podía dar.

**Papá, recuerdas que me dijiste que hoy iríamos por mi primera escoba, ya no quiero practicar en la de bebes, ahora quiero una para un niño grande como yo – **Scorpius tenía una gran sonrisa –**además quiero un helado de chocolate con menta –** finalizo el niño poniendo ojos de anhelación.

**Claro hijo, cuando terminemos de desayunar iremos al callejón Diagon, madre, Astoria ¿ustedes irán o tienen algún compromiso**? – dijo Draco, su voz denotaba cierta curiosidad, había acodado llevar a Scor pero no les había preguntado a ellas si querían acompañarlos.

**Claro que iremos, no podemos perdernos la cara de Scor al ver su primera escoba - **contestaron las dos mujeres, con una sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo en los ojos, tenía mucho tiempo que no acudían en familia a realizar compras – **además quiero también un helado, tiene mucho que no vamos al callejón todos juntos – **termino diciendo Narcissa.

Casi paso una hora cuando terminaron su desayuno y subieron las dos mujeres a arreglarse, Draco y Scor salieron al jardín mientras esperaban que bajaran aquellas mujeres. Siendo las 10:30 de la mañana dejaron la mansión, fueron en la red flu para llegar más rápido, Draco ya había encargado la escoba perfecta para Scor, no muy veloz pero tampoco muy lenta, ligera y no ostentosa para un niño de su edad.

Entraron los cuatro al establecimiento, estaba casi vacía por lo cuan Draco se dirigió al encargado.

**Buenos días Sr. Milán, he venido por el pedido que deje la semana pasada, ¿ya lo tendrá? -** dijo Draco a un hombre de unos 30 años aproximadamente, alto, delgado, cabellos castaño.

**Buenos días Sr. Malfoy, si claro la he tenido desde antier, solo que no sabía si mandársela a su domicilio, pero permítame unos minutos y se la entrego - ** contesto el hombre, se dirigió a una bodega al fondo del mostrados y minutos más tarde regreso con la escoba en mano, se la entregó a Draco.

**Gracias –** menciono Draco cuando el Sr. Milán le entregaba la escoba, después se dirigió a su hijo – **bien Scor aquí está tu escoba, espero seas prudente al usarla, no quiero que te lastimes –** se la entregó a su hijo, lo cargo y le dio un abrazo.

**Gracias papá, es perfecta, te amo - ** dijo el niño respondiéndole el abrazo a su padre. Viendo aquella escena Narcissa y Astoria se mostraban sonrientes y dando pequeños aplausos al niño.

**Bueno es hora de ir a festejar con un gran helado - ** dijo Astoria, se despidieron del Sr. Milán y los cuatro salieron de la tienda con dirección a la heladería.

Llegaron y las dos mujeres fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas mientras Draco y Scor pedían los helados. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando caminaban hacia donde estaban las mujeres, cuando Draco vio entrando a Hermione con su esposo e hijos, se mostraban bastante felices con varias bolsas a cuestas. Draco se perdió en aquella imagen, con la poca conciencia que tenía entrego el helado a su madre, pero seguía mirando hacia aquella familia que pedía helados, no podía despegar la vista de aquella mujer, en verdad seguía siendo hermosa, su cabello iba amarrado y sonreía ampliamente a su esposo. Narcissa y Astoria se había percatado de lo que veía Draco, la primera se paró de la mesa para acercarse a su hijo.

**Draco, ¿te sientes bien? Si quieres podemos irnos, no te atormentes con esto –**susurro en el oído de su hijo, este salió de su transe.

**Madre estoy bien, solo que tenía algún tiempo que no la veía y bueno ella sigue tan perfecta como la recuerdo –** contesto el rubio en un susurro, se voltio y se sentó con su familia, aunque su mente seguía en la escena que acababa de ver, y nuevamente todos sus pensamientos se volcaron al miedo que le daba el hecho de verla y de hablarle y peor aún el miedo a su reacción sobre todo lo que le contaría, porque si ya lo había decidido, le contaría todo y si era necesario se lo enseñaría para que le creyera. Unos minutos después cuando vio salir a la mujer de su vida con su familia, se excusó y salió tras ellos, no pensaba hablarle enfrente de la comadreja pero si quería seguir viéndola aunque sintiera un enorme dolor de verla junto a él. Salió de la tienda y los siguió de cerca, hasta que desaparecieron del callejón. Después volvió con su familia, esperaba que Astoria no hubiera notado el porqué de su actitud, ella sabía que alguien había ocupado su corazón pero él nunca le había dicho que ese alguien fuera Hermione Granger.

Entro nuevamente a la heladería, se sentó al lado de su familia, se propuso disfrutar ese día, después de todo no sabría que podría pasar después de encarar al destino y hablar con quien hasta el día de hoy es el amor de su vida.

Astoria había visto todo y había entendido en gran medida lo que Hermione provocaba aun en su marido, pero ella no sería quien para molestarle con celos o escenas fuera de contexto, ella sabía perfectamente todo cuando acepto casarse con aquel hombre, así que se dispuso a disfrutar de su día en familia.

Narcissa se acercó a su hijo, deposito un beso en su mejilla y lo abrazo, intentando con esto hacer que su hijo se tranquilizara y se diera cuenta que ella estaba con el incondicionalmente. –**gracias – **fue la respuesta de su hijo ante aquella muestra de cariño. Disfrutaron aquel día después de ese pequeño percance, regresaron a la mansión y estuvieron casi todo el día en el jardín, después de todo debían probar la nueva escoba de Scor, quien se mostraba totalmente feliz por su nueva adquisición, solo habían parado para comer.

Y al final del día disfrutaron su cena, en completa armonía. Dando las 10 de la noche se dispusieron a irse a dormir. Draco pensaba postergar mínimo unos dos días en encuentro con Hermione así que decidió mandarle la respuesta al siguiente día..


	15. La nota miedos, relatar Mi verdad

**Cap. 14 La nota + nervios + miedos = relatar mi verdad**

Era ya de madrugada cuando una castaña se encontraba intentando redactar una nueva ley para poder darle mayor derechos a los hombres lobos, sin embargo no había podido escribir más de dos renglones, sus pensamientos se encontraban con cierto rubio, tenía miedo que este no contestara su nota y más miedo de que no le ayudara a descubrir la verdad de sus sueños o revelaciones, llevaba más de 4 tazas de café y no lograba concentrarse y con tanta cafeína no iba a poder dormir en un rato, así que dejo de lado su trabajo y comenzó a redactar una carta hacia esa persona, esperaba no tener que entregársela para que el decidiera decirle la verdad.

**Malfoy:**

**Sé que es poco usual para no decir que nada usual el que yo me dirija a ti, han pasado tantos años desde que salimos del colegio y aun no sé cómo dirigirme a ti, sé que nunca fuimos amigos ni nada parecido, siempre me odiaste por mis orígenes y por lo sobresaliente que fui a pesar de ser hija de muggles, pero ahora te pido que dejes de lado tus prejuicios, ya no somos unos niños y creo que podemos comportarnos como los adultos que somos y te pido que me ayudes a saber si lo que veo en mis sueños fue real o producto de mi imaginación, no pretendo incomodarte pero en verdad eres el único que me puede ayudar en esto, no quiero romper tu matrimonio solo quiero saber la verdad, quiero saber qué fue lo que paso entre nosotros, a veces no creo que sean sueños, a veces creo que de verdad viví todo eso y más a tu lado, no sé si sea lo correcto pero me atrevo a decir que me siento feliz al recordar lo que por las noches veo. Te pido por favor que me digas que fue lo que paso entre nosotros, sé que el Draco que sueño esta en ti solo déjame comprobar que fue verdad y prometo no molestarte más.**

** Hermione Granger**

Doblo la carta y la guardo en una caja de madera, termino su café y subió a su habitación debía dormir un poco.

Lejos de ahí en la mansión Malfoy el hombre en cuestión se encontraba en su despacho, no podía dormir así que decidió que en lugar de molestar a Astoria debía despejar su mente en el despacho, llevaba más de cinco copas de whisky y aún estaba pensando en ella, cada que cerraba los ojos venía a su mente la imagen de la heladería, y con ello se inundaba en los temores de la plática que debía sostener con ella, ahora ya no estaba tan convencido de contarle todo, ahora solo quería decirle que sí tuvieron una relación pero que no fue trascendental para ninguno de los dos pero también llegaban las ganas de decirle todo y confesarle que aun la amaba y que la amaría por siempre, a pesar de todo y de todos, porque era la única mujer que lo había logrado conocer y lo había aceptado a pesar de no ser el indicado para ella. Saco un pequeño libro negro con dos figuras, un león y una serpiente y el anillo que le había dado a ella, el anillo era un llave que abría aquel libro, pero no era un libro en realidad era un diario, paso varias páginas, lleno de tinta su pluma y comenzó a escribir.

**Hermione:**

**Nuevamente estoy escribiéndote, todo ha pasado tan rápido que en realidad no sé qué pensar, no sé qué hacer, mi madre dice que lo correcto es que sepas la verdad, pero hoy te vi con él y tus hijos y creo que lo mejor será mentirte para que sigas siendo feliz, no puedo negarte que te sigo amando, que eres lo primero que pienso al despertar y que antes de dormir estas en mi mente, sé que ya somos adultos y cada uno tiene su vida hecha, pero no puedo sacar de mi cabeza el que hubiera pasado si no hubiera aplicado el **Obliviate**, a veces imagino que hubiéramos podido ser felices, cumplir nuestros sueños, aquellos que dijimos en las tantas reuniones en la biblioteca o en las noches junto al lago, aún recuerdo la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas aunque fuera un hurón oxigenado y tu una come libros, yo un elitista y tu una samaritana, yo egocéntrico y tu una sabelotodo aún tengo presentes tus besos y tus caricias, sé que tu probablemente ahora estas confundida, si en verdad volvieron a ti los recuerdos, no sé qué es lo que piensas en estos momentos pero tengo miedo amor, temo perderte para siempre, temo a tu rechazo o a todo lo que pueda desencadenar mi mentira, maldita sea la hora en que deje que mi padre decidiera mi vida, maldigo cada decisión equivocada que tome y sabes porque, porque por todo lo que hice en el pasado no te puedo tener en el presente y creo que tampoco te tendré en el futuro y me duele como por mi estupidez te perdí, tuve que renunciar a ti y le deje el camino libre a tu ahora esposo, tal vez nunca leas este diario, soy tan cobarde que no me atrevo a entregártelo, porque cada página está llena de nuestros momentos, lo comencé a escribir cuando descubrí que estaba enamorado de ti, incluso antes de que me acercara a ti para intentar una relación cordial, en cada página describo cada situación o sentimiento nuevo en mi vida, está plasmada mi alma en cada letra, mi dolor cuando te deje ir, el como a pesar de todo siempre he estado pendiente de ti, lo que sentí cuando te besaste con él, cuando se hicieron novios, cuando se casaron, cuando tuviste a tus hijos, cuando lograste tu ascenso en el trabajo hasta cuando lograste que los elfos domésticos gozaran de paga y vacaciones, ahora debo escribirte una respuesta a la nota que me mandaste, es gracioso como justamente en mi cumpleaños me llego y como gracias a ti he logrado ser el padre que mi hijo necesita y no el que la sociedad aristocrática pide que sea, como ahora lleno de amor a mi hijo en lugar de reprenderlo por todo. Gracias amor por que el hombre que soy ahora es el que tú me pediste ser, el que querías para compartir tu vida y para que fuera el padre de tus hijos.**

**Te amo Hermione Granger mi eterna come libros.**

** Draco Malfoy**

Cerró el diario y lo volvió a sellar, con el mismo anillo que lo había abierto. Después saco una hoja de su cajón y comenzó a escribir.

**Granger.**

**Nos vemos el día de hoy a las 3 de la tarde en la entrada del callejón Diagon. Responderé todo lo que quieras.**

** DM**

Doblo la nota y la guardo en su cajón, en la mañana a primera hora mandaría la nota a su destinatario. Subió nuevamente a su habitación y logro dormir más tranquilo.

Eran ya las ocho de la mañana cuando dos familias estaban desayunando en perfecta tranquilidad.

La castaña estaba más tranquila y esperanzada en que Draco Malfoy se dignara a contestarle para poder aclarar sus pensamientos. Se había levantado temprano para prepararles el desayuno a sus hijos y a su marido, ya eran ocho y treinta cuando Ron termino de desayunar y se despidió de sus hijos y su esposa, mencionando que no sabría a qué hora llegaría puesto que debía hacer el trabajo del día anterior y lo más seguro es que probaran productos nuevos, salió rumbo a la Sortilegios Weasley. Hermione, Rose y Hugo continuaron desayunando. Al terminar los niños subieron a su habitación Rose como siempre a leer y Hugo a ver películas muggles, mientras Hermione limpiaba la casa.

Por otro lado Draco terminaba su desayuno, Scor salía al jardín a seguir jugando con su escoba mientras Astoria lo supervisaba, quedando solamente Draco y Narcissa en la mesa comenzaron a platicar.

**Hijo ¿ya has tomado una decisión sobre lo de Hermione? –** fue lo único que le dijo Cissy a Draco.

**Si madre, ya le escribí la respuesta y en cuanto terminemos de desayunar se la mandare –** respondió Draco sin poder evitar sonar nervioso y preocupado.

Terminaron de desayunar, Cissy salió al jardín a ver a su nieto mientras Draco entraba a su despacho, pasaron unos minutos cuando ato a la pata de una hermosa lechuza negra la nota. **Llévasela a Hermione Granger –** le dijo al ave, le acaricio la cabeza y la lechuza salió hacia su destinataria.

Hermione se encontraba sentada al lado de la chimenea había ya subido a ver a sus hijos quienes estaban bastante entretenidos así que decidió disfrutar de un café y volvió a leer su libro favorito, de pronto una lechuza negra picoteo en la ventana fue hacia ella abrió la ventana y pudo ver la nota la tomo y leyó

**Granger.**

**Nos vemos el día de hoy a las 3 de la tarde en la entrada del callejón Diagon. Responderé todo lo que quieras.**

** DM**

De no ser porque sabía que sería imposible podría casi jurar que su corazón dejo de latir por unos momentos, se incorporó y escribió la respuesta.

**Malfoy**

**Está bien ahí estaré y en verdad espero me respondas la verdad**

** Hermione Granger**

Ato la nota a la pata de la lechuza quien salió inmediatamente de ahí, después de pedirle a Molly que cuidara a los niños y avisar a Ron que saldría unas horas, se arregló para poder verse con Draco Malfoy, decidió llevar jeans negros y una blusa del mismo color, el pelo recogido en una cola, se maquillo un poco para que no se le notaran las grandes ojeras que tenía.

En la mansión Malfoy, Draco aviso a Astoria y a su madre que saldría toda la tarde, la única que sabía exactamente a donde iba era su madre quien le dio una palabras de aliento esperando que su hijo hiciera lo correcto.

Pasaron las horas bastante lento para ambos pero siendo las 2:45 pm salieron ambos rumbo a su destino, Draco guardo en su túnica el diario en el que había escrito la noche anterior mientras Hermione guardo en su bolso la carta que había escrito.

Marcando el reloj las 3 de la tarde en punto, por primera vez después de varios años estaban frente a frente.

**Buenas tardes Granger, tan puntual como siempre – **fue el saludo que dio el rubio.

**Buenas tardes Malfoy, si la puntualidad es una de mis cualidades, pero no venimos a hablar de ellas, el asunto que tenemos que tratar es diferente y tiene que ver solo contigo y conmigo. –** fue la respuesta de la castaña, sin embargo no podía evitar que su corazón latiera desbocadamente.

**Claro, tan directa como siempre, pero aquí no hablaremos, no creo que quieras que los chismosos escuchen lo que tenemos que hablar, toma mi brazo e iremos a un lugar donde podremos hablar. –** extendió su brazo esperando el contacto con la castaña y así fue, desaparecieron del lugar y aparecieron en un lujoso departamento.

**¿Dónde estamos Malfoy? – **fue lo primero que salió de los labios de la castaña al llegar a aquel sitio.

**Es mi departamento, lo adquirí después de la Guerra, no soportaba estar en la mansión, no te hare nada, y creo que para lo que tenemos que hablar es mejor aquí –** respondió el rubio, rogando a Merlín que pudiera tener el valor para decirle todo.


	16. Tus sueños son mi Motivo Para vivir

**Cap. 15 Tus sueños son mi motivo para vivir**

Hermione intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón, poner su mente a trabajar congruentemente pero no lo lograba, abría la boca intentando decir algo pero no salían palabras.

**Siéntate Granger, ¿quieres tomar algo? –** apunto a decir Draco, pues él se encontraba igual, su corazón latía tan rápido y no lograba tener un pensamiento racional, no cabía duda su encuentro había provocado que todo lo que sentía regresara con más fuerza.

**Tendrás café, yo no tomo alcohol – **contesto Hermione, mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá.

Draco intentaba tranquilizarse, se sirvió una copa de whisky y le entrego a Hermione una taza de café, él sabía perfectamente lo adicta que era al café así que ya estaba preparado. Al momento de darle la taza sus manos se rozaron provocando que ambos sintieran una corriente eléctrica, se sentó al lado de ella y tomo la palabra.

**Bien, dime que es lo que quieres saber, que es lo que pretendes que te cuente –** intento sonar igual que siempre pero no fue así, su voz se fue apagando conforme hablo.

**Bueno, ahmm quiero saber que paso entre tú y yo – **suspiro, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Draco, comenzó a moverse, dejando caer su bolsa de donde salió la carta, Draco vio la nota y sin que ella se diera cuenta la tomo, ella comenzó a hablar - ** es decir, ay es tan difícil, bueno durante los últimos tres años he tenido sueños en los que tú y yo tenemos algo más que una amistad. –** finalizo esperando que esto le sirviera para que él le dijera las cosas, sin embargo él se paró, tomo un poco de su copa y se disculpó unos momentos, ella pudo por fin respirar un poco.

Draco camino hacia la recamara, abrió la nota y comenzó a leer.

**Malfoy:**

**Sé que es poco usual para no decir que nada usual el que yo me dirija a ti, han pasado tantos años desde que salimos del colegio y aun no sé cómo dirigirme a ti, sé que nunca fuimos amigos ni nada parecido, siempre me odiaste por mis orígenes y por lo sobresaliente que fui a pesar de ser hija de muggles, pero ahora te pido que dejes de lado tus prejuicios, ya no somos unos niños y creo que podemos comportarnos como los adultos que somos y te pido que me ayudes a saber si lo que veo en mis sueños fue real o producto de mi imaginación, no pretendo incomodarte pero en verdad eres el único que me puede ayudar en esto, no quiero romper tu matrimonio solo quiero saber la verdad, quiero saber qué fue lo que paso entre nosotros, a veces no creo que sean sueños, a veces creo que de verdad viví todo eso y más a tu lado, no sé si sea lo correcto pero me atrevo a decir que me siento feliz al recordar lo que por las noches veo. Te pido por favor que me digas que fue lo que paso entre nosotros, sé que el Draco que sueño esta en ti solo déjame comprobar que fue verdad y prometo no molestarte más.**

** Hermione Granger**

Al terminar de leer la nota decidió contarle todo, el hecho de que ella se sintiera feliz de soñar con él, le hizo creer en la posibilidad de que en el fondo ella le siguiera amando a pesar de no tener todos sus recuerdos, salió nuevamente de la habitación y le tendió la carta a Hermione, ella se puso roja al ver que era lo que Draco le había entregado, intento hablar pero él le coloco un dedo en los labios, se acercó a ella y le dijo – **vienes aquí a que te cuente una historia, pero lo que no sabes es que lo que encontraras aquí es más que tu pasado, es lo que sentías realmente y lo que te negué por tantos años. –** se sentó a su lado nuevamente y saco el diario que llevaba, lo deposito el mesa que había al centro y volteo a ver a la mujer de su vida, Saco de su túnica una poción y así comenzó a hablarle

**Esta poción la conoces bien es veritaserum, con esto sabrás que no puedo mentirte así que ahora si comenzare mi historia –** la castaña asintió al ver como Draco tomaba la poción.

**Sabes Hermione yo nunca te odie, por lo menos no de la forma en que tú lo piensas y para que me entiendas creo que tienes que escuchar lo que pasaba antes de que yo me acercara a ti, desde el primer día que te vi me causaste algo diferente, eso fue cuando entraste al compartimiento del tren en primer año buscando una rana, sé que desde ese momento me comporte mal contigo pero así estaba acostumbrado, fui educado para sentirme más que cualquier persona y llegaste tú y eras la única a la que no le importaba quien era, me retabas, gritabas y no te importaba nada con tal de defenderte o defender a Potter y Weasley, eras la primera de la clase, la única que podía competir contra mi inteligencia y cada año fue así, nunca te pude superar en las notas del colegio, en segundo año después de que fuiste petrificada me sentí realmente mal porque yo te había dicho que tu serias la siguiente hasta el día de hoy nadie lo sabe pero acudí cada noche después de que tus amigos se iban, te veía y te pedía perdón, en realidad aunque siempre dijera lo contrario no quería que nada te pasara, fue así como además de estar en mi cabeza te fuiste metiendo en mi corazón, yo sabía que eso nunca se me permitiría, tu eres hija de muggles y yo un sangre pura, en tercero no me defendí de tu golpe porque nunca podría dañarte, y en cuarto fue cuando realmente me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, te veía con el estúpido de Weasley, Potter y con Viktor y no podía evitar enojarme, después el día del baile te veías realmente hermosa y fue ahí donde comprendí que estaba perdido, no hacia otra cosa que pensar en ti, pero la única forma de tener tu atención sin tener represarías de mis padres o de los de mi casa era molestándote, era la única forma en que podía tenerte cerca, en quinto cuando me entere del ataque al ministerio temía por ti, los mortifagos que fueron eran de los peores entre ellos mi padre, pero como siempre saliste bien librada de todo a final de cuentas siempre has demostrado ser más inteligente que todos y después de eso me decidí a acercarme a ti, sabía que no era fácil, tantos años ser tu enemigo era ilógico que me aceptaras, además yo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, mi padre en Azkaban, mi madre a merced de Voldemort y de su loca hermana y yo había sido encomendado a matar al director, fue después de la primera semana que me atreví a buscarte, estabas en la biblioteca, con tu cabello alborotado, mordías tu labio que parecía que lo ibas a sangrar, pero te veías adorable apenas llevábamos una semana en la escuela y tú estabas peor que en un examen de Snape, aun así viéndote estresada me acerque y vaya que Merlín parecía estar de mi lado porque después de que casi me hechizaras comenzamos a hablar civilizadamente, pasaron varias horas y después cada quien se fue a su sala común, pero nos seguimos viendo todas las noches, a veces estábamos en la biblioteca, la verdad es que la pasábamos muy bien, hablábamos de todo y nada, me gustaba hacerte enojar, el ver como fruncías el ceño mientras pensabas como responderme o cuando te ponías nerviosa mordías tu labio inferior, al mes de nuestros encuentros nos hicimos novios, todo a escondidas por lo que se nunca le contaste a nadie, te excusabas con tus amigos para poder vernos, también te enojaste mucho y me gritaste cuando viste la marca en mi brazo pero aun enojada y todo me dijiste que tú estabas conmigo por el Draco que conocías no por el que aparentaba a diario, sabes tú fuiste la única persona que vio más allá del ser irritante y malvado, solo tú me conociste en verdad y fue por eso que me enamore de ti, hicimos mil planes para el futuro, teníamos un mundo lleno de sueños que por mis decisiones no cumplimos, no sé si entre tus sueños hayas recordado un anillo –** saco de su túnica el anillo con piedras rojas y verdes y se lo entrego –** este anillo te lo di cuando te dije que te amaba, ese mismo día te dije que tu serias la próxima señora Malfoy, tú me abrazaste y me besaste, desde ese momento no te quitabas el anillo para nada, pero las cosas empeoraron a pesar de que tu querías seguir a mi lado yo no podía ponerte más en peligro suficiente era con que los mortifagos supieran que eras la amiga de Potter para aunarle el que estuvieras a mi lado, así que cuando sucedió lo de la muerte de Dumbledore regrese a ti esa noche y te conté lo que había pasado aunque Potter también ya te lo había contado, me propusiste que nos fuéramos, me pediste que no te dejara, lloraste, yo también llore, te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado aunque fuera en la obscuridad, yo te protegería hasta el día de mi muerte, volviste a decirme que nos fuéramos, que lograríamos estar bien si huíamos pero yo no podía hacerlo, estaba amenazado por ellos, cualquier cosa y matarían a mi madre y aunque te amara y quisiera estar a tu lado, no podía dejar a mi madre, así que hice algo, de lo cual hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento, lo cual me ha costado mucho trabajo sobrellevar, te aplique el **Obliviate**, te desmayaste, te lleve hasta tu cuarto, te quite el anillo y te bese por última vez. –** tomo de u trago lo el whisky que había en su vaso - **esa es la historia que querías y es la historia que te tengo, no te miento.**

**Draco, yo no sé qué decir – **la castaña tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, si ella quería una historia pero con cada palabra que el rubio decía, las cosas iban llegando a su cabeza, todo el rompecabezas en su mente encontraba las piezas faltantes, solo había una que quedaba –** yo tuve un sueño cuando el anillo, dime que fue lo que paso, recuerdo una mesa adornada, la caja que contenía el anillo y una cama, dime que paso ese día –** con la poca voz que tenía pidió esa parte de su rompecabezas que faltaba, necesitaba saber hasta dónde había llegado con aquel hombre, que ahora sabía que había amado o tal vez aun lo amara, quería todos sus recuerdos de vuelta, quería llenar ese vacío que sentía.

**Ese día te espere en el lago como tantas noches, pero había preparado una cena romántica para nosotros, ese día te pedí que fueras la siguiente Sra. Malfoy, entramos al aula que yo había arreglado, cenamos y te entregue el anillo, me besaste y las cosas se fueron dando, antes de seguir yo te pregunte si estabas segura y me dijiste que sí, continuamos besándonos y si Hermione ese día fuiste mía y yo fui tuyo, sabía que era tu primera vez y bueno era la primera vez que yo hacia el amor, ese día dormimos en aquel lugar, no quería que pensaras que eras un acosten, ese día te lo dije y te lo digo ahora tu eres el amor de mi vida y ansiaba cumplir los sueños que teníamos, al siguiente día despertamos abrazados, nos besamos y nos dirigimos a nuestras salas para bañarnos y después pudimos estar todo el día tranquilos en Hogsmeade como una pareja normal. –** Draco miro a Hermione, los dos estaban llorando y no pudieron evitar abrazarse, como tanto lo deseaban, en ese abrazo intentaban conseguir el consuelo por la mala jugada que les dio el destino; Hermione se incorporó tomo aire y realizo un pedido que sabía solo el rubio podía cumplir.

**Draco, quiero que me regreses mis recuerdos, sé que tú sabes cómo, yo misma les regrese la memoria a mis padres, quiero mis recuerdos de vuelta –** pidió la castaña aun llorando.

**Hermione sabes que eso te agotara y podrías desmayarte –** el rubio miraba preocupado a la castaña.

**No me importa, sé que tú no podrías dañarme, ahora hazlo y después quiero que sigamos hablando, necesito saber algunas cosas más –** deposito un beso en la mejilla de Draco.

**Hermione será mejor que te recuestes, por cualquier cosa, la vez del **Obliviate** te desmayaste y puede ser que esta vez sea igual –** Ella se recostó y Draco saco su varita comenzó a mover la varita cerca del rostro de la castaña y realizo el contra hechizo y como lo había predicho Hermione se desmayó, pasaron alrededor de dos horas y ella despertó recordando todo lo que Draco le había relatado y lo que ella había sentido y vivido en ese tiempo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió completa y todo era gracias a él y a pesar de todo regreso su amor.

**Tomate esto, es una poción revitalizadora, te hará sentirte mejor, sabes creo que esto ha sido mucho para ti, tal vez lo mejor es que regreses con tu esposo para que te de los cuidados necesarios y si quieres hacer más preguntas otro día que estés bien hablamos - ** dijo Draco sin poder evitar apretar los puños al mencionar al marido de la castaña, pero se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta.

**No, vine por respuestas y no me iré hasta conseguirlas todas, no puedes pretender que después de todo me vaya así como así, por Merlín, quiero saber todo, yo ya tome una decisión en cuanto a Ronald, pero necesito saber todo, aún hay cosas que quiero me respondas y en tu nota me dijiste que me responderías todo –** no pudo evitar volver a llorar, no quería que ese hombre se fuera otra vez de su vida y menos de esa manera, ya lo había perdido una vez.

**A que te refieres con que tomaste tu decisión, Hermione yo no quiero arruinar tu felicidad –**dijo el rubio al borde de la histeria, no se perdonaría arruinarle la vida nuevamente.

**Ron y yo nos vamos a separar bueno a divorciar, lo hemos decidido así y en verdad yo soy la que no quiere provocarte problemas con tu esposa, pero en verdad necesito saberlo todo, por lo menos así podre estar tranquila, prometo que no te molestare –** dijo la castaña intentando sonar fuerte pero al pronunciar lo último se le quebró la voz, ella ahora entendía que el tenía su felicidad al lado de su esposa.

**Tu nunca podrás molestarme y no quiero que te alejes, no otra vez, con Astoria no habrá ningún problema –** dijo el rubio acercando se a Hermione, quito unas lágrimas y volvió a abrazarla ella acepto el abrazo, lo necesitaba asi como también estaba comprendiendo que tal vez aun lo amaba.


	17. Con La Verdad renacen los sentimientos

**hola, he regresado con el nuevo cap. no puedo darles un día exacto de actualización pero máximo los sábados tendrán el nuevo cap.**

**Cap. 16 Con la verdad renacen los sentimientos.**

Después de unos minutos se separaron y Hermione hablo nuevamente.

**Pero tu estas con ella, yo no quiero destruir tu matrimonio, no quiero causarte un problema con ella –** contesto Hermione.

**Quiero a Astoria pero no la amo, yo te amo a ti, en realidad ella y yo somos más amigos que pareja, pero seguimos juntos por Scor y no quiero que te alejes de mí, mi miedo al contarte lo que paso entre nosotros era ese, no podría soportar perderte otra vez –** tomo la mano de Hermione, intentando hacer que ella comprendiera todo.

**Sabes yo ahora estoy muy confundida, te pido tiempo para asimilar todo, además quiero que me cuentes más, como tú lo dijiste vine por una historia y estoy encontrando las verdades que me faltaban, pero quiero saber que fue de ti después de que me borraras la memoria, como es que decidiste casarte con ella –** la castaña miro directamente a los ojos al rubio y se perdió en aquella mirada, su corazón volvió a palpitar frenéticamente, por un momento pensó en besarlo y no volver a separarse de él, pero también quería saber todo lo que había pasado con él y también que era ese libro que estaba en la mesa, claramente pudo ver la figura del león y la serpiente.

**Bueno después de lo que hice debía ir con el señor tenebroso, los mortifagos que entraron al Colegio le contaron que había sido Snape quien había matado al director, nos perdonó la vida a mis padres y a mí, pero yo recibí mi castigo por no haber cumplido la misión, estuve alrededor de una semana sometido a varios crucio varios mortifagos me los aplicaban, iban por turnos, los peores eran los de mi padre y los de mi tía, solo dejaban entrar a mi mama por las noches para que curar las heridas más graves, no me podían alimentar, solo me daban agua, cuando concluyo mi castigo nos tenían encerrados en la mansión al cuidado de Bellatrix, mi padre intentaba retomar su lugar con su Lord, pero este no hacía más que humillarlo, hubieron varias reuniones, en ellas decían los avances que habían tenido con las demás criaturas y con la caída del Ministerio, también estaban esperando el decidir quién entraría como el nuevo Director de Hogwarts, durante ese tiempo lo único que me mantenía un poco cuerdo era mi madre, pero siempre estaba pensando en ti, implorando a Merlín y Morgana que no te encontraran, aunque sus cabezas tenían un precio para Voldemort, todos tenían instrucciones de encontrarlos y llevarlos con vida ante él, creo que pretendía torturarlos para poder así terminar con Potter, los mortifagos y los carroñeros tenían expediciones para buscarlos, el señor obscuro les daba instrucciones sobre los lugares donde los deberían buscar, pero regresaban sin haber tenido éxito, la verdad es que cada que regresaban yo me sentía feliz de que no los hubieran encontrado pero meses después los carroñeros los encontraron según escuche cerca de un bosque y bueno creo que eso si lo recuerdas, y en verdad perdóname por no haberte defendido, te lo juro que no me perdono el haber permitido que esa infeliz te hiciera daño –** Draco intentaba contener el llanto pero no podía, veía a Hermione, implorándole su perdón con aquellos ojos grises –** te juro que no puedo quitarme de la mente tus gritos y la imagen que vi antes de que Dobby los sacara de la mansión- **seguía llorando, pero tomaba las manos de la castaña –** al día de hoy no me he podido perdonar por haber sido tan cobarde, por no haberte defendido, por haber permitido que ella te hiciera esto –** con su mano derecha comenzó a alzar la manga de la blusa de la castaña hasta llegar a la cicatriz con la leyenda *Sangre Sucia*, la acaricio unos momentos y volvió a llorar.

**Draco tu no podías hacer nada, si lo hubieras hecho tal vez no estaríamos ninguno de los dos vivos, además yo sabía a lo que me exponía estando con Harry, así que por favor no te culpes- ** la castaña tomo el rostro de Draco y limpio sus lágrimas –** ahora que lo recuerdo por un momentos desapareciste, ¿Qué paso? –** la castaña tomo las manos del rubio, por alguna razón, deseaba consolarlo, estaba entendiendo todo lo que él había pasado y le dolía no haber estado ahí para él.

**Bueno pues mi madre se dio cuenta de que cada que gritabas yo me tensaba y apretaba los puños, buscaba de repente mi varita, cuando ella se me acerco y me metió al despacho, permití que viera algunas cosas que viví a tu lado y ella entendió que yo te amaba, intento calmarme, fue cuando salimos y paso lo de Dobby, la verdad quede agradecido con ese elfo, supe que murió por la daga que lanzo la loca, si no hubiera sido por él no sé qué habría pasado, yo había llegado al límite y al verte casi inconsciente en el piso pensaba en cómo sacarte de ahí, ya no me importaba nada, cuando desaparecieron me relaje un poco, pero las cosas se pusieron bastante mal en la mansión, mi padre y mi tía comenzaron a pelearse por la ineptitud que habían demostrado, sabían que cuando su Lord llegara habría problemas y así fue le relataron lo ocurrido y después de eso fuimos sometidos nuevamente a castigos en mi caso yo implore que a mi madre no le hicieran nada y recibí su dotación de cruciatus, Snape intercedió por mí, para que fueran menos fuertes ya que iba a recibir el doble que los demás, mi castigo duro ahora dos o tres semanas la verdad no lo recuerdo con exactitud, cuando Salí del calabozo me entere que Snape era el nuevo director y mi nueva misión era regresar al Colegio hasta que la Batalla llegara, hubieron varias reuniones de mortifagos, prácticamente la mansión era el cuartel general, fui enviado a Hogwarts nuevamente, tenía que estar presente siempre que aplicaban algún castigo a un alumno era lo que me esperaba si los traicionaba, aunque siempre Snape velo por mí, él era mi padrino y fue prácticamente un padre para mí, yo sabía que los alumnos que pertenecían a la nueva Orden del Fénix se reunían y Neville era el que los lideraba ayudado por la Weasley menor, para mí ya nada importaba solo esperaba que tu estuvieras bien, después comenzó la Guerra y prácticamente no hice nada, no me atrevía a dañar a nadie, no quería hacerlo, pero Voldemort nos mandó por un artefacto, una corona a la Sala de Menesteres, durante mi camino a la Sala te vi corriendo con Weasley, esquive a Grabbe y Goyle y te seguí, vi que iban a la cámara, entre atrás de ustedes, vi cuando destruían el horrocrux y morí de celos al verlos besándose, me fui de ahí para recoger lo que se me había encomendado, llevábamos poco tiempo en buscando la mentada corona, yo estaba enojado y desesperado, bien sabía lo que me esperaba si no llevaba la cosa esa, cuando me tope nuevamente con Potter, Weasley y contigo, me hervía la sangre al verte de su mano y sentí horrible cuando grito que eras su novia, después paso los del fuego y como Potter nos ayudó a salir, perdí la noción de todo, hasta que vi a Voldemort con todos los mortifagos llevando el cadáver de Potter, me sentí mal porque pensé que en verdad él había ganado y sabía que tu estarías en peligro mortal, pero también me sentía feliz de ver a mi madre con vida, después tuve que unirme a las filas del que según era mi amo, me dolió tanto el ver cómo me mirabas, hasta que Potter reacciono y comenzó la lucha con Voldemort, mi madre me jalo y me alejo de todo pero yo no dejaba de pensar en ti, deseaba que Potter acabara con el estúpido ese para que tu pudieras ser libre, pasaron los meses hasta el juicio, cuando te vi no podía ocultar mi felicidad, y después de escuchar las sentencias me sentí realmente bien, mi padre por fin dejaría de ser un impedimento para que yo fuera lo que quería ser, por fin mi madre y yo podríamos ser felices, el día que mi padre recibió el beso lo fui a ver y le mostré mis recuerdos, me grito, insulto y maldijo por haberme enamorado de ti pero no me importo yo quiera que antes de que quedara muerto en vida supiera que no era igual a él, le quería demostrar que yo si aprendí a amar, durante la estadía de mi madre en Azkaban intente que no perdiera la cordura, la visitaba cuando se me permitía y le llevaba cosas que sabía que le gustaban para que ella mantuviera la fe, cuando regreso pudimos comenzar nuestra felicidad, intentamos recuperar todo lo que se nos había negado, muchas veces insistió en que te buscara y te regresara tus recuerdos pero yo no podía, tú ya estabas con él y te veías feliz, siempre he estado al tanto de ti, aun en la obscuridad siempre he vivido cada una de tus alegrías, en tu boda te veías hermosa, muchas veces deseaba ser yo con quien compartieras tu vida, pero ya era tarde te había perdido, un tiempo después de que me enterara de tu compromiso con Weasley me encontré con Astoria, tuvimos varias platicas y salidas, nos conocimos nuevamente y decidimos casarnos, ella me acepto aun con mi pasado, aun sabiendo que yo amaba a otra mujer, paso algún tiempo cuando llego Scorpius a nuestras vidas y debo decir que es de algo que nunca me arrepentiré, mi hijo se ha convertido en mi única felicidad y gracias a ti soy un buen padre para él, no cometeré los errores que cometió mi padre conmigo y sobre todo lo lleno de amor día a día. –** el rubio había pasado del llanto a mostrar una hermosa sonrisa al hablar de su hijo, no había duda que su hijo era su motivo para vivir.

**Draco, no puedo ni imaginarme todo lo que me acabas de contar, en verdad que solo puedo admirarte por todo lo que has hecho, eres un hombre increíble, ahora sé porque me enamore de ti, ahora sé porque sentía ese hueco en mi pecho, eras tú la pieza que faltaba en mi rompecabezas –** la castaña lo abrazo y deposito un beso en la mejilla, se sentía tan feliz de tenerlo enfrente que perdonaba todo lo que había hecho, a final de cuentas él se había sacrificado por ella, él había dado todo por amor y ella no sabría cómo compensar todo eso.

**Ahora sabes todo Hermione, yo nunca he querido hacerte daño, créeme que todo lo que viví a tu lado no lo cambio por nada del mundo, hubiera deseado poder cumplir cada uno de los sueños y planes que teníamos pero el destino quizo separarnos y ahora después de tantos años estamos aquí, y te pido perdón por todo, en verdad perdóname nunca quise causarte daño –** miro a la castaña suplicando su perdón, solo quería escuchar de sus labios que lo perdonaba - **te juro que si me perdonas desaparezco de tu vida y te dejo ser feliz.**

**Draco, te perdono por todo, pero por favor no te alejes de mí, no quiero que te vayas, en verdad, no quiero arruinar tu matrimonio, no quiero hacerle daño a tu hijo pero tampoco quiero volver a perderte –** la castaña lo miraba con ternura, como si intentara guardar esos momentos para siempre, a pesar de que estaba confundida algo en su interior le pedía que no dejara que Draco se apartara, ya no soportaría estar sin el nuevamente, deseaba tanto su cercanía y besarlo aunque fuera una última vez.

Y como si el rubio hubiera sabido sus pensamientos se acercó y sin dar oportunidad a arrepentirse la beso, como hace tantos años no lo hacía, se fundieron en un beso como si la vida dependiera de ello, permitieron que ese beso sellara ese trato de no separse, de no dejarse nuevamente, ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del rubio mientras el rodeaba la pequeña cintura de ella, perdieron la noción del tiempo y por un momento se sintieron como cuando tenían 16 años, cuando no importaba su sangre, las diferencias ni los odios de antaño, cuando solo importaba que él era Draco y ella Hermione, cuando solo importaba su amor, estuvieron un largo tiempo besándose hasta que necesitaron aire para poder seguir respirando, en ese momento se separaron pero continuaron abrazados, en verdad se amaban después de tanto tiempo, el corazón del que alguna vez fue el príncipe de las serpientes volvía a latir con gran ímpetu mientras que la que en un tiempo fue la perfecta prefecta tenia completo su rompecabezas, los dos había aprendido después de todo que el amor traspasaba todas la barreras y las pruebas de la vida, aunque para ellos las pruebas apenas comenzaban, sumidos en aquel momento inmemorable de los labios salieron aquellas palabras que tanto añoraban, que tanto habían soñado.

**TE AMO –** articularon los dos al unísono para después fundirse nuevamente en un beso, sabían que no era lo correcto pues los dos estaban casados pero en esos momentos solo les importaba vivir su presente, celebrar que después de tantos años todo lo que sentían seguía ahí y regresaba tal vez con mas fuerza.


	18. Tal vez no es lo correcto pero te amo

Hola regrese antes de tiempo :) espero les guste el cap ... saben que les agradezco enormemente a tod s los que se dan el tiempo de seguir mi historia .. Gracias a Abyta, Deev, Amaiiranii, Jessik, Anii  y a tod s por seguir la historia 

**Cap. 17 Tal vez no es lo correcto pero te amo**

No supieron por cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, al sentir todo ese cumulo de emociones se desconectaron del mundo, a pesar de saber que no era lo correcto, querían entregarse a lo que en ese momento sentían, hasta que frente a ellos apareció una luz que se convirtió en un perro, inmediatamente se separaron y el perro se acercó a Hermione, por un momento Draco pensó que era malo hasta que la castaña se agacho hasta pasar su mano por enfrente del perro y se escuchó la voz de Ron.

**Hermione ¿estás bien?, pasa de la media noche, los niños ya están en casa y logre que se durmieran, estoy en la casa, solo quiero saber si estás bien, no es necesario que me digas donde estas, sé que estas con él. – **al terminar el mensaje el perro desapareció, la castaña saco su varita y respondió al mensaje de su aun marido, al igual que con el perro salió una luz que se convirtió en una nutria, la castaña se acercó a ella y mando la respuesta – **Ron estoy bien, tenía que hablar con él, no tardare mucho, gracias por dormir a los niños. –** finalizo la castaña y la nutria desapareció, el rubio solo miraba la escena, era cierto que él no sabía conjurar un patronum, lo había intentado pero había fallado en cada intento. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el hablo.

**Creo que te esperan en casa, debes ir, procura descansar y espero verte pronto, yo arreglare mis asuntos y te daré el tiempo que necesites para asimilar todo lo que hemos hablado – **miro a la castaña, tomo sus manos y deposito un beso en la mejilla.

**Draco, perdóname por haber hecho que recordaras cosas tan dolorosas, en verdad –** con su mano acaricio la mejilla del rubio

**Era necesario, tu quería saber la verdad y yo te lo debía, asi que no te preocupes por mí, aunque no lo creas esto me ayudo a por fin sacar todo lo que guarde estos años y el hecho de decírtelo ha liberado un gran peso, pero sabes Hermione, no quiero perderte nuevamente, permíteme aunque sea ser tu amigo, yo me podre conformar con eso, solo te pido no me alejes de tu vida - ** miro a los ojos de la castaña quien se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos –** además no quiero verte llorar más, eso hace que me rompa por dentro, no soporto verte llorar –** seco las lágrimas de la castaña.

**Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, sé que no es lo correcto, aunque nuestros sentimientos renazcan tu estas casado y no pienso romper tu matrimonio, como te lo dije no quiero hacerles daño a tu familia – **respondió con la vista en el suelo intentando que las lágrimas no volvieran a salir, ahora era muy difícil separarse del que sin lugar a dudas seguía ocupando su corazón.

**Princesa, ya te dije que lo que pasa entre Astoria y yo no es una vida de pareja, desde hace mucho los dos nos vemos como amigos así que tu no romperás mi matrimonio, además Scor es muy pequeño y sabrá entender, quiero que sepas que hablare con ella y le hare saber lo que ha pasado, sin embargo yo soy el que te dice que no quiero causarte más problemas, así que si quieres cuando todo esto esté solucionado podremos hablar sobre el nosotros, mientras tanto aceptare ser tu amigo y volveré a conquistarte si es preciso, te amo y quiero que lo tengas muy presente, eres la única mujer a la que le he entregado mi corazón. -** deposito un beso en los labios de la castaña y le entrego el anillo nuevamente – **esto te pertenece y quiero que lo tengas siempre además que te servirá para algo más.**

**Gracias Draco, por todo, eres un hombre increíble, espero que no nos estemos equivocando con todo esto, oye tengo curiosidad en algo, ¿Qué es ese libro que pusiste en la mesa? No pude evitar ver que tiene un león y una serpiente - ** dijo la castaña señalando el libro que aún se encontraba en la mesa, Draco lo tomo y lo puso en las manos de Hermione.

**Este es un diario, he escrito en el desde que comencé a sentirme atraído por ti, contiene mis sentimientos y mis miedos, es más la última vez que escribí en él fue ayer antes de escribir la nota que te mande, se puede decir que tú eres su dueña y como tal te pertenece, lo abrirás con el anillo –** le mostro a la castaña como abrirlo y casi inmediatamente lo cerro, se levantó y tomo la mano de la castaña para que ella hiciera lo mismo, estando frente a frente le dijo –** quisiera no separarme más de ti, pero es necesario regreses a tu casa, Weasley sonaba preocupado por ti, creo que para él no es fácil saber que quien fue su enemigo en el Colegio este ahora con su esposa manteniendo una plática civilizada cuando en ese tiempo lo único que hacía era agredirlos.**

**Ron ha cambiado, ya no piensa igual que antes y te aseguro que esta consciente que nunca me dañarías, creo que todos hemos madurado, ya somos adultos y dejamos atrás los rencores de lo vivido años atrás, pero si tú también debes ir a tu casa, tu madre y tu esposa deberán estar preocupadas, muchas gracias nuevamente Draco, espero seguir en contacto y que todo salga bien –** acaricio nuevamente la mejilla del rubio y antes de arrepentirse le dio un beso, necesitaba sentir nuevamente esos labios, el rubio no tardó en responder aquel beso, había extrañado tanto esos labios, había soñado tantas veces con estar así aunque fuera unos momentos y en ese día había podido volver a sentirlos y el hecho de que ella tomara la iniciativa esta vez significaba más que cualquier cosa. Se separaron, Hermione tomo su bolsa y desaparecieron del departamento, minutos más tarde estaban en la entrada del callejón Diagon, se miraron por última vez en esa noche y tomaron su camino, cada uno se fue a su casa atesorando en mente y en su corazón todo lo que habían vivido aquel día.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando Hermione entro a su casa, sabía que Ron la esperaría despierto y así fue al entrar a la sala estaba en sentado, ella se acercó a saludarlo, él le tendió una taza de café y se dispusieron a hablar.

**¿Qué tal te fue Hermy? ¿Encontraste las respuestas que buscabas? –** dijo el pelirrojo a su aún esposa.

**Me fue bien, si encontré las respuestas que necesitaba, el me conto todo lo que paso –**respondió la castaña con la mirada en el suelo, él la tomo de la barbilla y levanto su cara hasta mirarse a los ojos

**No tienes por qué agachar la mirada, tú no tienes por qué avergonzarte de nada, quiero que lo entiendas, te quiero Hermione y no te reprochare nunca nada, me has hecho feliz estos años y yo he intentado hacerte feliz, pero sé que él es a quien tu amas, ahora que tienes todos tus recuerdos se perfectamente que también regreso tu amor por él, así que no quiero que vuelvas a agachar la mirada, tú no has hecho nada malo, los dos tomamos la decisión así que quiero que sigas igual que siempre, que sigas siendo la gran mujer de la que me enamore –** Ron limpio las lágrimas del rostro de la castaña, le dolía verla así, él estaba consciente de todo y quería que ella lo entendiera y no sintiera temor o dolor por todo eso.

**Es que Ron, yo no quiero hacerte daño nunca he querido ser mala contigo, tu eres perfecto –**la castaña no pudo continuar mas ya que comenzó a llorar

**Tu nunca me has hecho daño, al contrario me hiciste muy feliz, me diste dos hijos a los cuales amo con todo mi corazón y si Malfoy es tu felicidad yo lo aceptare, sé que él te ama igual o hasta más que yo, por que no veo otra razón por la cual haya hecho lo que hizo hace años, así que te pido no más bien te exijo que busques tu felicidad, los niños son pequeños y sabrán superar todo esto, ellos son fuertes, además tanto tu como ellos me tendrán siempre que me necesiten, ahora será mejor que vayamos a dormir, has vivido bastantes emociones por hoy y necesitas descansar. – **se levantaron de los sillones y subieron a su habitación. Después de muchas noches y ahora que sus sueños tenían respuesta por fin la castaña pudo dormir tranquila.

En cuanto entro a su casa, se dirigió a su despacho, necesitaba un buen trago para asimilar todo lo que había pasado, después de tantos años ella lo amaba después de todo no lo había rechazado, ahora sabía que tenía que hablar con Astoria, la oportunidad de recuperar al amor de su vida era una gran ilusión para él, cuando entro vio a alguien esperando con una taza de té.

**Hola, pensé por un momento que no llegarías, ¿Cómo te fue con Hermione? –** comenzó a hablarle con voz suave su madre.

**Bien madre, gracias por aconsejarme antes de verla, le he dicho todo y no me ha rechazado, prometimos tratarnos como amigos pero quiero conquistarla de nuevo, se divorciara de Weasley y creo que debo hablar con Astoria, será lo mejor para todos, no puedo seguir reteniéndola cuando sé que ella tiene sueños de viajar y hacer una vida, ella no es como las damas aristocráticas de antes, ella es una mujer independiente y creo que no se merece seguir a la sombra de este matrimonio y mi hijo aunque es pequeño lo entenderá, porque no perderá nada solo habrá un orden diferente pero seguirá teniendo a sus papas – **contesto Draco con algo de nerviosismo, a pesar de saber que Astoria tenia sueños sabía que no sería fácil todo esto, su madre lo abrazo y le dio un beso.

**Sabes hijo creo que si la decisión está tomada no habrá marcha atrás, después de todo Hermione y tu deben buscar su felicidad y sé que Astoria lo entenderá, ahora creo que debemos ir a dormir, me alegra que las cosas hayan resultado bien pero debes dormir para asimilar todo y que puedas hablar con tu esposa sobre esto.**

Los dos subieron a sus habitaciones, el rubio se encontraba bastante feliz y después de mucho tiempo logro dormir tranquilamente. Ya al otro día hablaría con su esposa y juntos decidirían lo mejor para su hijo.


	19. Cap 18 Un final también es un comienzo

Hola hola... Lo prometido ya es viernes y aquí esta el nuevo cap... Debo aceptar que me he quemado un poco el cerebro para escribirlo y es que creo que después del encuentro entre Draco y Hermione me he quedado totalmente loca .. Pero estoy aquí para exponerles un capitulo que espero les guste .. Gracias por leer...

**Cap. 18 Un final también es un comienzo**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la mansión Malfoy, la rutina del día comenzaba con el desayuno en familia, estaban todos en la mesa degustando el café para Draco, té para Narcissa y Astoria y la leche de Scor, fruta para todos y exquisitos pomelos de chocolate, parecía ser un día como cualquiera pero sabían que ese día cambiaría el destino de esa familia y con cada decisión tomada vendría una nueva etapa para cada uno de sus miembros.

**Astoria**

Sentí cuando mi marido entro de madrugada a la habitación, olía diferente con su aroma mentolado venia una esencia de rosas, no necesitaba preguntarle sabía que se vería con ella, el momento que durante algunos años visualice lo tenía ahora de frente y me golpeaba pero a pesar de que sabía que el final de mi matrimonio estaba por llegar había algo de felicidad en saber que por fin Draco había logrado ver al amor de su vida, tal vez no supiera los detalles pero note que esa noche durmió más tranquilo, las pesadillas que muchas veces lo aquejaban ese día no llegaron y debía agradecérselo a ella, la única a la que él le entrego su corazón, después de una hora de ver al hombre con el que me había casado pude conciliar el sueño.

Por la mañana me arregle para bajar a desayunar, mi suegra llevaría a Scor de compras, sabía yo muy bien que era para dejarnos solos a Draco y a mí, el momento decisivo se acercaba y no me sentía triste, tal vez un poco nostálgica pero triste no, yo sabía que podría viajar con mi hijo o hasta viajar sola si Scor no quería acompañarme, nunca dejaría de atender a mi hijo pero estaba consciente de que el necesitaría a su padre y no le iba a negar que pasara todo el tiempo necesario con él, a lo mejor unas vacaciones nos sentarían bien para que Scor asimilara la separación de sus padres, yo sé que mi niño es fuerte y podrá entender que sus papas ya no estarán juntos.

**Draco**

Cuando termine de hablar con mi madre, subí a la habitación Astoria estaba dormida, me puse la ropa de dormir y después de mucho tiempo dormí tranquilo, como tantas noches soñé con ella, con mi castaña, pero este sueño fue diferente en el estábamos felices juntos.

Era bastante temprano cuando desperté, me bañe y arregle, aún faltaba mínimo una hora para que Astoria, mi madre y Scor despertaran para desayunar, había decidido ya hablar con Astoria así que baje al despacho a pensar cómo iba a decirle las cosas a mi aun esposa, pasaron unos minutos y entro mi madre, después de los buenos días, me dijo que se llevaría a Scor, para que yo pudiera hablar con Astoria, estuvimos solo unos minutos más cuando entro Astoria a decirnos que el desayuno estaba listo, así que salimos al comedor nos esperaba Scor totalmente impaciente, no puedo creer que coma tanto, en verdad que no sé cómo en un cuerpo tan chiquito le cabe tanta comida.

El desayuno estuvo de lo más tranquilo, cuando terminamos de desayunar, mi hijo estaba feliz de salir con su abuela y claro cómo no iba a estarlo si cuando se iban solos regresaban con montones de bolsas que tenían ropa, zapatos, juguetes y montones de dulces, eran casi las 10 am cuando Scor y mi madre se despidieron, al verlos desaparecer de la mansión me aclare la garganta y le pedí a Astoria que habláramos, fuimos al despacho, ella se sentó con una jarrita de té y yo con mi whisky.

Tome un trago de whisky para aclarar un poco mi garganta, la verdad la sentía cerrada pero comencé a hablar - **Astoria, sabes que yo te quiero mucho, has sido una persona muy importante en mi vida y tengo que agradecerte mucho, me sacaste de la obscuridad en la que me encontraba hace unos años, aceptaste unir tu vida a la mía a pesar de todo –** al decir esto último se me quebró la voz pero ella hablo antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más.

**Draco, yo también te quiero y me has dado la mayor felicidad en este tiempo, me diste un hijo hermoso y un compañero maravilloso, y aunque no lo creas estoy feliz por ti, aunque nunca me has dicho nada sé que Hermione Granger es la mujer que tu amas y no sé por qué o como paso pero también sé que volviste a verla y a estar con ella, y no me refiero a la intimidad, durante nuestro matrimonio sé que me has sido fiel pero también sé que tu corazón nunca me perteneció de la misma manera que a ella, siempre he sabido que ella es la única a la mujer que has permitido entrar y quedarse, entiendo todo el sacrificio que hiciste por ella, para no dañarla y eso me hace admirarte más, así que no te quemes el cerebro buscando las palabras para decirme que lo nuestro termino porque sé que no quieres dañarme y te agradezco por todo y así de frente te digo que te amo y quiero que seas feliz, por mí no te preocupes yo estaré bien, lo único que te pido es que no descuides a Scor y bueno tu y yo podremos seguir siendo los amigos de siempre – **termino de hablar y se acercó a mí, deposito un beso en mi mejilla y me abrazo, al principio quede petrificado, en verdad que Astoria era una gran mujer, correspondí su abrazo, me sentía realmente más tranquilo

**Astoria, nunca podría desentenderme de mi hijo y de ti tampoco, eres una gran mujer y ojala las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, mereces en verdad encontrar alguien que te entregue su corazón sin condición, te mereces ser feliz y sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, de hecho te propongo que te quedes en la mansión con Scor y mi madre, yo me mudare al departamento y poder visitarlos y seguir al pendiente de las cosas –** cortamos el abrazo y volvimos a tomar asiento.

**Por el momento accedo, pero creo que a Scor y a mí nos haría bien unas vacaciones así que si estás de acuerdo me gustaría viajar con el niño, creo que así le será más llevadero este asunto –** dijo ella tomando un poco de su té, en verdad que admiro a esta mujer, a pesar de todo me muestra una sonrisa y piensa en todos.

**Claro, como tu gustes, yo arreglare todo para que sea en completa discreción y bueno no será necesario discutir los términos del divorcio, ustedes lo tendrán todo, lo que necesites y lo que necesite el niño – **estuvimos gran parte del día hablando sobre lo que pasaría a partir de hoy, como se lo diríamos a Scor para que no se pusiera mal.

Terminando nuestra platica, Astoria salió al jardín y yo continúe en el despacho poniéndome al día con algunos asuntos del negocio, a la hora de la comida llegaron mi madre y mi hijo, como siempre con bolsas y bolsas, después de haberlas subido a sus habitaciones comimos todos, el ambiente se sentía tranquilo a pesar de todo lo que acontecía en la familia, al terminar la comida, Astoria fue a jugar con Scor con sus nuevos juguetes mientras que mi madre y yo entramos al despacho.

**Y bien hijo, ¿hablaste con Astoria? ¿Cómo lo tomo? –** inmediatamente pregunto mi madre, vaya que era impaciente.

**Bien madre, todo salió bien, a pesar de todo ella se mostró como la gran mujer que conozco, sabes ella sabía que era Hermione, siempre lo supo, me conto que ella fue testigo de nuestra relación en el colegio, y que le daba gusto que de una forma u otra pudiera recuperar al amor de mi vida, ella se quedara a vivir aquí en la mansión y yo me mudare al departamento, estaré al pendiente de todo y bueno ella sugirió llevar a Scor de vacaciones para que no le sea tan difícil esto del divorcio –** le conté a mi madre, desde hace años que no tenía secretos con ella.

**Pues está bien, y tú no te preocupes también yo estaré al pendiente de que todo salga bien, tú debes también intentar recuperar a Hermione, sé que te aceptara, tal vez con el paso de las semanas puedan volver a tener un poco de lo que tenían antes, obvio será un poco más difícil porque los dos ya tenían una familia hecha pero sé que su amor lo lograra y quien sabe tal vez en un tiempo me hagas abuela nuevamente, no me imagino un hijo de ustedes –** suspiro y sonrió como imaginándose aquello, aunque a decir verdad a mí también me encantaría eso, un hijo con ella seria genial.

**Madre, vas muy rápido primero deja conquistarla de nuevo y después piensas en más nietos –** terminamos nuestra conversación.

Ese día siguió tranquilo, a pesar de todo tenía ya la esperanza y añoranza de volver a verla y estar con ella pero tenía que esperar, disfruto lo poco que quedaba del día con su familia, le contaron a Scor de las vacaciones y él estaba encantado de viajar con su madre, de hecho Astoria había invitado a Narcissa a ir con ellos, había decidido a ir a Rumania, Scor quería ver dragones y ella quería visitar unos museos y tiendas de ropa que la misma Astoria le había contado que sacaban su nueva colección de ropa.

* * *

En la casa Weasley-Granger el panorama había sido caótico desde la mañana, se habían acabado los días de descanso de Hermione, pero debido a las emociones que había tenido los últimos días se había levantado tarde, lo bueno fue que Ron se encargó del desayuno mientras ella se arreglaba para irse a trabajar, todos desayunaron tranquilos, la verdad es que su marido era increíble en la cocina, los niños estaban encantados de que su padre hiciera el desayuno pues todo lo preparaba con chocolate desde la leche hasta los pomelos y el postre que ese dia había sido fresas con chocolate.

**Mamá, por que trabajas, deberías de quedarte con nosotros, queremos estar mucho rato contigo – **dijo Hugo

**Hugo, ya hablamos de esto, trabajo para que las criaturas mágicas puedan vivir en armonía, además solo trabajo unas horas al día, salgo a las 2 del trabajo y estoy toda la tarde con ustedes –** contesto Hermione ante el comentario de su hijo.

**Hugo, deja en paz a mamá, además para que la quieres en las mañanas si estamos con la abuela Molly y con nuestros primos –** defendió Rose a su mama –** además apoco quieres que mamá este aquí y no puedas jugar con Lily y Fred –** termino la niña con una sonrisa.

**No, bueno está bien mamá ve a trabajar – **contesto el más pequeño de la casa

**Ya vez hijo, todos tenemos cosas que hacer y su mamá tiene que ir a defender a las demás criaturas –** finalizo la conversación Ron, quien continuaba comiendo.

Eran las 7:50 am cuando salió Hermione hacia el Ministerio, se despidió antes de sus hijos y de Ron quien los llevaría a la Madriguera. Llego a su oficina, todo parecía estar muy calmado, ese día solo tuvo que verificar algunas propuestas y firmar las que podrían ser opciones para una mejor convivencia entre los hombres lobo y los magos de Siberia, mismas que entrego a Alexa su secretaria para que se las llevara al Ministro, quien debía aprobar sí podrían ser expuestas como nuevas leyes dentro de aquel país que a pesar de los años que habían pasado de la Guerra los magos no habían olvidado ni perdonado que muchas de esas criaturas hubieran apoyado al señor Tenebroso.

Mientras llegaba la hora de salir de trabajar, seguía pensando en lo que había pasado con Draco, no podía sacar de su mente todo lo que él le había contado, de hecho había llevado el diario y el anillo, comenzó a leerlo y con cada página que leía se daba cuenta que Draco Malfoy era en verdad el amor de su vida, le dolía todo lo que había pasado, le dolía que por las malas decisiones hubieran tenido que separarse pero tenía la esperanza que en algún momento pudieran estar juntos, dieron las 2 de la tarde, cerro el diario después lo continuaría leyendo. Se despidió de Alexa y salió rumbo a la Madriguera para comer con la que aun consideraba su familia y que esperaba que después del divorcio la siguieran aceptando, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por la reacción de los Weasley cuando les dieran la noticia, no podía ni siquiera imaginar que sentiría si Molly decidía hacerla a un lado, a pesar de saber que era una gran mujer sabía que no le agradaría saber que el matrimonio de su hijo se terminaba por fantasmas del pasado o peor aún por un Malfoy. Aunque también admitía que no quería estar lejos de ese hombre porque si a pesar de todo se había dado cuenta que seguía enamorada de Draco Malfoy y quería volver a estar con él, volver a besarlo volver a ser feliz con el hombre del que se había enamorado hace muchos años.


	20. Contaras conmigo aunque ellos no

Hola lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero los deberes muggles me han tenido hasta el cuello, espero les guste este capitulo.

**Cap. 19 Contaras conmigo aunque ellos no lo entiendan**

En pocos minutos Hermione llego a la Madriguera, sus hijos jugaban en el jardín con sus primos, entonces decidió entrar a saludar a su suegra.

**Buenas tardes Molly, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo se portaron los niños?** – saludo la castaña entrando a la cocina de la casa

**Hola Hermy, bien todo bien, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, felices con sus primos y Rose por fin quiso aprender a jugar al quidditch** – contesto la matriarca de los Weasley

**Oh! Que bien eso pondrá feliz a Ron, siempre ha querido que nuestra hija se interese en el deporte en lugar que los libros** –dijo Hermione asomándose por la ventana

**Si creo que a mi hijo le hará bien eso, pero bueno hija sabes que te quiero mucho y he hablado con el así que pues me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrirá en unos días** – dijo Molly en un tono tranquilo que de notaba la gran confianza que había entre ellas, pero noto como su nuera palidecía al escucharla, después de darles de comer a los niños y comer ellas, dejaron limpia la cocina. Dando casi las 6 de la tarde Molly guio a Hermione hacia un pequeño cuarto para poder hablar a solas, entraron y cerro la puerta tras de si.

**Aquí podremos hablar a solas hija, dime que es lo que pasa, ya Ron me ha dicho que se divorciaran en unas semanas y que tu has recordado algo respecto a Draco Malfoy** - comenzó la mayor de los Weasley.

**Molly, perdóname por favor perdóname, te juro que siempre le he sido fiel a Ron, todo esto es tan confuso para mi, y es que no recordaba nada hasta hace unos días, en verdad que me siento tan** – la castaña lloraba intentando explicarle a su suegra, en realidad no encontraba las palabras correctas para explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando, no sabia ni siquiera si al decirle lo que pasaba ella la entendería o la juzgaría como una mala mujer, Molly solo acariciaba su cabello intentando consolarla, sabia que su nuera estaba sufriendo por todo eso, ella la entendía, Ron le había contado todo en un intento desesperado de desahogarse y de poder llorar como un niño pequeño y ahora ella le estaba brindando esa oportunidad a Hermione que después de tantos años era como una hija para ella, y el lazo había crecido mas unos años atras cuando el Sr. Y la Sra. Granger habían fallecido.

**Hija, tranquila yo te entiendo no tienes porque pedirme perdón, tu eres la que mas sufrió en todo esto, tu y Draco, tuvieron que pasar por todo eso, no hija no tienes porque pensar que eres mala, por algo pasan las cosas y ahora solo quiero que sepas que yo estaré contigo, tu eres como una hija para mi y eso no cambiara, vivas o no con mi hijo el cariño que yo te tengo no cambiara** – tranquilizo Molly a su nuera con esas palabras, casi en automático dejo de llorar para pasar a solo derramar unas cuantas lagrimas mientras se abrazaban, en realidad era algo muy importante para Hermione saber que aun después de todo contaría con Molly. – **ahora respondeme algo hija, ¿amas a Draco? **

**Si Molly, con mis recuerdos regreso el cariño hacia el, de hecho desde que lo comencé a soñar, había algo que siempre me mantenía pensando en todo eso y había un hueco que solo cuando pensaba en el se llenaba** – contesto sinceramente Hermione, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer pelirroja bastante molesta quien inmediatamente entro viendo con cierta fiereza a su cuñada

**No Hermione, no le puedes hacer esto a mi hermano, y peor aun con quien, ósea el te humillo, fue el peor de todos, no es posible que cambies tu vida por un maldito como Malfoy estos es inaceptable, eres la peor de todas**– gritaba Ginny a su aun cuñada y supuesta amiga.

**No Ginny, tu no entiendes, dejame explicarte lo que pasa**- decia Hermione intentando no volver a llorar, pero no lo podia evitar

**No Hermione, no me tienes que decir nada, estoy entendiendo perfectamente, eres la maldita amante de Malfoy. Como le pudiste hacer eso a mi hermano**- insistia la pelirroja

**Ginny, cállate, tu no sabes lo que ha pasado** – intervenía la Sra. Weasley

**No mama, es que acaso no entiendes tu, no es posible que te este diciendo que ama a Malfoy y que tu estés tan tranquila, que siga aquí en la casa, no, no es posible, piensa en tu hijo y en tus nietos** – decía la pelirroja mirando a Hermione con coraje.

**Ginny, por favor déjame explicarte, no es como lo estas pensando, en verdad escúchame y ya después me gritas todo lo que necesites** – intentaba Hermione hablarle a su cuñada quien solo la miraba con gran enojo.

**No, es imposible que tu estés dejando a mi hermano por el que fue su enemigo tantos años, no Hermione, pensé que eras diferente pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres una** – no termino la frase la menor de los Weasley cuando escucharon una vocecita que comenzaba a llorar

**Mami, porque tía Ginny dice que vas a dejar a papá, a nosotros también nos vas a dejar** – decía la pequeña Rose, de pronto las tres mujeres voltearon a ver a la niña que abrazaba un unicornio, Molly se adelanto y la cargo.

**No Rose, tu mami y tu día no dijeron nada de dejarlos** – acaricio el cabello de la niña mientras la conducía fuera y le indicaba que fuera con sus primos y mas tarde le explicarían las cosas, para ser una niña de 6 años era bastante inteligente en eso se parecía a Hermione, era mas madura que las niñas de su edad. La Sra Weasley dejo a la niña con sus primos y se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación donde se encontraban su hija y su nuera.

**Haber Ginevra, para empezar no ofendas a Hermione si no sabes lo que pasa aquí, por algo ustedes no sabían nada y así debía ser hasta la siguiente semana, en la que tu hermano y su esposa les informaran la situación, pero como no pudiste esperar ahora será necesario que sepas todo para que sepas que has cometido un gran error con Hermione **– regaño la Sra Weasley a su hija que a pesar de ya ser una mujer tenia arrebatos de una adolecente.

**Molly, discúlpame pero no puedo, no me siento bien**- decía la castaña quien sentía que la cabeza le deba vueltas, todo aquello estaba resultando peor de lo que esperaba, ahora su amiga la consideraba una cualquiera, estaba en ese pensamiento cuando empezó a ver borroso y poco después callo al suelo inconsciente. Automáticamente tanto Molly como Ginny corrieron a auxiliar a Hermione pero esta no reaccionaba así que la mas grande los los Weasley desapareció con ella rumbo a San Mugo mientras Ginny avisaba a Ron y a Harry ya que ella debía quedarse con los niños en la casa., después de ver que los niños estaban bien la pelirroja comenzó a sentirse mal por lo que le había gritado a su amiga, era cierto ella no sabia nada y solo había prejuzgado con lo que escucho cuando caminaba por el pasillo, ahora solo esperaba que su amiga la perdonara por hablar sin pensar.

***Molly Weasley***

En solo unos minutos llegue con Hermione al hospital, inmediatamente fue ingresada mi nuera estaba bastante palida, los labios resecos y el pulso inconstante, cuando estuve sola en la sala de espera, me sentía muy inquieta, estaba bastante preocupada de ver a mi nuera en ese estado, no cabia duda que a pesar de aparentar ser fuerte ante todos no lo era, ella era una persona normal que daba todo por sus amigos y su familia, pero en menos de una semana su vida había cambiado al enterarse de todo lo acontecido con el heredero de los Malfoy, estuve sola unos 20 minutos cuando llegaron Harry y Ron notablemente preocupados, ahora también me preocupaba como estaría mi hija debía de estar muy afectada puesto que después de su reclamo fue que Hermione perdió el conocimiento.

**Molly ¿Cómo esta? ¿ya dijeron algo los mediamagos?¿que paso para que se desmayara?** – entro casi gritando Harry, por la cara que traia Ron se notaba que no podría ni siquiera hablar en esos momentos, fuera como fuera la situación entre ellos el la quería.

**Pues aun no sale el medimago, y pues hubo una pequeña discusión entre ella y Ginny, cuando se desvaneció, sin querer Ginny escucho cuando Hermione me hablaba sobre Draco y pues como solo escucho una parte pensó mal y comenzaron a discutir** – conteste bastante preocupada por la reacción de mi hijo y mi yerno.

**¿Qué fue lo que escucho mi hermana?** – dijo Ron casi histérico.

**Pues escucho cuando Hermione me decía que con sus recuerdos habían regresado algunos sentimientos, que aun estaba confundida por todo lo que se le oculto por tantos años** – conteste esperando la reacción de mi hijo pero antes de que pudiera gritar se acerco el medimago.

**Familiares de Hermione Weasley **- dijo el medimago acercándose a donde estábamos – **soy el Dr. David Laives, estoy a cargo de la paciente** - concluyo de presentarse.

**Soy su esposo, ¿Qué tiene? ¿Esta bien? ¿Por qué se desmayo?-** contesto Ron totalmente impaciente

**Esta bien, ya esta estable, al parecer ha estado sometida a mucho estrés además que no se ha alimentado bien en bastante tiempo, la Sra. Weasley tiene una anemia bastante delicada que al juntarse con el estrés que tiene suponemos que por su trabajo provoco que perdiera el conocimiento, pero se ya le hemos suministrado unas pociones revitalizadoras y unas para la anemia que es lo que se le debe controlar en estos momentos, esperamos que si pasa buena noche el día de mañana pueda irse a su casa** - concluyo el doctor, dejándonos un poco mas tranquilos, después se retiro informándonos que se podría quedar alguien, inmediatamente Ron dijo que el estaría toda la noche en el hospital con ella, nos encargo a los niños y nos dijo que podíamos irnos a descansar

***Ron*  
**

Después de que Harry y mama se fueran, entre al cuarto Hermione estaba dormida, según dijo que medico estaría dormida prácticamente toda la noche puesto que la crisis que le dio fue por la anemia que tenia, me dolía enormemente verla enferma, ella que siempre había demostrado ser fuerte ahora estaba en una cama, si algo delicada por no comer bien pero me preocupaba mas saber en que realidad estaba así por todo lo que había tenido que pasar estos días y peor aun no sabia que había escuchado Ginny para que reaccionara de esa forma, no nadie tendría porque juzgarla cuando la mas afectada en todo esto era ella, tuve que salir de mis pensamientos cuando Hermione comenzó a hablar dormida.. Lo comenzó a llamar a el, si siempre será el, lo ama de eso no hay duda, ojala algún día me hubiera llegado a amar un poco como a el, pero ahora eso ya no importa solo quiero ella este bien, tal vez mas tarde le informe a Malfoy aunque a estas alturas ya se ha de haber enterado y así fue solo estuve unos 20 minutos mas con ella cuando tocaron la puerta, era el, sali y pese a todo el pasado hablamos civilizadamente.

**Buenas noches Weasley** - saludo el platinado

**Buenas noches Malfoy, sabia que vendrías, no podrías dejarla aquí así **- contesto Ron bastante serio.

**Disculpa, pero no pude evitar venir, se que es tu esposa pero yo aun la amo y eso no cambiara **- contesto Draco

**No te preocupes Malfoy lo se y se que ella también te ama, así que si quieres pasar a verla adelante, ella te necesita, de eso estoy seguro, pero pase lo que pase ella siempre me tendrá a mi, como a un amigo** - finalizo el pelirrojo antes de desparecer del hospital.

**Gracias Weasley y te juro que la cuidare hoy y hasta que ella quiera** - termino Draco antes de ingresar al cuarto donde estaba Hermione.


	21. Te cuidare siempre

Hola, lamento la demora tuve unos problemitas, cambiare la fecha de actualización, prometo que todos los miércoles máximo estará lista.

**Cap. 20 Te cuidare siempre**

Draco entro a la habitación sin hacer ruido, después de todo se había sorprendido de que Weasley no pusiera resistencia a que él se quedara con Hermione, ahora entendía que no se había equivocado al darle la oportunidad a ella de ser feliz al lado de Ronald, ahora entendía que él la amaba y tan era así que ahora estaba sacrificando su felicidad con tal de que ella buscara la suya. Pasaron varios minutos en los que el solo se dedicaba a observar dormir a Hermione, estaba realmente preocupado por su salud, había ya hablado con el médico y no podía creer que su Hermione estuviera enferma y peor aún que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Hermione comenzó a llamarlo entre sus sueños, él se acercó y tomo su mano, comenzó a susurrarle cuanto la amaba y que siempre estaría con ella, no tardo mucho la castaña en abrir los ojos.

**Dra... Draco, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste? –** dijo débilmente la castaña.

**Shh princesa, tienes que descansar, estoy aquí para cuidarte y supe porque siempre estoy al pendiente de ti –**se acercó y deposito un beso en la frente de Hermione.- ** y por Weasley no te preocupes, el me dejo pasar la noche aquí, creo que después de todo si es más civilizado que antes.**

**Gracias Draco – **respondió Hermione

**No tienes nada de agradecer, lo hago porque te amo –** respondió Draco volviendo a besar a Hermione pero esta vez en los labios.

Casi toda la noche la castaña permaneció dormida, solo despertaba para que le suministraran las pociones que harían se recuperara y que la dieran de alta por la mañana, eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Hermione se despertó.

**¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Llamo al medimago? –** se incorporó Draco inmediatamente al ver que la castaña se movía en la cama

**Estoy bien solo un poco mareada, no te preocupes no es necesario llames al doctor – **respondió débilmente. – **gracias por quedarte conmigo, por cuidarme y por am amarme.**

**Ya te dije que no tienes por qué agradecer todo lo que hago es porque te amo y porque gracias a ti soy un hombre diferente, tú eres al igual que Scor una luz en toda mi oscuridad. –**respondía Draco tomando las manos de la castaña.

**Sabes he leído gran parte del diario y me siento muy feliz, no sabes cómo me gustaría cambiar esa parte en la que nos alejamos, quisiera regresar el tiempo y hacer una vida a tu lado, que mis hijos fueran tuyos, sé que todo paso por algo pero no puedo dejar de atormentarme por todo lo que permití que sufrieras, porque no estuve a tu lado en aquellos momentos tan duros –** confesaba Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos –**Draco yo te quiero y estoy casi segura que te amo igual o hasta más que hace unos años, pero también me duele lo que sufrirán Rose, Hugo y hasta Scorpius por todo lo que está pasando, que tal que tu hijo me odie o que se aleje de ti, no podría soportarlo –**continuaba con lágrimas en los ojos mismas que Draco limpiaba.

**No Hermione, no tienes por qué sentirte así tu eres una gran mujer y por eso te amo, veras que nuestros hijos lo entenderán y aceptaran esta nueva etapa, si es preciso me los ganare, los conquistare igual que a ti y sobre todo los querré porque son una parte de ti - ** respondía Draco, intentando calmar los miedos de ella que en realidad también eran sus miedos, el temía tanto el que sus hijos de Hermione no lo aceptaran, pero estaba dispuesto a conquistarlos a ganarse hasta su cariño igual que él estaba dispuesto a hacer que Scor quisiera a Hermione, debido al llanto Hermione se volvió a quedar dormida hasta las 7 am que entro una enfermera a administrarle otra dosis de pociones, aviso que el medimago estaría alrededor de las 9 am para informar si la castaña se podía marchar a su casa. Draco se disponía a salir para tomar un café o algo de agua cuando a la habitación entro una mujer de cabello rojo fuego, inmediatamente se colocó de frente a ella.

**Hermione está dormida, y te sugiero que si planeas volver a insultarla te retires, no es el momento ni el lugar para que la alteres –** hablo el rubio de manera cortante y prepotente

**¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que él es su marido? Además a ti no te importa el motivo de mi visita, ella es mi cuñada –**respondía Ginny intentando no alzar la voz, ya su madre le había informado el estado de Hermione, por es quería verla, quería disculparse pero no pudo evitar enojarse cuando vio a Malfoy en la habitación.

**Estoy aquí porque quiero, tu hermano se fue a su casa y se perfectamente que el aún es su marido, pero siempre estaré al lado de Hermione mientras ella así lo quiera y no me interesa lo que tú o cualquier otra persona diga, ahora te vuelvo a decir que no está en condiciones de hablar si no lo has notado está dormida y planeo siga así hasta que venga el medimago, sal del cuarto – **contesto el rubio bastante molesto, se había enterado que después de discutir con Ginny su Hermione se había desmayado y obviamente estaba sumamente molesto porque su supuesta amiga juzgara de esa forma a la castaña, cuando Ginny iba a contestar entro Luna a la habitación cortando un poco la tensión que había, se acercó a Draco y después de darle un beso en la mejilla hizo lo mismo con Ginny.

**Hola Draco, sabía que estarías aquí, ¿Cómo paso la noche Hermy?, ¿si la darán de alta hoy? –**comenzó la rubia terminando con la discusión que minutos antes habían tenido la pelirroja y el rubio.

**Esta mejor, solo se despertó por unos minutos en la madrugada pero ahora está profundamente dormida, la enfermera dijo que el medimago vendría como a las 9 am a informar si nos la podemos llevar –** respondía ya bastante calmado.

**Tú no te la vas a llevar, ella se ira con su esposo y sus hijos, tu no tendrías nada que hacer aquí –** comenzaba Ginny a alterarse, pero Luna intervino.

**Ginny, creo que eso es algo que Hermione decidirá, después de todo si ya sabes las cosas tendrías que entenderlo –** comenzó Luna – **ven lo mejor será hablar tu y yo afuera, Draco cuida a Hermy mas tarde regreso a ver a mi amiga y para que tú puedas salir por algo para tomar estoy casi segura que no has comido nada en toda la noche – **se despidió Luna prácticamente sacando a rastras a Ginny.

**Draco… ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué hablabas casi gritando? – **comenzó Hermione quien debido a la discusión había despertado.

**No mi amor, perdóname, no quería despertarte, vuelve a dormir y más tarde te cuento, tú debes descansar –** respondía el rubio algo apenado por haberla despertado.

**Draco, escuche a Ginny y a Luna, ¿peleaste con ellas? –** dijo con voz débil

**No amor, bueno con la Weasley un poco pero llego Luna a mi rescate, así que no te preocupes todo está bien – **contesto Draco sentándose al lado de la cama de Hermione, quien aún seguía bastante débil, así que no tardó mucho en caer dormida nuevamente, el solo se limitaba a mirarla, era increíble como a pesar de estar enferma y débil seguía mostrando fortaleza, pero el sabía que no estaba bien y sin importarle lo que la gente pensara estaría con ella hasta que se recuperara y si era posible mucho tiempo mas


	22. Maldición merezco lo peor

Hola, he regresado con nuevo cap, espero les guste

**Cap. 21 Maldición merezco lo peor**

Al salir de la habitación de Hermione prácticamente siendo arrastrada por Luna, Ginny estaba totalmente confundida, no entendía como era que Luna estuviera apoyando el que Malfoy estuviera con su amiga, no definitivamente ella no estaba enterada de nada y debía averiguar que pasaba porque no quería que su amistad con Hermione terminara de esa forma, llegaron a la cafetería del hospital y se sentaron en una mesita redonda casi al final para no ser vistas por nadie y tener más privacidad para hablar.

**Haber Ginny, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué fue esa discusión con Draco? –** comenzó la rubia a cuestionar a la pelirroja.

**Haber Luna, como que que pasa conmigo, que no sabes que Hermione es esposa de Ron, o los narggles te han afectado el cerebro, tienen dos hijos y ahora me entero que Hermione está enamorada de ese estúpido de Malfoy ósea que les pasa, desde cuando es Draco, maldita sea Luna que es lo que pasa exijo que me expliques porque creo que soy la única tonta que no sabe que es lo que pasa– **replicaba la pelirroja con bastante ira, intentaba contenerse pero no lo podía evitar sentía que estaban traicionando a su hermano y peor era saber con quien.

**Uhmm los narggles no me han hecho nada y si sé que Hermy está casada con Ron y que tienen hijos, también sé que Draco está casado y tiene un hijo, pero también se todo lo que tú no, sé que Draco se sacrificó para que Hermy fuera feliz, que si Draco no hubiera borrado su memoria tu hermano nunca se hubiera casado con ella, que tu hermano sabia sobre la relación de Draco y Hermy en el colegio y no dijo nada cuando se dio cuenta que ella no recordaba eso, que ella ha tenido sueños durante los últimos años y estaba fatal por ese motivo, que ha llorado en una semana más de lo que te podrías imaginar y también se que debido a tanto estrés esta ahorita enferma en una cama de hospital y que la persona que mas la ama en el mundo prefiere estar a su lado sin importarle nada más que estar con ella y protegerla a pesar de los años que han pasado, también se que tu hermano ha preferido que ella busque su felicidad porque el amor de pareja entre ellos se termino, ya solo se ven como los amigos del Colegio – **debatía la rubia, dejando totalmente sorprendida a Ginny, quien poco a poco estaba entendiendo todo, aunque no le quedaba claro como era eso de la relación de Hermione con Malfoy en el colegio y como que le había borrado la memoria.

**¿Cómo que le borro la memoria? ¿Cuándo tuvieron esa dichosa relación? – **prácticamente gritaba Ginny, no le cabía en la cabeza que su supuesta mejor amiga le hubiera ocultado algo así.

**Si, le borro la memoria y fue en el sexto año que tuvieron la relación según se comenzó como una amistad y después de cómo un mes se hicieron novios hasta después de la muerte de Dumbledore que el regreso y le borro la memoria para que ella no estuviera mas en peligro, desde ese día ella solo recordaba la peleas a lo largo del colegio no al chico del que estaba enamorada, porque si Ginny tendrás que aceptar que Hermy ama a Draco desde ese tiempo y a pesar de todo cuando le regresaron sus recuerdos también regreso su amor hacia él, estos últimos días Hermy ha tenido que enfrentarse a todo eso, ha tenido miedo a que ustedes la rechacen con la separación de Ron, se supone que les dirían en una semana ya que las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas, ya que ella hubiera logrado asimilar tanta información recibida en poco tiempo – **explicaba Luna de forma más tranquila, estaba consciente que Ginny solo había escuchado parte de la conversación entre Molly y Hermione.-**de hecho aún Hermione está recordando, Draco le dio una especie de diario donde el escribió todo lo que paso, creo que era su forma de desahogarse durante estos años.**

**Ay no, maldita sea, como pude juzgar a Hermy, por mi culpa esta en el hospital –** comenzó a sollozar la pelirroja –**Luna, es que si le pasa algo mas será mi culpa la trate pésimo, no sabes cómo he estado toda la noche pensando eso y no no si ella se pone más delicada será por mi **

**No Ginny, Hermy ya estaba enferma el medimago se los dijo que tiene anemia por no alimentarse como es debido, no es tu culpa, y veras que ella se recuperara - ** consolaba la rubia a su amiga, estuvieron un tiempo más tomando café y Luna le conto parte de lo que sabía de la historia entre Draco y Hermione a pesar de no ser la indicada quería consolar a Ginny para que dejara de sentirse culpable y cuando iban camino a la habitación de Hermione se encontraron con Ron, Molly, Arthur y Fred, este último fue el primero que se adelanto a donde estaban las dos.

**¿Dónde estaban? ¿Han sabido cómo sigue Hermy? –**se dirigió a ambas

**A las 9 am el medimago nos informara como ha pasado la noche, por ahora está descansando, ¿ya saben quien está con ella? –** respondió Luna, los cuatro Weasley asintieron con la cabeza.

**Creo que lo mejor será que alguien lo releve a estado toda la noche en vela y creo que debe comer algo si no caerá también enfermo –** respondió la Sra. Weasley.

**Yo lo relevare, si quieren ustedes regresen a la Madriguera y más tarde nos vemos ahí - ** contesto inmediatamente Ron.

**Hermano, yo lo siento en verdad, perdóname - ** hablaba Ginny entre sollozos

**No es tu culpa Gin, ella estaba ya enferma solo que ha recibido varias impresiones fuertes que provocaron que se desmayara –** intentaba consolar Ron a su hermana.

**Es que me siento muy mal, la trate horrible, y comprenderé si después de esto ella no quiere volver a dirigirme la palabra – **finalizaba Ginny mientras Ron la abrazaba - ** no Gin ella no es así sabrá entender porque reaccionaste de esa manera, ahora te encargo a los niños cuídalos por favor ellos no saben que Hermy está en San Mugo, en cuanto el medimago nos diga si se puede ir les aviso. -** respondía el pelirrojo, separándose de su hermana para entrar a la habitación.

**Yo entrare contigo Ron, porque no creo que sea muy fácil lograr que el se separe de ella en estos momentos, el también se siente culpable - ** decía Luna encaminándose a la puerta de la habitación, Ron asintió y la siguió después de despedirse de su familia.


	23. Frente a frente la verdad entre

Hola una disculpa por la demora pero tuve bastante carga de trabajo y llevo una semana sin entrar a ninguna red social es más ni siquiera he prendido mi computadora personal, les dejo el nuevo cap. esperando les guste.

**Cap. 22 Frente a frente la verdad entre tu y yo.**

Luna y Ron entraron de forma sigilosa a la habitación de Hermione, no se sorprendieron ni se inmutaron al ver que Draco estaba al lado de la castaña, mientras ella dormía el rubio velaba su sueño, la tomaba de la mano y en momentos besaba su frente o sus manos, era una escena verdaderamente sorprendente, era la primera vez que tanto Ron como Luna veían que Malfoy actuaba de esa manera, ellos que siempre lo habían visto actuar de manera tan arrogante, déspota y prepotente no podían creer que fuera cierto que actuara tan protector, cariñoso y espantado con Hermione, desconocían como se había enterado sobre el desmayo de la castaña pero no preguntaron nada, de antemano sabían que así seria de ahora en adelante, aunque a la gente no le pareciera ahora las cosas cambiaban nuevamente tomando un curso vertiginoso para muchos, pero era valido que ahora vivieran ellos con un poco de felicidad.

**Draco, necesitas comer algo, nosotros nos quedaremos con Hermy - ** se adelantó a decir Luna. Draco salió de sus pensamientos y se acerco a ellos.

**No, yo estoy bien, después de que el medimago venga comeré algo, mientras tanto estaré con ella –** contesto el rubio, mirando a Ron quien se notaba bastante tranquilo a pesar de toda la situación.

**Basta Malfoy, iras a comer algo, es mas quiero hablar contigo, Luna se quedara con Hermione, en realidad si quiero hablar pero también quiero evitar que cuando ella se recupere o despierte comience a reñirme el hecho que te tenemos muerto de hambre y enferma o no sabes lo fiera que puede ser, así que anda vamos –** intervino Ron, dejando totalmente extrañados a Luna y Draco, acaso todo lo que traía dentro lo sacaría en aquel hospital, no, es imposible, a pesar de ser un bárbaro Ronald no era tan estúpido para hacer algún escándalo y más teniendo a Hermione enferma, así que después de aquellas palabras, nadie dijo nada, Draco asintió con la cabeza mientras que Luna se acercaba a la cama, Los dos hombres caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cafetería, pidieron café aunque lo mejor hubiera sido un buen whisky de fuego, pero en esos momentos el café estaba bien acompañado de unos pomelos de chocolate, a pesar de lo que se pudiese pensar el ambiente no se sentía tenso, bueno tal vez un poco, el primero en romper el silencio fue el rubio ya cuando estaban sentados en un cubículo de la cafetería, eso si lo mas apartado de la vista de todos (ya saben imagínense que pensaría la gente de que un Weasley y un Malfoy estuvieran juntos en el mismo lugar pff que pasaría)

**Y bien Weasley ¿que querías hablar conmigo? –**comenzaba el rubio y es que en verdad deseaba saber que tendría que decirle el pelirrojo, obviamente nunca habían tenido una plática civilizada bueno de hecho nunca habían platicado así que los dos se sentían realmente extraños.

**Bueno pues creo que hay muchas cosas de que hablar, tal vez no sea el lugar ni el momento pero debemos poner puntos claros en todo esto Malfoy –** comenzaba el pelirrojo –** ya no es secreto para nadie el sentimiento que hay entre mi esposa y tú, y estoy seguro que cuando ella mejore y salga la sentencia del divorcio tu no perderás oportunidad en volver con ella, pero te advierto que si la lastimas o pasa algo con mis hijos – **seguía el pelirrojo de forma bastante tranquila aunque al mencionar a sus hijos subió un poco más el volumen de su voz.

**Haber Weasley, a ella no la dañaría y por Merlín a los niños tampoco, así que tranquilízate, y pues sabes que la gente no me interesa, siempre la he amado y por eso mismo permití que fuera feliz a tu lado, sabía que tu podrías llenar su vida pero ahora es diferente, las cosas han cambiado y el hecho de que ella me ame cambia totalmente las cosas –** respondía el rubio de manera un tanto alterada.

**Está bien Malfoy te creo, pero solo quiero dejar las cosas claras, ella no está sola y respeto la decisión que se ha tomado, pero estaré siempre pendiente de mis hijos y de ella pase lo que pase, este contigo o no, yo la quiero y siempre que pueda la protegeré, por otro lado que harás tú con tu esposa, acaso ella sabe todo lo que paso – **nuevamente tomaba la palabra Ron, - **odiaría que la gente señalara a Hermione por estar con un hombre casado, aunque sé que ella no te daría ninguna oportunidad si no arreglaras las cosas antes con tu Astoria.**

**Astoria sabe todo, ella estaba enterada desde hace mucho, y ya hable con ella, nos divorciaremos con toda la discreción posible, no soy tan ruin como piensas, nunca lo fui aunque contigo y con Potter era diferente –**contestaba Draco, dejando muy clara ya su situación –** además Astoria merece buscar su felicidad y a mi hijo obviamente nunca lo dejare desamparado siempre estaré con él aunque con su madre ya solo tenga una amistad.**

**Está bien Malfoy, creo que ya está todo claro para todos, solo esperaremos a que el papeleo quede y que Hermy esté mejor de salud, lo mejor será que este en casa con nosotros aunque claro puedes visitarla mientras todo esto pase –** finalizaba Ron.

**Claro Weasley, y gracias por dejarme visitarla, así como también gracias por avisarme que estaba hospitalizada, después de todo creo que los dos nos habíamos quedado con la imagen de cuando íbamos en el colegio aunque en realidad somos muy diferentes –** también terminaba la conversación el rubio. Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron nuevamente a la habitación de Hermione, cuando entraron Luna los veía con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba contenta de que la plática entre esos dos no hubiera terminado en gritos o golpes.


	24. Todo Claro, hora de ir a casa

Hola, sé que merezco casi todos los maleficios del mundo mágico pero he regresado por fin mi trabajo muggle me ha dejado tranquila un poco para poder entrar a la red y actualizar, debo decirles que tengo más responsabilidades en el trabajo y es por eso que no he podido escribir, así que estaré subiendo capitulo aproximadamente cada quince días, no daré una fecha específica para no quedar mal con ustedes, espero me puedan entender y sigan leyéndome. Gracias a quienes me siguen, gracias a Abyta por estar conmigo en estos días caóticos que he tenido.

**Cap. 23 Todo Claro, hora de ir a casa.**

Cuando salieron Draco y Ron, Luna se acercó hasta el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama de la castaña, esta despertó.

**Hola Luna, ¿Dónde está Draco? - ** fue lo primero que dijo la castaña.

**Hola Hermy, Draco esta con Ron fueron a desayunar, no queríamos que tu serpiente se enfermara y tuviéramos dos que cuidar –** contesto un poco sonriente la rubia

**Pe... Pero qué tal si pelean, no no no ve por ellos, sepáralos antes de que haga pedazos el hospital –** decía un poco alterada

**Hermy, tranquila, ya son adultos y se sabrán comportar además Ron fue el que le aviso a Draco que estabas aquí así que no creo que haya problemas, simplemente tienen que hablar, todo lo que se avecina no será fácil para ninguno de ustedes, además aun está la cuestión de los niños, tienen que ver como lo manejaran con ellos, aún están pequeños y será un poco más fácil de que se acostumbren –** decía Luna tranquilizando un poco a la castaña

**Bueno eso si lo sé, es solo que en el colegio sabes cómo terminaban los encuentros entre ellos, pero si ya son adultos y creo que los dos se saben comportar, aunque me da un poco de miedo lo que hablen, por naturaleza no se soportan mucho y bueno después de todo lo que ha sucedido no sé qué pase entre ellos –** mencionaba Hermione con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

**Tranquila amiga, sé que se sabrán comportar, después de todo tendrán que aprender a convivir o por lo menos llevarse lo más decente posible para no darle mal ejemplo a los niños, veras que todo saldrá bien, por ahora duerme un poco más, debes descansar ya te despertare cuando lleguen esos dos o cuando entre el medimago, ahora sin reproches ni nada cierra los ojos y duerme –** terminaba la rubia.

Pasaron alrededor de tres cuartos de hora cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación, el primero en entrar fue el rubio seguido del pelirrojo la verdad es que Luna dio un gran suspiro cuando los vio entrar en perfectas condiciones, solo unos minutos pasaron en completo silencio los tres en la habitación, sabían que Hermione tenía que descansar, además el doctor no tardaría en llegar y podrían despertarla hasta entonces.

**Chicos, ¿están bien? ¿Pensé que tendría que ir a pagar los destrozos de la cafetería? - ** se dirigió a Draco y Ron con una sonrisa marca Lovengood.

**Luna no somos unos primates –** comenzó Ron – **bueno ya pasaron esas épocas en las que me comportaba de esa manera, además Malfoy y yo teníamos que aclarar nuestras situaciones, digo es bien sabido lo que pasara en cuanto salgan las sentencias de divorcio y ya hemos discutido sobre la relación después de eso. –**finalizaba el pelirrojo, dejando a Luna totalmente satisfecha en su respuesta.

**En mi caso no es necesario decir nada, mis hecho hablan más que lo que tenga que decir, la amo y deseo estar con ella –**contestaba el rubio mirando hacia donde Hermione permanecía dormida. Tuvieron que cortar su charla cuando ingreso el medimago.

**Buenos días señora y señores – **saludo el Dr. David Laives – **he visto ya los monitoreos de la paciente y podrá salir el día de hoy, aunque deberá tener reposo por cuatro días más, aún se encuentra débil y debe recuperarse poco a poco, el grado de anemia que presenta aún se puede tratar con medicamentos y comida sana en su hogar – **finalizaba el medimago, mientras Hermione despertaba poco a poco escuchando solo el final de lo que decía el medimago.

**¿En verdad me podre ir a mi casa? –** decía la castaña, incorporándose en la cama, Draco y Ron se acercaron a ayudarla.

**Si señora Weasley, a medio día podrá irse a su casa para que su familia la cuide, aunque claro usted también debe cuidarse, no puede poner en riesgo su salud de esa manera, deberá tomar una cuantas pociones para que se recupere mas rápido y deberá comenzar a alimentarse bien, comer tres veces al día y por lo menos intentar no presionarse tanto en el trabajo para evitar futuros desmayos, también tendrá que venir en quince días para hacerle unos análisis y verificar que tanto mejora –** comentaba el medimago mientras Hermione, Ron, Draco y hasta Luna asentían con la cabeza.- **bien es hora que desayune Sra. Weasley, en un momento le traerán su desayuno y sus pociones para que a medio día pueda irse a su casa, que tengan buen día y nos veremos en quince días, recuerden agendar su cita con mi secretaria. – **finalizo el medimago y salió del cuarto.

**Bien amiga ya escuchaste las instrucciones del Dr. Laives, yo misma me cerciorare de que cumplas con los lineamientos ehh –** decía Luna

**Creo que todos estaremos al pendiente de que cumplas con las órdenes del medimago –** completaba Draco

**Malfoy tiene razón a partir de hoy estaremos al tanto de que no te llenes de trabajo y descuides tu salud - ** decía también Ron.

**Lo sé, me cuidare lo prometo, ahora solo quiero ir a mi casa y ver a mis hijos, ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué les han dicho? ¿No saben que pare en el hospital? –** preguntaba un poco alarmada la castaña.

**Hermy, debes tranquilizarte, ellos están en la Madriguera, al cuidado de Molly no saben que estuviste aquí así que relájate o te pondrás mal nuevamente y no podrás salir – **contesto Luna volviendo a recostar a la castaña quien mientras hablaba se había levantado de golpe.

**Si no te tranquilizas yo mismo hare que te encierren en esta habitación hasta que mejores, así que espero que no te alarmes por todo, sabes que tus hijos están bien cuidados por los Weasley, ahora solo queda el que tu estés preocupada únicamente por tu salud, el trabajo y todo lo demás deberá esperar –** decía el rubio un tanto divertido por la cara de los demás.

**Vale vale Draco, yo estaré tranquila pero necesito ver a mis hijos, prometo cuidarme y hacer todo lo que dijo el medimago pero necesito verlos, será que ya podre irme a mi casa –** contestaba la castaña, sabía que el rubio si era capaz de encerrarla

**En unas horas podrás ir a casa y estar con ellos, ahora debes desayunar y tomar tus pociones –** hablaba Ron - ** iré a ver si te pueden dejar salir cuando termines, para que no esperes hasta medio día.**

**Gracias Ron –** contestaba la castaña mientras el mencionado salía de la habitación a hablar con el medimago.

**Vale yo los dejo, iré con Ron ya saben que no se le da muy bien eso de hablar con la autoridad –** decía Luna mientras abandonaba también la habitación.

**¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya mejor? –** comenzaba el rubio dándole un fugaz beso en los labios a la castaña.

**Bien, todo bien, es solo que ya quiero ir con Rose y Hugo – **respondía Hermione.

**Si leona lo sé, pero debes desayunar y tomar esas cosas - ** decía mientras señalaba las pociones que habían aparecido en la charola junto con el desayuno **– esperemos que Weasley y Luna logren que te dejen salir cuando termines.**

**Por cierto, cuéntame que hablaste con Ron –** decía Hermione mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza.

**Cosas de hombres, no te preocupes nos hemos comportado civilizadamente, en realidad todo fue bastante raro para ser una charla entre Weasley y yo, hablamos de los niños y lo que pasara o podrá pasar después de las sentencias de divorcio –** contestaba el rubio –**ahora sigue alimentándote lo necesitas.**

**Lo sé, lo sé, pero ¿En realidad pudieron hablar sin gritar ni pelear? – **debatía nuevamente la castaña

**Si, hablamos sin lanzarnos maleficios o uno que otro hechizo, creo que nos subestimas, tanto el como yo sabemos comportarnos, ya somos adultos y no pasara nada de lo que paso en el colegio, tu solo tranquila, no pienses ni preguntes más porque no te diré nada –** finalizaba el rubio, extendiéndole el plato de frutas.

La castaña desayuno y tomo las pociones, en verdad que le ayudaban a sentirse menos débil, estaba consciente de que estaba enferma pero el hecho de estar lejos de sus hijos no la dejaba estar tranquila, eran muy pequeños aun para quedarse fuera de casa tantos días aunque estuvieran con la familia de su aun marido, ella quería estar al pendiente siempre de ellos y no perder oportunidad de ver cada detalle de su crecimiento. Termino el desayuno y los medicamentos, Ron y Luna en efecto habían conseguido se le dejaran salir de San Mugo, se bañó y se arregló con ayuda de Luna mientras Ron y Draco esperaban afuera de la habitación, dando las 11:30 del día salieron rumbo a la casa donde vivía aun con Ron, ahí estarían ya Molly y los niños. Cuando llegaron los niños se abalanzaron a abrazar a su madre, la llenaron de besos y palabras bonitas, cosa que la castaña agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos.


	25. Rencores, odios o envidias

**Hola, he regresado con un nuevo capítulo, gracias por entender el que no pueda publicar como antes pero prometo en verdad no dejar la historia, debo agradecer infinitamente a Aby Carrillo el apoyo en este último mes... Gracias nena por leer mis desastres mentales.**

**Cap. 24 Rencores, odios o envidias**

Mientras Draco veía feliz la relación de Hermione con sus hijos se preguntaba si algún día el podría llegar a caerles bien y a permitirle estar con su madre, a pesar de ser tan pequeños él sabía que no sería nada fácil el entrar en su vida y estaba totalmente conciente de que si ellos no lo aceptaban ella no podría estar a su lado, tenía que lograr que lo quisieran además el mismo tendría que ver que Scor aceptara a Hermione, estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Ronald lo volvió a la realidad.

**Ey Malfoy, siéntate pareces una estatua muggle**- decía medio divertido y es que el rubio se había quedado en la entrada de la casa y no se movía.

**Gracias Weasley, pero creo que debo irme, solo quería confirmar que llegaran con bien**- su tono era bastante tranquilo, a pesar de que si por el fuera se quedaría al lado de Hemione tenía deberes con su hijo en si con su familia, nunca había faltado a comer desde que se casó con Astoria y aún más desde la llegada de Scor a su vida.

**¿No te quedas a comer?**- pregunto Hermione, ella en realidad no quería dejar de verlo y sabía que estando en casa con los niños seria prácticamente imposible hablar a solas con él.

**No Hermione, confió en que te alimentaras bien además acorde con mi madre llegar a comer porque Scor ha estado preguntando por mí.**- contestaba el rubio sin apartar la mirada de la castaña, quien no pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando menciono lo de alimentarse bien.

**Está bien y claro que me alimentare bien, no soy una niña que no entienda o sepa cuidarse**- respondía la castaña reprimiendo una y otra vez las ganas de rodar los ojos y de alterarse, odiaba que la trataran como a una niña.

**Más vale que si te cuides, no quiero tener que obligarte** - el rubio enarco una ceja y sonrió de medio lado - **y lo digo enserio**- se volvió a poner serio y la castaña frunció el ceño.

**No será necesario aprendí a cuidarme sola desde hace mucho y se lo que tengo que hacer**- miraba enojada al rubio, agradecía sus hijos y Ron hubieran ido con Molly a la cocina.

**Pues no parece, si supieras que hacer no habrías parado en San Mugo**- respondía Draco perdiendo la calma, acaso no sabía Hermione cuan preocupado lo tenía, que no entendía que si algo le pasaba el moriría.

**Ya Draco, entiende que estaré bien** - grito exasperada totalmente Hermione - **no necesito niñeras ni nada por el estilo de ahora en adelante me cuidare, pero deja de tratarme de esa forma****  
**

**No pretendía molestarte, entiende que si te pasa algo yo**- no pudo terminar la frase la castaña había acortado la distancia y poso su labios en los del rubio, el no pudo evitarlo la abrazo mientras profundizaba el beso, deseaba tanto tenerla a su lado pero en esos momentos era prácticamente imposible, poco a poco se separaron y ella deposito un nuevo beso en sus labios.

**Lo sé, si a ti te pasara algo también moriría, gracias por estar conmigo pero debes ir con tu hijo, me quedo en buenas manos **- al terminar de decirlo se separó totalmente de él.

**Te amo Hermione, volveré mañana, descansa**.- dijo Draco mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

**¿Entonces si te vas Malfoy?**- preguntaba Ron llegando a la sala con una jarra de agua.

**Si Weasley, mi hijo me espera, cuídala si no hay problema vendré mañana**- respondía el rubio.

**Claro, la cuidare y podrás venir cuando ella guste **- terminaba el pelirrojo mientras le entregaba un vaso Hermione.

**Adiós Hermione... Weasley**- culmino el rubio mientras desparecía.

* * *

A pesar de que ya habían pasado años desde la Guerra y que la mayoría había dejado atrás los odios y rencores de esos tiempos, habían personas que no cambiaban y en la mansión Zabinni existía alguien que no soportaba al trio dorado en especial a Hermione Granger, aunque todo el mundo mágico había saneado sus relaciones entre magos puros y mestizos unos cuantos mantenían los rencores de los meses y años subsecuentes a la Guerra y es así como el matrimonio Zabinni – Parkinson se encontraban en el despacho platicando sobre las ultimas noticias y es que Blaise había acudido a la mansión Malfoy a verificar unos negocios con su mejor amigo y se había encontrado con la noticia del divorcio de este y es que además de ser amigo de Draco también era amigo de Astoria y ella le había contado lo que pasaba en su matrimonio, al principio había decidió callarse pero la insistencia de su mujer había hecho que se le fuera la lengua contando que Draco había dejado a Astoria por querer conquistar a Hermione Granger.

**Carajo! Que tiene en la cabeza Malfoy para dejar a Astoria por la rata de biblioteca Granger, es imposible que deseche su matrimonio de esa forma, además la mojigata esa nunca dejara a su marido es imposible que esto esté pasando**– decía una muy alterada Pansy

**Cállate, eso no es asunto tuyo, ya estuvo bueno de que te metas en la vida de Draco, si él y Astoria decidieron divorciarse es cosa de ellos a ti qué diablos te importa, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de él, o dime ¿Acaso sigues enamorada de el a pesar de estar conmigo?**– exploto el moreno

**No digas idioteces, lo que sentía por Draco fue hace mucho además al que amo es a ti, es solo que no puedo soportar que la rata esa este destruyendo un matrimonio, no se supone que ella nada que ver con el mal, ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que sufrimos cuando la Guerra termino? ¿No recuerdas lo que Draco vivió? ¿Cómo nos señalaban por ser oscuros?**– gritaba histérica la pelinegra.

**Ella no tuvo la culpa, la culpa fue de nuestros padres y de nosotros por haber estado en el bando equivocado, por haber tomado decisiones erróneas, el único error que tú siempre viste en Hermione fue que a pesar de ser una sangre sucia era brillante y todo le salía bien, logro enamorar a Viktor Krum, Cormac y a Ronald Weasley, a pesar de no ser como todas, te molestaba que siempre se defendía de lo que le hacíamos, te molestaba que fuera catalogada como una chica inalcanzable para todos, te molestaba que aun para un Slytherin resultara más inalcanzable que tu**–respondía mordazmente el moreno

**Eres un maldito infeliz, yo no podría sentirme así por esa estúpida sangre sucia, simplemente no puedo comprender que le vio Draco, por Merlín, ella no está a su altura, no está a la altura de nadie más que del pobretón de Weasley, NUNCA, escúchame bien NUNCA voy a permitir que Draco arruine su vida con esa infeliz**– continuaba gritando la pelinegra a su marido, quien se mostraba ya fastidiado de aquel ataque de histeria de su esposa, durante los años de casados había tenido que lidiar con cada uno de sus berrinches infantiles.

**Sabes que Pansy ahora escúchame tu a mí, no voy a permitir que hagas algo en contra de las decisiones que haya tomado Draco,** - mientras iba diciendo esto el moreno acorralaba contra el escritorio a su esposa - **y si con ello tengo que proteger a Granger lo hare, si Astoria lo acepto es por algo deja de meterte en la vida de los demás, por primera vez en tu maldita vida preocúpate por ti y por nuestra familia, deja que Draco y Astoria resuelvan su vida y si Granger le corresponde o no a Draco eso es problema aparte de todo esto más te vale que no intentes alguna cosa porque Draco nunca te lo perdonaría, sabes muy bien que nosotros no perdonamos y Malfoy menos que nadie. **– concluía el moreno tomando con fuerza de los hombros a Pansy.

**Eres un infeliz, pero no te preocupes yo sé lo que hago no necesito que me des tu aprobación y mas bien tu eres el que debería preocuparte por tu familia por tus malditos negocios casi no ves a Abigail y Alexa** - contestaba la pelinegra zafándose del agarre del moreno y caminando hacia la salida.

**Pues mis malditos negocios permiten que te des la vida que te das, pagan tus caprichos y a mis hijas si las veo tal vez no como quisiera pero las veo y estoy al pendiente de que nada les falte - ** gritaba el moreno mientras Pansy iba saliendo del despacho azotando la puerta y dejando muy molesto a su marido.  
**Maldita sea, por Merlín como se me fue a salir decirle a Pansy sobre el divorcio de Draco **- dijo Blaise pasándose una y otra vez la mano por el cabello sabía que su esposa haría cualquier cosa si se trataba de joderle la vida a alguien y se esforzaría mas si ese alguien era Granger, la heroína de Guerra, debía evitarlo a toda costa.

* * *

Daban ya las 3 de la tarde cuando Draco se apareció en su casa, estaba quitándose la túnica cuando apareció su madre con Scor.

**Papi, que bueno que veniste pensé que comeríamos solitos**- dijo el niño corriendo a abrazar a Draco.

**No Scor, sabes que nunca falto a comer**. - le dio un beso a su hijo **- hola mama, como están las cosas?****  
**

**Todo bien, vino Blaise en la mañana que necesitaba hablar contigo, ya está lista la comida** - se acercó y beso a Draco - **Y como esta ella? Ya está en su casa?****  
**

**Si ya todo mejor, le mandaron unas pociones y descanso de una semana para que recupere un poco de fuerzas**- respondió el rubio, dejando más tranquila a Narcissa quien estaba preocupada por Hermione y obviamente también por Draco.

**Qué bueno, supongo la estarás visitando**- decía Cissy mientras caminaban al comedor donde Astoria estaba llegando también para comer.

**Hola Draco, todo bien? **- saludaba a su aun esposo mientras tomaba asiento.

**Hola, si todo bien** - respondió el rubio. Todos se colocaron mientras Katy la elfa verificaba los cubiertos y la comida, posteriormente comieron y Draco se encerró por el resto de la tarde en su despacho debía ponerse al corriente en sus deberes, además tenía que hablar con Zabinni lo más seguro es que Astoria le hubiera dicho ya sobre el divorcio y tendría esperar enfrentarse a sus amigos cuando supieran las razones de su separación y el giro que iba a tomar su vida,


	26. Veneno de Serpiente

Hola, he regresado, si se que merezco me manden todos los crucios del mundo pero la verdad es que he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y mi trabajo muggle pff me tiene al tope de todo, pero bueno espero les guste este cap.

Gracia que siguen la historia no saben lo bien que se siente que alguien lea las ideas locas de mi cabeza... Este cap va dedicado a Deev, Loly y por supuesto a mi ciber apoyo Aby ... Ahora si sin más les dejo el cap esperando sus comentarios ..

**Cap. 25 Veneno de Serpiente**

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde el enfrentamiento entre Pansy y Blaise, ella se encontraba realmente muy molesta por que su marido pensaba defender a la sangre sucia de Granger, ósea como era posible que se pusiera así por el solo hecho de que ella quería deshacerse de la mojigata esa, ahh estaba realmente molesta pero obviamente eso no se iba a quedar así, ella ya había planeado algo y de hecho estaba solo esperando que llegara aquella personita que le iba a ayudar a hacerle la vida imposible a Granger, si claro aunque la odiara debía aceptar que le serviría de mucho para poder fastidiar a la sangre sucia sin tener problemas con su esposito ni con su mejor amigo.

-Ama Zabinni, la señora Nott ha llegado – entraba al salón un pequeño elfo

-Hazla pasar y tráenos infusión de fresa- contesto cortantemente la pelinegra, no pasaron ni tras minutos cuando la flamante señora Nott ingresaba al salón.

-Pansy querida, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué era lo que me tenías que contar?- decía una rubia con sonrisa falsa.

-Daphne querida, yo estoy excelente como siempre, no me digas que aún no sabes las nuevas noticias buen más bien la tragedia de tu familia, que malo es Theo al no contarte lo que ha pasado y peor aún cómo es posible que no estés acompañando a tu pobre hermana en esto – decía hipócritamente la pelinegra, con apenas comenzar a hablar ya estaba logrando su cometido, todos sin excepción sabían que la hermana mayor de Astoria era una loca que hacia cualquier cosa por ocultar la vida tan miserable que llevaba desde la Guerra.

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermana? ¿Qué le hizo Malfoy? – gritaba prácticamente la rubia.

-Ay querida, pues resulta que Draco se dejó de tu hermana bueno más bien la dejo y lo peor de todo es que la está cambiando por la sangre sucia de Granger –comentaba la pelinegra viendo la reacción de su amiga.

-QUEEEEE? NO ES POSIBLE… MALDITA COME LIBROS ES UNA INFELIZ -gritaba la rubia

-Lose querida, me quede en shock cuando me entere pero es verdad Blaise me lo confirmo hace unos días, en verdad pensé que Asty ya te lo había dicho, aunque es obvio que no quiera que salga a la luz esta situación, imagínate será la comidilla de la alta sociedad, ser cambiada por una sangra sucia – decía con una mueca de falsa angustia.

-NO CLARO QUE NO, mi hermana nunca será comidilla de nadie, la maldita es a me las pagara, yo evitare que Malfoy cometa semejante estupidez, si no estuviera con mi hermana me valdría lo que hiciera pero ahora no solo está mi hermana también está mi sobrino – arremetía la rubia – pero claro Pansy tú me ayudaras verdad, tu más que nadie a odiado a la come libros, desde que estábamos en el Colegio tú la aborrecías más que a cualquier otra persona incluso más que a Potter o a cualquiera de los Weasley – sonreía la rubia sin saber que sin querer estaba haciendo lo que la pelinegra deseaba.

-Claro que te ayudare, solo una cosa, debemos ser discretas ya conoces como es Draco, estoy segura que si intentamos algo muy fuerte se ira en nuestra contra inmediatamente y en mi caso Blaise no es muy paciente así que me iría muy mal, en tu caso no hay tanto problema porque pues Theo y tú no se tienen en estima su matrimonio si es solo un negocio que beneficio a sus familias – de manera ponzoñosa había hecho ese comentario aunque no era para nadie un secreto que Theo y Daphne a duras penas soportaban respirar el mismo aire.

-Si querida, no te preocupes, se cuánto amas a Blaise y cuanto adoras a Draco así que todo quedara entre tú y yo, gracias por avisarme, sé muy bien que Astoria no lo hará es demasiado samaritana para hacer algo de verdad, no sé cómo es que fue Slytherin debió haber sido de alguna otra casa - decía mientras bebía un poco de infusión.

-Si querida pero ahora dime que está planeando tu cabezita para joder a Granger, debes saber que está en su casa porque se puso mal hace unos días, de hecho Draco estuvo ahí por lo que me entere el pobretón de Weasley le ha dejado el camino libre a la sangre sucia para que sea feliz no cabe duda ese tipo es un perdedor, después de tantos años prefiere dejar ir a su mujer que obligarla a estar con el como lo prometió en la boda –sonaba intrigada al principio pero después comenzó a burlarse al hablar de Ron.

-Tal vez lo mejor sería que los separara la muerte querida, así no nos estorbaría nunca más y así mi hermana podría continuar con su matrimonio feliz – finalizaba con una sonrisa que a cualquiera le hubiera congelado la sangre pero a Pansy no, ella sabía que Daphne estaba igual de loca que en su tiempo Bellatrix y no dudaría en terminar con todo aquel que le estorbara o en el caso de Granger le estorbara a su hermana.

-Pero querida no podemos llegar a tanto, aunque lo acepto sería mejor muerta que viva pero no solo hay que alejarla de Draco –mencionaba Pansy en realidad se había sorprendido del giro que había dado la conversación, ella era mala pero no quería matar a alguien no claro nunca lo hizo en su tiempo de mortifago además sus hijas no podría cargar con tanto en su conciencia, debía manejar muy bien a la loca de Daphne. – además recuerda que eso no te lo perdonaría tu hermana ella tiene tan buen corazón que prefirió hacerse a un lado para que su esposo fuera feliz.

-Pues a mí no me importa, esa maldita tiene que pagar por ser una roba maridos y de eso me encargare yo – respondía la rubia dejando preocupada a Pansy –por ahora querida me voy creo que debo hacerle una visita a mi hermana y a su singular familia.- se despedía, sin esperar respuesta abandono el salón con rumbo a la mansión Malfoy.

-Por Merlín! Esta mujer está más loca de lo que pensé – decía Pansy llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Pasaron solo unos minutos cuando Daphne hizo su aparición en la mansión Malfoy, estaba intentando mantener la calma y esperaba no encontrarse a Draco Malfoy porque su autocontrol no podría sobrellevarlo por mucho tiempo, un elfo le abrió la puerta y después de que ella lo mirara de manera despectiva entro ordenándole que llamara a Astoria, a lo que el elfo simplemente obedeció, ella entro y se acomodó en la sala de la mansión.

-Hermana, que milagro que vienes a visitar – saludaba Astoria ingresando a la sala.

-Hola, tenía tiempo libre y decidí verte, tiene algunas semanas que no se de ti ni de mi sobrino, quería saber si se encuentran bien – comentaba hipócritamente la mayor de los Greengrass

-Pues estamos bien, todo va excelente – decía Astoria – aunque me iré de viaje en unas semanas y estaré ausente por tiempo indefinido –terminaba

-Y ¿Porque te iras? ¿Tienes problemas con Malfoy? –de sobra sabia porque la decisión de su hermana pero quería escuchar lo que Pansy le había contado de propia boca de Astoria

-Pues Draco y yo hemos decidido divorciarnos, así que he decidido viajar con Scor en lo que los papeles del divorcio están listos – confesaba Astoria de antemano ella sabía que su hermana no la visitaba por mera cortesía, intuía que a Blaise se le había ocurrido contarle a Pansy sobre su divorcio y en verdad estaba preparada para aquella ver a aquella persona que tenía enfrente

-Pero que… no es posible... como puedes permitir eso, estoy segura que Malfoy te obligo a aceptar esa decisión, aunque me pese se perfectamente que te enamoraste de ese infeliz – gritaba Daphne, quien no se había percatado que mientras ella decía aquello el rubio iba entrando a la Sala.

-Yo no la obligue y más te vale que si vienes a meterle cosas en la cabeza a mi esposa te vayas largando de mi casa- contestaba el rubio acercándose hacia donde se encontraban las hermanas Greengrass

-Eres un maldito Malfoy, como diablos cambiar a una dama como mi hermana por una estúpida como Granger –gritaba Daphne

-Estás loca y ahora te pido te largues de mi casa, lo que suceda entra Astoria y yo solo nos compete a nosotros tu mejor preocúpate por tu vida que bastante jodida esta para que quieras contaminar la vida de los demás y en cuanto a Granger mas te vale que no hagas nada porque te encontraras con el Malfoy que fue mortifago y tu bien sabes lo malditos que éramos y que podemos llegar a ser – alzaba también la voz Draco, en ese momento Astoria se paró y se dirigió a ponerse entre los dos.

-Daphne te voy a pedir que no le faltes al respeto a mi casa ni a mi marido, lo que decidimos fue algo entre los dos y creo que es mejor que te vayas – corría mas decentemente Astoria a su hermana.

-No puedo creer que este infeliz tenga más poder en ti que tu propia sangre, pero total si quiere seguir siendo la esposa idiota es tu problema- respondía Daphne retirándose de la mansión.

-Draco, yo no le he dicho nada, supongo que se enteró por otros medios –se disculpaba Astoria

-No tienes por qué justificarte, lo que diga tu hermana me tiene sin cuidado, además yo te conozco y sé que no le dijiste nada eso fue cosa de ella, ahora vayamos a comer que Scor ha de estar hambriento- respondía de manera más tranquila el rubio.

Poco a poco y con la compañía de su hijo pudo olvidar el momento amargo que le había hecho pasar su cuñada, disfruto de la tarde al lado de Scor y Astoria después de todo había acordado ser amigos y continuar con la relación civilizada que habían llevado durante los años que llevaban juntos. Culmino su día en su despacho y no pudo evitar recordar los momentos que había pasado con Hermione en los últimos días, si bien tenían que ser cuidadosos por los hijos de ella, la verdad es que se la pasaban muy bien, disfrutaba cada momento a su lado, cada uno de los minutos que estaba a su lado eran como un alimento a su alma y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no haber podido ofrecerle eso mismo a su esposa, pero con Hermione todo fluía, no tenía que forzar nada, cuando tenía que alejarse de ella sentía un hueco en el pecho pero sabía que le debía respeto a su familia, si bien Weasley había respondido totalmente diferente a todo como el esperaba sabía que para el pelirrojo debía ser bastante difícil saber que la felicidad de quien fue su amiga, su novia y su esposa no estaba a su lado también estaba consciente de que Astoria la debía estar pasando mal por el cambio tan radical que había dado su vida en aquellas semanas, solo esperaba que tanto Ronald como Astoria lograran encontrar a alguien que los hiciera felices.


	27. Consecuencias Rememorando la posguerra

Hola, he regresado como prometí, quede de subir cada mes el capítulo y aquí estoy, espero les guste y agradezco a los que siguen la historia y a los que dejan comentarios .. gracias

Cap. 26 Consecuencias... Rememorando la vida postguerra

Durante su estadía en casa y el poco tiempo a solas Hermione leía el diario que le había entregado Draco y se daba cuenta de que tan difícil fue para todos el vivir la Guerra, aunque era claro que cada quien tenía sus demonios y sus momentos de luz…

Quien podría pensar que a los 17 años toda una generación tendría que madurar de golpe, tendría que tomar decisiones con las que lidiarían todos los días de su vida, la verdad es que no se arrepentían de haber vivido y participado en la Segunda Guerra Mágica de una u otra forma sabían que aquello llegaría en el momento en el que Harry Potter entrara a Hogwarts y que el Lord oscuro encontrara como regresar, por eso año con año fueron preparados para lo inevitable, muchas personas desconocían por qué muchos niños habían sido enlistados como mortifagos, pocos fueron los que lograron entender que la gran mayoría fue obligados por sus padres en un principio y después amenazados con la muerte de estos y del resto de sus familias si decidían irse al lado del bien, por eso cuando llego el momento muchos no lucharon o bien atacaban a los de su mismo bando sin ser vistos y momentos antes de que el Lord callera huyeron a buscar refugio o curar algunas heridas, tal había sido el caso de los Malfoy, Draco al detener un ataque que iba dirigido hacia Hermione por parte de su tío Lestrange había sido herido en el abdomen y tenía unas cuentas contusiones por todo el cuerpo, Narcissa mostraba aun los efectos de los crucios que había soportado por parte de Fenrir mientras que Lucios tenía el brazo roto y algunos golpes, lograron regresar a su mansión, en cuanto cruzaron las puertas de la mansión Draco perdió el conocimiento, Narcissa junto con su elfina se dedicaron a curar a Draco , durante el tiempo que tardo en sanar Narcissa evito que Lucius se acercara, por su parte el patriarca de la familia se había curado solo, entendía un poco a Narcissa aunque también sentía odio hacia ella y su hijo, los consideraba unos débiles y malditos traidores. Zabinni huyo junto con Pansy, ellos no habían salido muy limpios de la batalla, el Sr. Parkinson había prácticamente regalado a su hija con Blaise, él sabía que no tenía escapatoria y si no moría en la batalla iría a Azkaban y los dementores le darían el beso, poco tiempo después se enteraron que el Sr Parkinson había fallecido en la batalla al igual que su esposa, Pansy se cegó en su odio hacia el trio dorado a pesar de que supo que quien le había dado muerte a su padre había sido Fenrir, claro ella se vengó torturándolo y finalmente matándolo pero su odio hacia Harry, Ron y especialmente Hermione siguió tan vivo como siempre, esto menguo poco a poco y ella volvió a ser la misma chica vivaz que en sus primeros años de colegio cuando se reencontró con sus amigos Theo y Draco y su felicidad creció cuando se embarazo y tuvo a sus dos pequeñas Aby y Alexa, Theo Nott había logrado escapar a tiempo de la batalla se había mudado a un poblado cerca de Londres tiempo después se unió a el Daphne quien si había sido participe de la batalla, sus padres la intentaron mantener alejada pero hayo la forma de salir del escondite y llego a Hogwarts con los mortifagos, era la única de ellos que se había convertido en mortifaga por decisión propia, la única que había pedido ser entrenada por un mortifago en especial la única que deseaba matar a costa de lo que fuera, durante la Batalla estuvo en busca de cualquiera del trio dorado o de sus amiguitos, quería acabar con alguno de ellos los detestaba tanto que solo quería matarlos uno por uno pero no pudo con ninguno de ellos y se conformó con matar a una de las detestables hermanas Pátil, después huyo jurando que acabaría con el trio de oro, su mente loca culpaba a los chicos de que su padre terminara en Azkaban por actos que ella había hecho, se había únido a Theo no tanto por amor, ella no sabía amar más que al dinero y Theo todo un joven heredero así que se sirvió del contrato que sus padres tenían de casarlos para unir su vida a él y así no perder el estatus social ni las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrada, cuando hizo que Theo decidiera regresar a la mansión de la honorable familia Nott también por interés creo una amistad con Pansy Parkinson ahora conocida como la Sra. Zabinni, si bien ellas se soportaban y fingían una amistad de sociedad, sus esposos si se consideraban casi hermanos, se unieron Theo, Blaise y Draco para los negocios logrando menguar un poco su fama de ex mortios para ahora ser respetados por ser tan buenos en los negocios. Por el lado de la luz, Harry Potter había logrado casarse con Ginevra Weasley, tenía un buen puesto en el Departamento de Aurores, habían logrado consolidar una familia para Teddy y le habían dado unos hermanitos para jugar, Hermione Granger se había casado, había logrado terminar una carrera en leyes y había declinado el ofrecimiento de pertenecer al Departamento de Aurores, después de unos meses de presentar entrevistas había logrado entrar al Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, tenía un buen puesto que le permitía atender su casa, sus hijos y no descuidar su trabajo, mientras que Ronald Weasley había entrado junto con Harry al Departamento de Aurores y le ayudaba a George en Sortilegios Weasley, después de ayudar a encontrar a sus padres y volverles los recuerdos había logrado casarse con Hermione, vivía en una casa bastante acogedora con su esposa y sus dos hijos, no podría pedir algo más tenía prácticamente la vida perfecta solo a veces pensaba en aquel secreto que creyó se llevaría a la tumba, tuvo miedo cuando los sueños de Hemione comenzaron pero pensaba que ella no podría abandonarlo pero aquel 5 de junio saldría a la luz ese gran secreto y terminaría con su matrimonio. Luna Lovengood se había casado con Rolf Scamander había tenido gemelos Lorcan y Lysander, se dedicaba a la herbologia y al cuidado de criaturas mágicas junto con su esposo, viajaban bastante pero siempre llevaban a sus hijos. Neville Longbottom había estudiado herbologia y después de unos años se había convertido en profesor en Hogwarts.

Todos sin excepción tuvieron que lidiar con las cosas buenas y malas que le había dejado la Guerra, pero muchos si ponían en tela de juicio por qué habían actuado de una manera u otra, muchos de los que se enlistaron como mortifagos Vivian siendo señalados y exiliados de algunos lugares, eran conscientes que esa situación seria para toda su familia, la mayoría era consiente que los que sufrirían las consecuencias de las porquerías que habían hecho serían sus hijos pero años antes solo necesitaban vivir así que actuaban bajo las ordenes de su Lord temiendo que si no le parecía los torturaran o dañaran a sus madres, los que habían peleado del otro lado aun lidiaban con la fama que habían conseguido aunque por dentro estuvieran gritando de dolor por la pérdida de amigos y familia

Han pasado 15 años desde la Guerra y muchos conservan los rencores de aquellos años, todos han intentado reconstruir sus vidas y para unos ha sido más fácil que para otros, pero también es bien sabido que los malos deseos pueden regresar con un detonante y para algunos el reencuentro entre Hermione y Draco significaba ese detonante, ahora no había un Lord Voldemort pero si habían muchas personas que se opondrían rotundamente a una relación entre ellos, ahora tendrían que lidiar y superar las pruebas que se les fueran presentando.

Los días pasaban y la salud de Hermione mejoraba notablemente, ya no resultaba raro para Ronald llegar del trabajo y encontrar a Malfoy jugando con sus hijos, a pesar de que los primeros días fue bastante incomodo él sabía que de una u otra forma era la consecuencia de haberle dado la libertad a Hermione para buscar su felicidad, fuere como fuere ella siempre seria su primer amor y por ella era capaz de muchas cosas hasta de renunciar a ese amor que sentía, para cualquiera eso podría significar que Ron seguía siendo el debilucho pelirrojo amigo del Gran Harry Potter, el punto bajo dentro de la cadena social de magos pero no, la mayoría de su familia pensaba todo lo contrario, les estaba demostrando que era un hombre que valía su peso en oro, no era común que alguien renunciara a su vida perfecta por permitir que su mujer buscara su camino y lo que era más extraño en todo eso era que ese camino fue, era y seria siempre su némesis Draco Malfoy, aquel que la había insultado por muchos años pero también aquel que había renunciado a ella para no ponerla más en peligro de lo que ya se hallaba, aquel que había cambiado el bando de la luz por el de la oscuridad con tal de proteger a su familia y a la mujer que amaba.

Cuando Ron llegaba a casa Draco se marchaba, y él podía disfrutar de su familia, esperaba que sus hijos tomaran las cosas de la mejor manera, en esos días veía como se llevaban con Malfoy y no cabía duda que ya se los había comenzado a ganar, disfrutaba de sus últimas semanas como marido de Hermione, le bastaba con estar a su lado y juntos ver como sus hijos iban creciendo.

Draco regresaba cada tarde a convivir y disfrutar de los últimos momentos al lado de la que hasta hace unos días era su única familia, ver crecer día a día a Scor eran un aliciente para salir adelante, ya no había recibido la detestable visita de su cuñada y esperaba en realidad hubiera entendido por que él no se tentaría el corazón para defender a los suyos y desde hace unos días Hermione, sus hijos y hasta los Weasley se habían convertido en algo importante para él.


	28. odios

Hola, sé que me atrase más días de lo prometido pero el trabajo muggle me tenía al tope, además no podía con el capítulo lo edite muchas veces antes de quedar satisfecha con él, así que espero les guste... muchas gracias a las personitas que me han agregado a favoritos y a las que han dejado comentarios...sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo...

**Cap. 27 Odios**

Hermione cada vez se sorprendía más de todo lo que había pasado Draco desde su salida de Hogwarts, muchas veces cuando se encontraba a solas lloraba, sentía una pena y un dolor indescriptible en el pecho pero eso era solo el por qué ella hubiera querido estar a su lado en esos momentos, sabia y leía cuanta falta le había hecho al rubio, ella intentaba entender cómo es que por su amor él había soportado tanto, odiaba a todos los que lo habían dañado, ahora comprendía muchas cosas, porque siempre que lo veía estaba con su tez más pálida, no podía creer que durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos nunca se dio cuenta de cuan dañado estaba el, de cuan lastimado estaba del alma y del cuerpo, pero claro ella lo sabía hasta ahora y le daba rabia pensar en todas las veces que el maldito de Lucius permitió que aplicaran los crucios en su hijo pero lo que más la hacía odiarlo fue las veces que el mismo lo castigo con aquel maleficio, le faltaba muy poco para terminar de leer aquel diario que el rubio había guardado con tanto recelo durante esos años, con cada página ella comprendía que también lo amaba y que si no hubiera pasado lo del *Obliviate* ella estaría con él, ella sería la Sra. Malfoy y sus hijos seria la perfecta combinación del amor que se tenían, pero también regresaba a la realidad, ni ella era la Sra. Malfoy y sus hijos no eran de él, ella había tenido la historia de amor que todo el mundo mágico esperaba, se había casado con uno de sus mejores amigos, otro héroe, el chico bueno y el correcto para la perfecta prefecta y a pesar de que no se podía quejar de la felicidad que tuvo con Ron no podía evitar quebrarse y llorar como una niña pequeña al saber que sus deseos hubieran sido otros si hubiera contado con todos sus recuerdos.

-Hermione ¿estás bien? - pregunto Ron cuando entraba a la habitación, antes de entrar había escuchado el llanto de la castaña.

-Sí, es solo que leía algo que me puso triste – respondía mientras secaba sus lágrimas y guardaba el diario – todo bien tomare la poción para poder dormir un rato, me siento algo débil.

-Está bien, pero bueno hoy iríamos a la Madriguera, pero mejor nos quedamos – decía algo preocupado el pelirrojo.

-No, no... Vayan les hará bien a los niños, yo me quedare, no te preocupes solo necesito dormir un poco – decía tomando poción de un frasco verde que estaba en el buro de la cama

-Pero no, como crees que me voy a ir si no estás bien – contestaba mientras se acercaba a ella, media su temperatura y tomaba su presión

-Estaré bien, lo prometo y si me llegara a sentir mal te mando mi patronus –intentaba convencer la castaña a su aun marido para poder estar sola y desahogarse de tanto dolor que sentía, al fin Draco no iría le había mandado una lechuza mencionándole que había tenido un problema y además tenía que verse con Zabinni y con Nott.

-Uhmm está bien pero en verdad cualquier cosa esta Andy y te puede auxiliar- finalizaba el pelirrojo. Los niños se despidieron de Hermione y Ron dio instrucciones a Andy, la elfina que trabajaba con ellos, aproximadamente 10 minutos después partieron a la Madriguera a una tarde con la familia Weasley.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco estaba como león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro en su despacho, había acordado verse con Zabinni y con Nott para la firma de unos contratos que había pospuesto desde que Hermione había parado en el hospital, aun sentía la ira y la rabia que la discusión con su cuñada le había dejado, llevaba casi media botella de whisky de fuego cuando por fin llegaron sus amigos.

-Hola hermano, ¿Cómo estás? No te vez muy bien, ¿te ha pasado algo, están las cosas bien con Granger? – saludaba Blaise con un abrazo al rubio.

-No nada, todo está bien es solo que discutí con una persona y me he quedado bastante enfadado – respondía el rubio, la verdad es que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

-Y ¿quién ha dejado al príncipe tan enojado? – entraba en la conversación Theo Nott

-De seguro la comadreja o acaso fue Potter – comenzaba a decir Blaise cuando Draco respondió dirigiendo la mirada a donde se encontraba Theo.

-Tu esposita querido amigo – decía el rubio entregándoles un vaso con whisky a sus dos amigos.

-Ahora ¿que hizo la loca de mi mujer? – respondía el castaño; Draco comenzó a contarles lo que había pasado y la cara de sus amigos pasaba del asombro al enojo, no era posible que Daphne llegara a tanto, pasaron gran parte de la tarde hablando de lo que había pasado desde que Hermione había pedido explicaciones hasta la visita de Daphne a la mansión, también firmaron y hablaron sobre los contratos, les dieron las 7 de la noche y tanto Zabinni como Nott se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas casas, antes de irse le ofrecieron su apoyo y ayuda en cualquier cosa que necesitara el rubio y este agradeció.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Theo Nott a pesar de que ante todos parecía ser un hombre tranquilo, totalmente pasivo en realidad era un hombre bastante temperamental, cuando Draco le conto la escenita que había montado su esposa se llenó de rabia y no podía creer que fuera tan estúpida para amenazar a Malfoy, si claro sabía muy bien que estaba loca pero el hecho de que hubiera ido con Astoria a decir tanta estupidez lo llenaba de coraje, de por si su matrimonio era un infierno, maldecía el día en el que se había enamorado de ella, él hubiera deseado tanto tener a una mujer que lo amara como en un momento ella se lo hizo creer pero todo fue una mentira, llego a su casa y como siempre ella estaba haciendo nada.

-Carajo Daphne, me puedes explicar a qué diablos fuiste a casa de los Malfoy –gritaba un hombre castaño bastante atractivo a pesar de la marca que tenía en la frente.

-Que te importa, es mi vida y no tienes por qué meterte, escúchame bien Nott, podrás ser mi marido y aparentare frente a toda la gentuza, pero dentro de mi casa puedo decirte que te odio, siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare, si te busque años atrás fue solo porque sabía que contigo tendría el dinero que quisiera y por qué debo aceptarlo eres un buen amante hasta lograste que me embarazara lástima que nuestro engendro se murió – respondía Daphne.

-No te atrevas a decirle así a mi hijo, sabes algo yo si te llegue a amar, pero desde el momento en que abortaste a mi hijo el odio que me tienes es reciproco con el que yo te tengo y pagaras no sé como pero pagaras haberlo matado y en cuanto a lo del dinero te aseguro que no estabas al tanto de que ya casi te terminas tu parte de la fortuna por lo cual si no te comportas y mides tus gastos te quedaras en la calle – gritaba mientras se acercaba hasta la rubia y la acorralaba entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-Eres un infeliz, eso no es cierto, mientras sea tu esposa me puedo gastar todo el dinero que quiera no hay ninguna división en la fortuna yo nunca hubiera aceptado casarme si así hubiera sido – gritaba sorprendida

-Ay amorcito, me extraña que seas Slytherin y no hayas sabido lo que firmabas, en nuestra acta de matrimonio lo establece y como no lograste darme un hijo con más razón ya que la fortuna de los Nott se hereda de hijo a hijo y tu mataste a la única persona que podría unificar la división de la fortuna, así que queridita esposa te sugiero midas tus gastos porque no te queda mucho y yo tal vez te haga el favor de calmar tu calor pero jamás quedaras embarazada nuevamente – respondía Nott mientras se apretaba más al cuerpo de su esposa y le besaba el cuello para culminar mordiéndole el mismo dejando una marca roja de sus dientes.

-Eres... – empezó a gritar la rubia pero una nueva mordida ahora en su labio hizo que solo emitiera un gemido de dolor

-Lo se mi amor, soy el mejor hombre que pudiste haber encontrado, y por tu bien más te vale no acercarte a Draco, Astoria, Scorpius, Hermione o alguien de ellos por qué será lo último que hagas – decía el castaño totalmente colérico, si bien se había enojado por las tonterías de su esposa el que mencionara a su hijo termino de ponerlo rabioso.

-TE ODIO, eres un infeliz tu pagaras por esto y no me tientes que tus amiguitos pueden ser los primeros con los que me desquite – gritaba Daphne aventando a Theo, cuando logró zafarse de él se dirigió a su habitación más enojada que nada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ron llego a la Madriguera y toda la familia se encontraba ahí, Molly pregunto por Hermione y él les explico que necesitaba descansar y había preferido quedarse en casa al cuidado de la elfina domestica casi todos quedaron satisfechos con la explicación excepto Harry quien se acercó a él y decidieron salir al jardín para poder hablar a solas.

-Y bien Ron, ¿Qué paso en realidad, porque Hermy no vino? – comenzó el azabache.

-Uhmm pues en realidad si necesitaba descansar, sabes ha estado leyendo un libro que le dio Malfoy y algunas veces la he escuchado llorar, no sé qué tenga ese mentado libro pero sé que es por algo que está escrito ahí que llora –respondía cabizbajo el pelirrojo.

-¿Lo has intentado leer tú? –respondía su amigo.

-Si pero no pude abrirlo, supongo que solo ella y el podrán leerlo, solo espero que pase todo esto y vuelva a ser la misma de antes, hasta los niños han notado que esta como ausente, a pesar de las visitas de Malfoy, creo que aún no termina de asimilar todo y me preocupa que se ponga mal a causa de ello, me duele verla mal –se confesaba por fin Ron.

-Veras que todo se arreglara, ella es fuerte y a pesar de todo sabrá salir delante de todo esto, es obvio que este tan sensible, supongo que también ha de estar muy confundida, iré a hablar con ella, siempre ha estado a mi lado y es justo que en estos tiempos difíciles para ella yo esté ahí, la quiero como a una hermana y también me pone mal saber que no está bien – decía Harry, en parte se sentía mal por no estar al lado de su amiga pero ella le había pedido apoyara a Ron ya que sentía que era el que más necesitaba de Harry en esos momentos.

-Claro, sé que podrá con esto pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal, y si amigo estaré muy agradecido de que hables con ella pero creo que por hoy debemos estar aquí con la familia y que ella descanse en verdad que lo necesita.

Toda la tarde los amigos disfrutaron del tiempo en familia, las cosas iban mucho mejor ahora que la familia sabia a grandes rasgos el porqué del divorcio de Ron, era increíble ver a Molly sonreír con sus nietos y sus hijos, Arthur como siempre mostrándoles las cosas muggles, George desde el nacimiento de su hijo había vuelto a ser el mismo bromista de siempre, Percy se había unido bastante y había cambiado su forma de ser y ahora era mucho más sociable y disfrutaba de jugar con sus sobrinos, Ginny era muy feliz al lado del hombre al que siempre había amado y ahora le había dado tres maravillosos hijos quienes junto con Teddy le hacían su mundo mucho más alegre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione salía de tomar un relajante baño, había terminado de leer el diario de Draco a pesar de estar todavía un poco abatida por todo lo que estaba escrito ahí, se sentía liberada, aún conservaba el nudo en su garganta al recordar todo lo que había pasado su amor y como durante tantos años estuvo pendiente de cada acontecimiento en su vida, el dolor que había sentido al saber que se casaba y cuando tuvo a sus hijos, daba gracias de que Astoria hubiera llegado a su vida para ayudarle con sus demonios, le había dado una razón por la cual despertar cada día y por la cual salir adelante siempre, no conocía al pequeño Scorpius pero sabía que debía ser un niño increíble, Draco puntualizaba que el trataba de educar a su hijo lo mejor posible y junto con Astoria y Narcissa estaban haciendo del pequeño un caballero, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, fue hasta que se escuchó un pequeño ruido que alzo la cabeza y quedo sorprendida por ver a aquella mujer…

-Hola, querida sangre sucia – saludaba con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Cómo entraste? – decía la castaña intentando sonar tranquila y calculando cuanto tardaba en llegar hasta la cómoda donde se encontraba su varita.

-mm esa no es manera de saludar querida, ¿Dónde esta tu educación? –decía la rubia mientras tomaba un foto del tocador – Que bonita familia, la madre una sangre sucia, el padre un traidor a la sangre y dos mestizos.

-Quita tus manos de ahí –decía la castaña acercándose a la rubia y quitándole la fotografía de las manos – Que quieres aquí Daphne, supongo que no venias a darme las buenas noches, además tú no eres una visita ni siquiera sé cómo es que estas aquí, amigas no somos y nunca lo seriamos

-En eso tienes razón, jamás podría ser amiga de una sangre sucia rompe hogares – respondía la rubia con cierto tono de reproche, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la castaña, pero esta se descuidó y solo escucho la voz a lo lejos de la rubia.

-Petrificus totalus – un hechizo bastante tranquilo para una loca como Daphne, se escuchó el golpe seco de la castaña al pegar con el suelo, Hermione comenzó a sentir miedo y mentalmente se maldecía por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápida para tomar su varita – ay queridita, me extraña que seas considerada la bruja más inteligente de la generación y no tengas siempre contigo tu varita – decía la rubia – pero sabes algo no pienso matarte, solo venía a prevenirte, los accidentes hoy en día le pueden pasar a cualquiera y tú la gran heroína del mundo Mágico no estas exenta de ellos, así que cuídate y una cosa más antes de irme, MAS TE VALE NO DECIRLE A NADIE, SOBRETODO A DRACO MALFOY DE MI VISITA EL DIA DE HOY- finalizaba la rubia.

Por la mente de Hermione pasaban miles de imágenes de los múltiples encuentros que había tenido con Daphne desde sus años en Hogwarts, pensamientos que se vieron interrumpidos cuando la rubia volvió a hablar

-Crucio- decía la rubia – esto solamente es un aviso Granger –Hermione sentía miles de cuchillas en el cuerpo mas no producía ningún sonido, no se movía estaba totalmente rígida recibiendo la maldición – Adiós Granger, y esto es solo un poco de lo que puedo hacer contigo y con tu maldita familia.

Lo último que vio la castaña fue como la rubia desaparecía con una risa tipo Bellatrix y un nuevo escalofrió corrió por todo su cuerpo antes de perder el conocimiento.


End file.
